Undone
by adub87
Summary: Maggie Pierce is a brilliant cardiothoracic surgeon who has never been mediocre in anything in her life. She has always been at the top of everything she does. She grows out of her comfort zone navigating between love and family. She never knew she was missing a piece of herself until she met them: her sisters and the love of her life Jackson Avery. PROJAGGIE . Thanks for reading
1. Do you really have me though?

Chapter 1 - Do you really have me though?

Jackson rolled over and reached over to find an empty bed. He could smell the aroma of something cooking throughout the house. He got up, threw on a pair of gym shorts and walked downstairs.

"Hey babe," Maggie said when she saw him coming down the stairs.

"What's cooking," he said, with a smirk on his face.

" Yea ...so I'm baking cupcakes for Harriet's birthday. The daycare is doing a mini party for her, and I thought she and her friends would like a couple of treats. I was trying to get all this accomplished before you woke up so you could bring it to her daycare".

Jackson came over placing his hands around her waist from behind.

" What did I do to deserve you ?"

" But do you HAVE me? She said chuckling, " We haven't put a label on anything."

"Margaret Pierce, you can't be serious. Did you want me to ask you formally? You basically live here. I thought we were together, " he said, letting out a laugh.

" Whatever you say Jackson " Maggie replied as she iced the cupcakes slightly pushing him off.

Jackson didn't know what to think. He hadn't really asked Maggie to" date" him and they never really talked where they both stood. Ever since the game night a few months ago when they shared their first steamy kiss things had just taken off. They had been together all the time enjoying each other's company, keeping it light fun and flirty. But Jackson had been eying her for a while before game night happened. He had every intention on her being his girlfriend and in a committed relationship. With her, he saw a future. Maybe they should talk?

It had always been easy for Jackson his whole life. Any woman who starred in those gorgeous eyes were mesmerized. They would do whatever he wanted, not push, be open. Trying to appeal to him or how they thought a woman he would be involved with would be. But with Maggie, it was different. She demanded he slow down, be attentive, caring, and compassionate, but also say his exact thoughts and feelings, so there was never any doubt.

" I'm going to take a shower; you almost finished here? "Jackson said giving her sweet petite kisses on her neck.

" Yeah, I need to get ready for work as well," she said placing the cupcakes in a cute pink Tupperware she picked up from the store.

Jackson grabbed Maggie's curls he loved so much and buried his face in them as he pressed against her from behind

" Maybe you should join me, "?

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, " she said with a devilish grin" he kissed her neck and headed upstairs.

Jackson barely reached the door to the bathroom as he felt a hand reach from behind and move up his torso.

It was from Maggie. Jackson turned to face her and kissed her lips. Jackson pulled back still fixated on the previous conversation and said, " Maggie, I've fallen for you. I love you. I can't breathe unless I'm with you. You literally have my heart. I guess I don't have you in your mind, but u have me. I only want you no one else, " he said boldly.

Maggie looked at Jackson with tears in her eyes and said, " Jackson, I love you too. I've fallen for you too. I am in love with you, and it scares me. I never learned how to love "

"Maggie, I know you deal with everyone else's hearts, and you're excellent at that, but yours is safe with me. I would never hurt you. I'm in this for the long run-

Before he could finish, Maggie grabbed his face kissing him passionately. They ripped each other's clothes off. Jackson picked up Maggie and placed her on the bathroom counter placing his fingers in her clit. Maggie moaned and placed her hands on his head guiding him down on her. Her head flew back. Jackson worked his fingers and tongue until she squeezed her legs together. When he came up, Jackson placed one hand on her back, and he used the other to slide his gym shorts down exposing himself. He inched her forward guiding himself into her. They both gasped for air. He stroked back and forth until they both climaxed releasing into her. He kissed her shoulder, neck, then her lips whispering " I love you Maggie" " I love you too Jackson" she said as she held his face with her hands. They both continued round two in the shower before getting dressed for work.

Jackson grabbed the cupcakes Maggie had baked for Harriet's daycare party. They both got into Jackson's car and headed to Grey Sloan.

" I'm going to meet April with Harriet at the daycare and give her the cupcakes. Thank you again so much, this was so thoughtful ." I'm going to come to find you after surgery.

"Ok, see you later, " Maggie said as Meredith walked up.

Hey Ma-

Maggie grabbed Meredith and led her into a nearby supply closet.

"Maggie, what the heck!"

" Mer me and Jackson are serious."

" You took me in here to tell me you and your boyfriend are serious"? Maggie everyone knew that we all see the way you look at each other you're practically in love."

"He told me he loved me Mer and I told him I loved him back. Then we had hot sex TWICE"

" I'm waiting for the problem here "

" I don't know I guess we were just hanging out casually and now w the L word I realized how serious we are "

" do you not love Jackson?"

" I do, a lot, he's nothing like anyone else I've ever been with not even Dean, and I almost married him. But it's complicated, he has a child, and ex-wife, and is just more experienced than me in love and relationships" Mer are we good together? What was he like before I got here "?

"Jackson was suave" she chuckled and smirked. "He's always been swoon-worthy, but he has a good heart. He had a rough go of it with April, but he has grown so much. I can tell he loves you. Now let's get back to work ." She said as she opened the closet door to a dumbfounded Deluca

" Are you two like a thing now or?" He said letting out a laugh

" Very funny Deluca, bye, Maggie. Bailey misses you; you can stay in your bed if you want to" she said smiling as she walked away

Jackson walked up to April holding Harriet when she turned and said " what is that"

"Cupcakes "

"You MADE cupcakes for her birthday party at daycare? "

"Maggie made them "Jackson replied

"Oh," she said with a scowl

"What is that look supposed to mean."

"It means I hoped you would run it by me first before inserting your flavor of the week into our daughters' life. "

"Excuse me flavor of the week"? We have always co patented well, but please watch it. Maggie isn't my " flavor " of the week. I believe it was you that saw something there before she even did. I've wanted her for a long time. We are together, and I'm happier than ever with her it's just easy. She is my gf, I'm in love with her, and she's going to meet Harriet as my gf very soon with or without your approval.

"Whatever Jackson"

" I'm probably going to have Maggie with me at her family birthday party tonight at my moms so that I'm " running it by you.""

"sure! "She said sarcastically

April placed Harriet down as Jackson handed the cupcakes to the daycare worker.

I'm going to work I will see you tonight ladybug" she said as she kissed Harriet goodbye and breezed past Jackson.

Maggie had three successful surgeries back to back before walking to the on-call room where she barely made it to the bunk bed before crashing.

"Maggie, wake up" she softly opened her eyes feeling a familiar hand brush her cheeks.

It was Jackson. "Your pages have been going off, and no one has been able to reach you. "

"OMG, I was so tired! Is everything ok?"

Yes, teddy covered you, everyone thought u might be resting since you had a packed schedule, so I came to look for you.

"Oh, wow. I'm up now and rested. "

"So you have a minute to talk with me then since you don't have anything right now. He said placing his hand on her shoulder pressing her into him then grabbing her curls and running his fingers through.

"Talk yes Jackson, the activity no she said smirking."

"So I took the cupcakes to the party. Everyone including Harriet loved them. But as I was at the party, I realized someone was missing." Who?

You

"We've been seeing each other for months, and I realized it's time for you to meet Harriet as my girlfriend. I see a future with you and want you involved fully in my life. "

"I don't know Jackson is that really wise shouldn't we wait a little while longer? "

"How does April feel about this? "

"To be honest April gets no say. April is married, and I had no say when she was dating Matthew and had him around my daughter. I didn't care, but we live our separate lives. You are brilliant, kind-hearted and very responsible. You will be great with Harriet just like you are with your nieces and nephews. "

"Well if you think so. "

Jackson kissed Maggie's cheek and said, " it's set then we will get out of here in a couple of hours and go to my place to change for the party. "

" ok, see you then. "


	2. The Birthday Girl

Chapter 2 The Birthday Party

Jackson and Maggie walked into the lobby of the penthouse apartment as the doorman hurried over to press P on the elevator.

"What's up Hugh"

"Nothing much Dr. Avery "

"Have you met Dr. Margaret Pierce, my Girlfriend ?"

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"Nice to meet you, " Maggie said with a smile

They both got into the elevator.

" So you're just gonna shout it from the mountain top huh?"

" I want everyone to know you're mine, now that you know for sure, " he said grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I don't remember agreeing though"

" You drive me crazy Maggie, will you do me the complete honor of being my gf? Even tho you already told me you loved me? He said playfully."

" Of course Jackson Avery I was waiting for you to ask," she said pulling him close for a kiss on the lips

Jackson opened the door and to his surprise was greeted by April.

" Harriets favorite toy is here somewhere I need to find it she will not stop crying! I hope you don't mind." She said as she frantically searched the penthouse.

"Uh-

April, what are you doing here " Maggie said confused

" More like what are u doing here "she mumbled under her breath shooting Maggie a look

"April how did u even get in?"

"Hugh! He loves me; he let me in when I told him how important her toy was and that it was her birthday. His daughter Ava and Harriet have play dates sometimes, and he knows I'm you're wi- I mean EX-wife. Here it is!" It was on the couch!

"April you can't just come to my house like that next time call me. "

"I did you didn't answer and didn't see the big deal. "

"Well, it is."

"Sorry, see you at the party tonight as she rushed out."

"Wow, she just inserts herself, huh?"

"She's always been that way. Completely all about her and what she wants. I couldn't stand that about our marriage. I'm so sorry she has never popped up like that before. I almost think she was irritated when we discussed you today." Jackson explained

"You didn't tell me that you discussed me today with April?" she said, tilting her head "Jackson I don't wanna cause unnecessary drama between you two ultimately affecting Harriet. "

Jacked grabbed her shoulders, looking her in the eye and said, " you are important to me, and no one is getting between us. " Harriet will love you and April will be fine her feelings don't concern me." He continued stroking her cheek.

"I trust you know how this will all play out." She said, kissing him now, "Let's get ready before we are late for your daughter's party. "

Maggie and Jackson arrived at Catherine's house as the valet came up to the car. Maggie and Jackson both got out and walked towards the door as they saw April Mathew and ruby arrive almost at the same moment.

They walked toward Jackson and Maggie.

"Hey Jackson," Matthew said as he reached out to shake his hand

"Matthew. Ruby looks very pretty today." Ruby shied away.

"April. It has been what a couple of hours since I've seen you?" he said smugly. April rolled her eyes to face Matthew, who now had a confused look on his face . " Let's go in and get this party started, " Maggie said to break the awkward silence. They all walked to the door, which was open by Catherine.

"Hello you all, come on in! Maggie, Chile I stopped by the daycare and had to grab a cupcake to eat with my grand baby. They were excellent. Beauty, brains, and makes a mean cupcake for the children. I love it! "As she grabbed Maggie for a hug. "Come with me Chile you can help me direct this caterer."

Maggie left with Catherine, and Jackson April ruby and Matthew headed to the patio. There they found most of grey Sloan who had children and even those who didn't like Alex and Jo.

As they arrived in the kitchen, Catherine turned to Maggie. " My son adores you, April doesn't like it one bit. I've meant to chat with you sooner, but you are a busy little child prodigy around the hospital saving lives and very impressive. I was wondering-" "MOM, can I have my gf back? She doesn't need to be interrogated." He pulled Maggie along as she looked back and said, " We will catch up later, Catherine" Catherine lifted a hand and smiled.

" I'm sorry for my mom; she loves to Insert herself in my life. It's ok. She didn't say anything rude to you, did she?"

" No she didn't she was going to say something then you pulled me away. I hadn't seen her since last week when they caught us in the closet. You never told me how that went. "

"Well at first it took her a back, but we had a conversation and found out she's honestly a big fan of you just was worried if we didn't work it would put her in a situation with Richard. I told her if anything ever happened between us, she could take your side. "

Maggie chuckled. "Oh well good. It's always better to have Catherine fox on your side ."

Harriet found her daddy in a crowded room and ran over to him, lifting her arms to be picked up.

" Hi, baby girl."

" Hi, daddy! My party! I play!"

Harriet, do you see this pretty lady next to me? Can you say hi? " she tucked her head in Jackson's shoulder and she let out a low "Hi" with a wave. This nice lady made your cupcakes at daycare. She is daddy's girlfriend; her name is Maggie."

"Hi, Maggie, daddy likes Maggie. I like Maggie "

" I do like Maggie baby; you will be seeing her more."

"Hi gorgeous, there is a fun bouncy house over there. I think I can jump higher than you, want to see?"

"Yes! She said with excitement.

Jackson placed Harriet on the ground as she grabbed for Maggie's hand. Maggie led Harriet to the bounce house where she bounced till she couldn't anymore. The party continued until early evening.

Jackson was in the kitchen, helping to clean up when Catherine came in.

" She is quite extraordinary

" Yes, Harriet is a brilliant little mini-me, shes going to become a surgeon. She has crazy hand-eye coordination."

" I was talking about Maggie baby. You don't let her go you hear me? Aren't I always right?

" You are ma."

" Start coming over more. I barely get to see my baby boy. And bring Maggie. She is going to be around for a long time.

"I hope so ma."

"No, I know so," she said with a smile.

Maggie walked over with a sleeping Harriet with her head rested on her shoulder. "Little miss and I are exhausted. The great party though."

April walked over with a sleeping ruby rested on Matthew.

"Wanted to say bye to by ladybug before I left her with you for the week." She leaned over and kissed Harriet, who squirmed a little. Jackson, can I speak to you for just a second?

" I'm going to take ruby to the car see you in a second babe, " Matthew said

Jackson and April walked towards the living room. " I'm sorry for coming over like that unannounced. I was just a little irritated bc everything is changing so much."

"What is changing April? The fact that we are not together and lead different separate lives only to co-parent Harriet? That hasn't changed. I think you just thought I would stay alone forever. Maggie and I are very real, and I'm sorry if that is difficult for you, but it's happening, She's going to be with me."

"How can you even know that? she raised her voice, I want to protect my daughter.

"Protect OUR daughter from Maggie? She saved YOUR life. I can respect your feelings, but they aren't my concern. You have a husband for that. I'll see you in a week when Maggie AND I drop her off to you.

"Ok, again I'm sorry, Jackson."

" It's cool, Goodnight." Jackson walked off.

Maggie walked up to Jackson. " Is everything ok?

"It is perfect actually." he kissed her cheek. Are you ready to go?

"I am, but I won't be staying over tonight. "

"WHAT?" He said, lowering his head. Nothing is the same when you aren't around. Where u worried bc it would be your first night over with Harriet there bc you two hit it off."

" Nope, I promised Bailey I would be home tonight. I will see you tomorrow Dr. Avery. We are all good. She said

" Ok. He said, as she turned to leave with Meredith, who was there with the kids.

He grabbed her hand and turned her around

" I love you."

"I love you too Jackson" she smiled and kissed him goodbye.


	3. I got all my sisters with me

Maggie woke up disoriented forgetting she was actually in her own bed for the first time in the past couple of nights .

She looked over at a sleeping Bailey who demanded he get to sleep with auntie Maggie . She didn't mind , she loved her nephew . She grabbed her phone from her night stand sitting up in bed to 2 texts. She had her phone on vibrate and didn't notice she had any notifications until the AM

J: 9pm "Hey babe . Me and Harriet made it home safely . Don't know how I'm going to sleep alone without you .Thank you for everything . You are amazing and I'm so glad you are in my life. Sorry about April. She will get over it . I love you "

J: 6AM: "Good Morning beautiful . Missed you so much. Going in early today. See you at the hospital. Hope you slept well. Love you"

Maggie couldn't understand how someone so handsome, so brilliant, so legendary was such a sap. She liked it that way though. She felt comforted in the reassurance that Jackson really seemed to fall for her . She responded

M: "Phone was on vibe, see you at the hospital. You are so sweet. Love you too"

Maggie walked into the hospital ready for a long day . She had scheduled surgeries for most of the day and later had a board mtg to go over budgets with the rest of the department heads.

Maggie was dropping her stuff off in the attendings lounge when Jackson walked in.

" Avery." She said

"Pierce ." They exchanged.

Jackson had almost walked by Maggie completely when she reached her hand out to stop him. He smirked and reached for her face as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips

"Miss me?" She said pulling away

"Of course" he said continuing to kiss her neck

"How is miss Harriet doing?"

"She is good she asked if u could make her more cupcakes, she really likes you . Was that your plan to win her over with the cupcakes first?"

"Oh Jackson,I can't reveal my secrets" she said laughing.

"Babe you staying at your place tonight? I think I'm going with Alex and Ben to watch the game . Wanted to give you my key if you were coming over" he said with a big grin.

"Where is harriet going to be? "

"She will be at my moms they have weekly dates together . "

"Oh okay. I think I'll just plan on coming tomorrow . Amelia is going through it with the whole Leo Betty teddy and hunt situation so I wanna be there for her if that's ok?"

"Whatever you want is ok. I will tell Hugh to let you up if you change your mind or wanna come over later so I don't lose sleep missing you so much ."

"Sounds good . "She kissed him as he went to lay down on the couch. She put on her coat and left

Later that evening Maggie caught a ride with Meredith.

" What a treat, two nights in a row."

"Very funny! My nephew adores me, and our sister is going through it you don't see that?"

"Amelia is a emotional rollercoaster. I got off that ride a long time ago. I'm here to dance it out only. How are things with you and Jackson? Seriously though."

"Great actually".

"Yeah the party went well ,you were formally introduced to Harriet huh?"

"Yeah she's great mere like honestly when me and Jackson stand there with her it's like she could be our little girl. She literally looks nothing like April ".

Meredith chuckled "I can see it . Is April cool with you being involved with Harriet ? I got bad vibes during the party she seemed irritated".

"Yeah! So I didn't get to catch you up. Me and Jackson went to his place and she was there!"

"What?!"

"Yes she had the doorman who is apparently team April let her in."

"And what did you say?"

"Jackson checked her , I really didn't have to say a thing but she def tried to take a stab at me."

"Be careful. Baby mommas are a trip sometimes. I have never had a problem with April but if she has a problem with my sister I have a problem with her ."

"Thanks Mer I'll let you know if I get to the point where I'm ready to punch her in the face "They both let out laughs as they pulled up to Meredith's house .

Maggie was drinking wine with Meredith when Amelia came in.

"Ok Maggie's here two Nights in a row, SPILL!

Something must not be going well in the Avery-Pierce fairytale"

"Actually it's perfect" Maggie said grabbing the bottle to refill her drink.

"I'm happy, kind of scared, but I love him and he's sappy it's cute "

"WHOA, Jackson ? Rich, handsome, brilliant ,plastics surgeon who all my interns swoon over Avery is a big ole sap? Plot twist ! Didn't see that happening."

"Yeah he texts me sweet stuff just to let me know he's thinking about me . It's like adorable."

"What about the kid. You a step mom yet or what ?"

"We got formally introduced."

"April was not down" Meredith interjected

"Figures. Poor thing got served papers in the halls and still was fighting tooth and nail to be with the guy. We knew he was over it and we also saw he was into you. You my sweet sister was the only one oblivious to that !"She said laughing.

"Ok have you been drinking?" Meredith said

"Nope high off sex…. With link"

"Wow you two are a thing?" Maggie asked

"Nope just sex" Amelia said

"Well he's nice and you shouldn't use him for just that bc you are weirded out by Betty Leo teddy and Owen ." Meredith lectured

"I'm not "

"You're diverting to sex so you don't have to deal w Owen "

"So I liked this whole convo better when we were talking about Maggie and Avery ."

"Of course" Maggie said as they all laughed.

Maggie headed upstairs to shower .

When she got out she laid in her bed for minutes she lay tossing and turning . She couldn't sleep. She needed Jackson's arms around her. Something she never knew she needed so badly. She got dressed . She headed to penthouse .

When Maggie arrived to the penthouse she saw Hugh.

"Hi, she said sweetly as she walked up to the desk. Hugh responded hello as he didn't know who she was . Maybe he didn't ? She only met him once .

" I'm Maggie Pierce Jackson's girlfriend . He told me he would let the desk know so I could get into his apartment tonight."

"I'm sorry what was your name again?"

"Pierce, she said, Dr Margaret Pierce "

"Hold please."

Hugh picked up his phone.

A familiar voice answered at the other end .

"Hello"

" Hi Dr Avery. I am calling because a Melanie Pierce is here to be let up"

"What?"Maggie? My gf? Yes let her up. You remember you me- "

He hung up and grabbed a key and walked toward the elevator . He remained silent as they got into to elevator. Once at the penthouse level he opened the door and she said with sarcasm " Great speaking with you again!"

Maggie's phone rang

" Hello"

" Babe you came over! "

He sounded like he had one too many drinks but she thought it was comical .

" Yes and Hugh might be team April"

"Sorry about that I will handle it tomorrow morning. But the game is almost over stay up for me I'll be there soon"

" I'll try "

"K love you "

"Love you too baby be safe. You aren't driving are you?

"No I got an Uber, it's super close I will see you soon! "

Maggie got into one of Jackson's t shirts that smelled so good. She laid on the couch and dozed off when she heard keys jingle at the door and then it opened .

Jackson walked in with a big smile on his face and came over to the couch.

"Babe! " he said grabbing her off the couch .

"Jackson…." she said as he planted a big kiss on her lips.

" You got drunk tonight?"

" Just a couple of beers with the guys." He placed her back on the couch .

I'm going to take a shower want in?"

" I already showered just couldn't sleep without you."

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Come upstairs I'll be out in a second."

Jackson quickly showered and came out to his beautiful girlfriend sprawled out across his king size bed . He smirked And dropped his towel . He got into bed and wrapped his hands around her. She wasn't wearing any panties .

" I love it when you wear my t shirts " he said as he showered her with kisses .

She passionately kissed him back. " damn you are beautiful, I want you to have my babies"

Maggie stopped.

"Must be the alcohol talking" she said bursting out into laughter

He looked deep into her eyes .

"No , I know what I'm saying. I want to marry you one day Maggie, you are my soulmate. I love you. I want to built a life with you .

Maggie teared up and jackson stopped and rolled off of her .

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, keep going" she wiped her face.

"Yeah, no you are crying. Did I say or do something wrong?"

"No I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so happy! I'm still scared ,she chuckled, but happy bc you are one of the best things that's happened to me . Especially since my mom. She wanted me to fall in love and I wish she could see it . I think she knew it would be you. She saw it before I did. She told me to love someone who loved me a little more than I loved them. And I've found that in you. I don't ever wanna end .

"Babe if it's up to me we won't ever end that's why I say what I say to you ." He kissed her and held her until she dozed off soundly sleeping .


	4. Marry Me

Chapter 4. Marry me?

Maggie was sitting on the couch of the penthouse. She never thought twice about relationship possibilities she was always so focused on her career which in a way led her to her current incredible life. She was sitting with her legs to the side with an oversized hoodie and boy shorts with oversized glasses and a curly bun drinking a coffee. She had her laptop in her lap and was taking a sip when the door opened. She had started typing when she heard his voice.

"Baby you're up early "

"Yea I'm trying to get my schedule together I think I'm going to accept a speaking invitation at my old high schools' graduation "it's also my 10-year reunion."

"Oh yea?" He said coming over

Jackson was standing in front of her shirtless drenching in sweat. His chiseled chest glistened.

"What do you think she said never looking up ".

"I think you should not do work on your day off".

"You are up at the crack of dawn running on your day off. And how coincidental you are off when I'm off Avery?" She playfully called him fixated on her computer screen.

He leaned over putting his hand on either side of the couch his gf was sitting on and kissed her cheek.

"Not telling you my secrets Margaret."

She looked up as he stood upright

"Damn".

Jackson smirked," what".

"You smell horrible, but you are quite the eye candy you know that?"

"Like your appearance does nothing for me?"

"I feel the same way about you as he could feel himself hardening. I love it when you don't even try, so sexy" he leaned back over.

"Nope, you get in the shower!"

"Only if you come with me".

"Jackson are you ever not trying to have sex with me? I barely slept last night."

"Nope". he said stealing another kiss

"Harriet is still asleep. Meredith is coming over to get her for a play date with Bailey .

I will get in the shower with you if you take me to breakfast and help me decide if I'm going to speak at my Highschool."

"How about you accept their invitation we take a shower and break in our new bed a little more. I'll order you breakfast in bed. We haven't seen each other much and I'm really trying to get all the time I can."

"Yea… no, so you went so hard last night the bed might literally be broken" they both laughed.

"I hear a lot of complaints about sex here"

She smiled.

"Go shower babe".

He took the computer and placed it on the coffee table, then took the coffee and sipped it before setting it down next to the computer .

"Jacksonnnnn".

"I like it when you get louder than that".

She swatted at him as he leaned over and picked his tiny gf off the couch, she wrapped her legs around him

"Ewww now I'm sweaty "!

"Right , let's shower". he said smiling

Jackson took Maggie into the downstairs bathroom

He reached for the shower knob while still holding Maggie and turned on the shower

"You should wear glasses more they're so sexy on you" he said kissing her neck

She giggled, "You should never wear shirts".

"Anything you want baby."

There was a knock at the door.

"You hear that Jackson?"

"Only think I hear Is you talking too much while I'm trying to get inside you."

"Ha, put me down Jackson someone is at your door."

"Damnnnnn I'm gonna kill Meredith."

Maggie laughed.

Jackson walked out of the bathroom hard as a rock

"I'm coming, I'm coming". he said as the knock intensified

Maggie came out and sat back on the couch,

"No! Maggie this won't take long . Don't even get comfortable."

She smiled "uh huh .. "

Jackson opened the door

It was April.

"Jackson can we talk ? Wow do you work out now?"

He squinted his eyes "is it about Harriet? We bring her to you tomorrow remember?"

"You have a whole husband at home who can't spare you 5 minutes ? "

"Who is it babe ? " Maggie called out

"No one "

"Really Jackson ?"

"Really?! Why are you here? Maggie sees you and she is going to go off "

"I don't want to cause any problems ."

"Oh yea then why would you continue popping up ? It won't be a problem for me it'll be a problem for you. You ever seen a black woman when someone comes for her man? Yea not pretty "

"I have a medical question more like consult for you. "

"Even better you're bothering me with work on my day off, at my house ."

"Meet me for coffee tomorrow? I'm on my way to work and your place was on the way."

"Yea inappropriate. What have I been saying the past 5 minutes ? Come to the hospital Friday morning with your consult. I'll see what I can do. "

"Thank you, Jackson,! "

She reached in for a hug as he took 2 steps back when Maggie walked up

"Hey nobody" she said looking at April laughing

"Hi Maggie I was just asking Jackson for a consult."

"Wouldn't a text have sufficed?"

"You don't want these —-"

"Maggie she was just leaving." he said with widened eyes shooting a look at April

"Right. See you guys later. Oh by the way where is Hugh? There's some new guy."

"Hmmm maybe you should ask him during the next play date his daughter has with Harriet ."

Jackson chuckled because he had told April this would happen.

"Ok bye April, come to Grey Sloan and I'll try and see if I can help. "

"Thanks "

He closed the door.

"Babe before you say it."

"Nope. Not saying a word"

He grabbed her as she started to walk away.

"Definitely not getting any now."

"Because she showed up? She wanted a consult "

"You said it was no one"

"Because I knew you would come for her if I said "

"You're right, because she needs to be handled and stay in her lane. She is essentially a baby mother THATS it."

He put his hand around her waist pulling her into him pressing his still erect penis into her ass.

"You are so cute when you are all worked up."

"Yeah well you will be cute in the shower alone. "She said wiggling free from his grasp

He let out a sigh, shook his head and smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Maggie went upstairs to get dressed.

Hm maxi dress or shorts? athletic gear or? Ughhhh I should go shopping she thought to herself

Jackson came up stairs wrapped in a towel.

"Hey baby"

"Don't hey baby me"

"It's been a good 40 minutes you still mad?" he grabbed her

He smelled like whatever perfection smelled like wrapped in sexy with a hint of seduction. Jackson had all the swag in the world

"Yes" she said, and he reached down to touch her wet spot

"Stop Jackson. Nope."

He softly pushed her into the chaise in the walk in closet. Maggie was on her hands and knees. He dropped his towel and entered her . She arched her back and let out a moan.

Back and forth motions went deeper and harder as her ass bounced on his dick. She screamed "Jackson "as she fell onto the chaise and he fell onto her.

"I love you "

"uh huh"

He smiled. They were both content.

He kissed her cheek before getting up.

"Still mad. you can make it up to me though "

"Anything".

"Shoppingggggg! "

"Babe I hate shopping. For guys it's just moving from couch to couch in different stores. But I will go so I'm not in the doghouse. "

"Yep you'll go and you'll buy whatever I want".

"That too I guess". he laughed

"Ok not mad anymore"

They both got started getting ready to go when they heard another knock at the door.

It was Meredith coming to pick up Harriet for the kids play date.

"Hey mere!"

"Hi momma Maggie ."

'Shut up mere ."

"Motherhood looks good on you ."

"Hey mere ".

"Jackson ."

Meredith grabbed the baby bag from Jackson and left.

Jackson and Maggie spent all day shopping. For Jackson it was a nightmare as so many guys feel, but he would watch paint dry if it meant spending time with Maggie.

They came back to the house and Maggie put away all her new items. Jackson grabbed a beer from the fridge, turned on the game, and sat on the couch.

Maggie walked downstairs and plopped down next to Jackson.

What inning is this game in? She said as she stole a sip of his beer.

He laughed "well babe this would be basketball, and the conference finals at that. We are in the 1st quarter."

"Ah yes, never cared much for sports but they aren't bad. What do you want for dinner? Pizza maybe? "

"Sounds good I'll order from the place around the corner, do they deliver or you want me to go pick it up?" Jackson asked

"They deliver". Maggie said

Jackson called the pizzeria and order a large pizza and came back and sat next to Maggie.

Jackson put his arm around Maggie as she leaned onto his shoulder and snuggled up.

"So, about this high school reunion and speaking engagement. When are we leaving?"

"We? You don't have to come if I decide to go Jackson it'll be lame and I'm kind of almost embarrassed of the people I went to HS with they were almost all jerks. Plus..."

"Plus, what?... "

"Dean will be there. We went to HS together remember. "

"But you met at your first job after graduation from med school?" He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, I ran into him, he barely remembered me from Highschool, and we started dating. "

"Sounds like a winner ".

"Hey, you met me long before and didn't rem me".

"Yeah, true I guess some people kind of sneak up on you that way." He said with heart eyes.

"Maggie you are beautiful, you are smart, you are amazing, you aren't who you were back then. Don't you want to stunt on them just a little? "

"Yeah I guess I am pretty awesome I just didn't want to ask you to rearrange your schedule to come with me we're not married or anything . It's. Not an obligation."

"Want to be? "

She looked at him shocked.

What did he just say? Remain calm she thought. Don't leave. Don't stutter. Don't be weird.

"Uh— are you asking me to marry you? "

"Nope" he laughed as she sat up and threw him a punch to the shoulder

"I will one day." I just wanted to introduce the idea. Sometimes you need to sit on possibilities to make decisions. So I thought if I casually brought it up you would a) give me an idea of what you would say b) not say anything and run but think about it and realize it's what I want forcing you to think about what if. "

"Hhmph u think you know me. "

"I do babe "

"Well I wasn't going to do any of that I was actually thinking of pretending to be asleep".

They both laughed.

"Jackson I could see myself marrying you."

He beamed with excitement

"See, it worked. "

She smiled as she dozed off in Jackson's arms.


	5. Reunion

Jackson headed to the hospital for a rhinoplasty for one of his VIP patients. If she stopped by before he had it set in his head he was leaving he would meet April for a consult. He wasn't waiting around for her though. He had told Maggie about his surgery this am but that he def wanted to be there for her this weekend, so he arranged her to take the jet to Boston. He had a limo pick her up to take her to her walk through and back to the hotel. That would give the pilot time to make the round trip to pick up Jackson. He knew his gf was nervous about the trip and seeing classmates and her ex dean .

"Jackson, I had the nurse page you I've been here for a hour." April said walking up

"The scrub nurse told me I had a page but I told her unless it was Harriett's daycare , Maggie or my mom to send them to the on call Dr Williams . Sorry I'm on a tight schedule ."

"Where is Maggie ?"

"Did you bring the consult ?"

"Yes he's here ."

In walked Matthew

"Hi matthew how are you ?" He said confused

"April can we chat for just a sec?"

"You want me to consult on your husband ?" He said with a stern look

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious"

"It's kind of a conflict" Jackson said

"Your girlfriend operated on me"

"That's different it was an emergency and I recall she saved your life – she's kind of brilliant that way.

What is going on"

"Well you see it's his penis"

"April, what ?!"

"Your mom is the best in the country ..."

"so you want me to ask my mom to fix your husbands penis ?!"

"It's just not functioning properly."

"April there are meds for that"

I'll ask . But I'm not getting involved beyond that ."

"Jackson it's not the same as when we were together ."

"Yeah I bet . I have working parts down there."

"Not funny."

"Do you ever miss us ?"

"Respectfully no April I'm in love with Maggie.

I'm going to marry her." He said matter of factly

"You don't miss the sex?" She said as she inched closer .

"No ."

"I haven't had sex in months." she said

"Ok... let's get back in there with your husband."

"Jackson . I know you miss me ."

"I don't."

She locked the door and stood blocking his way out

"April what are you doing?"

"Drop your pants Jackson ."

"I wanna remind you what your missing."

"April I'm not missing a thing, move ."

She looked dejected . As she opened the door to Jo standing there.

" I was just looking for, yeah never mind ."

Jackson slide past her and they both reentered the room with Matthew

"I'll get some scans done and Im gonna ask my mom. She's pretty slammed with foundation stuff and her office will contact you for a proper consult ."

"Thank you." matthew said with embarrassment .

"Jackson you never answered where is Maggie?" April pressed

"We aren't connected at the hip April. We are both going away for the weekend that's why I'm rushing out of here . She had to go ahead without me .

"We will see you when we pick up Harriet."

"Ok". she said

Jackson finished charting before heading to find Jo. He didn't want her to think anything of what she saw.

"Jo."

"Hi, Dr Avery. "

"Since when do you call me Dr Avery?"

"When we are work? I don't know? When you are in a closet with my husband's best friends' sister

"NOT what was happening. She said she needed a consult for someone I tried to help but needed to have a side conversation with her . I swear, I would neve cheat on Maggie."He pleaded

"Ok well you better tell her before someone who isn't me lets her know you two came out of the closet together." Jo walked off

Jackson knew he need to tell Maggie, that's all she asked is that he was upfront with her. He knew it didn't wanna ruin their trip as she was already nervous about the uncertainty. What the hell was it with April. She obviously wasn't happy in her marriage. She obviously wasn't over him. She had her husband come in and see him about his erection problem just so she could have an excuse to see him and her husband was oblivious. Or just had faith and trust in her. This would be a funny story to tell Maggie. But he probably should leave out the part where April tried to give him head in the meeting room.

...

"Maggie ?"

"Maggie !"

"Maggie ..."

Maggie snapped out of it. She was daydreaming of all the horror stories from every grade of her childhood. How she was bullied how she was gossiped about, how she didn't have many friends , and finally how she never even had a real kiss until college .

"You will walk this way to the podium deliver your address and then be seated in this chair. You will stand for the deliverance of the diplomas then be seated for the closing remarks. Got it?"A slim blonde eagerly explained.

"Got it , I'm good I'll be here first this in the morning . Thank you."

As Maggie started to leave she pulled out her cell to call Jackson.

"Babe I'm done with the walk thru where are u?"

"Just finishing up then I'm headed to the airport . I'll be there soon. There should be a car waiting for you outside to take you to the hotel ."

"Jackson why do you insist on spoiling me".

"Why not ? Be there soon babe love you."

"Love you too. Meet me at the hotel room 1212"

"Got it, text you when I land ."

Maggie pulled up to the Boston Harbor Hotel.

She got out and heard a familiar male voice but not her boyfriends.

"Mags! Margaret Pierce?"

It was dean

"Oh uh hey" she stuttered

He walked up as she reached for a handshake he went in for a hug

"It's been forever ."

"Not really ,but yeah ok how are you?"

"You're in town for the reunion I suppose?"

"Yeah and the grad-gradumence.

"Ha graduation and commencement that's a mix between the two U know?" she shook her head

"Oh you are speaking? My little brother is graduating that why I'm here early. My wife is in Paris . she's on the way she's a model and was doing fashion week."

"How wonderful. Yeah I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon."

"Oh I always thought you would do peds."

"She's actually the chief of cardio at grey sloan. And I'm Dr Jackson Avery, her boyfriend." Jackson said as he walked up to the tale end of the conversation placing his hand on the small of her back and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late babe surgery went long then I forgot my charger had to go back to my car it was hectic."

"Wow I should become a dr so the plane can wait on me that was really nice of the airline ."

Jackson who never stopped starring at Maggie looked over.

"What's that now?"

"The airline , you said you forgot your charger?"

"Yeah so it's my plane "

"Oh. Right . So we should get together the four of us ."

"Of course we should . Here's my card we ll set it up tomorrow or the day after ." Jackson said

"Great seeing you mags- I mean Margaret . Nice to meet you Jackson ." Dean walked towards the entrance .

"It's my plane? Really Jackson?"

"STUNT on them Maggie , or is it mags?" He said laughing .

"Thank you though I was all tongue tied ."

"Ooooo so does he still get you wet you were stuttering like you have a crush" he continued

" I peeped it before I walked up ."

"No Jackson . I just am awkward with people sometimes ."

"Haha yes I know but it's so cute ." He said kissing her

They walked inside and up to their room.

"I'm so sad my dad wasn't in town this weekend. What are the odds ."

"I'm sure I'll get to meet him soon.

How was being on campus again?"

"Like a horror film."

"Couldn't be that bad."

"Of course it wouldn't be bad if the roles were reversed mr prom king."

Jackson laughed

"I'm actually super tired . Dinner and bed me please .

I can't believe you gave dean your card do we really have to see them?"

If we must. I can't believe you gave him your card .

"He'll call just wait."

Jackson ordered room service and they both fell fast asleep after showering.

The next morning Maggie got up early and took and took extra time on her makeup and hair so that she looked perfect as she stepped out in her hometown.

...

Jackson told maggie he went for a early run but fsiled to tell her he was joined by her father Bill. he needed to speak with him man to man

"Maggie hates surprises." bill said

"yeah but i had to keep this from her i needed to meet with you ."

"Whats going man. nice to meet you formally."

"Pleasure is all mine sir . "

"Maggie has told me a lot about you and if you didnt sound worthy I would have declined your invite today."

"Yes sir well you see i want to ask maggie something very important and need your blessing. "

"I figured. what are you intentions with my daughter?"

" Sir i love your daughter . She is my heartbeat. Im undone by her"

" I know the feeling son. You have my blessing, but know that is my baby girl and if you hurt her ill kill you ." he said in serious tone

"Yes sir " jackson said with a nervous laugh

Jackon said goodbye to Bill and headed back to the hotel

Jackson walked into the bathroom to find Maggie staring into the mirror

"Damn you are beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her .

"Thank you."

"Hey, what's wrong ? You seem off?"

"It's just I didn't think I would be back here. Im nervous."

"Well that's why I'm here to take the pressure off."

She smiled

"There would be less pressure if you would hurry up and get dressed."

"Ok ,ok give me like 15."

Later at the ceremony Jackson watched from behind the graduates as Maggie delivered her speech in commencement attire. She was articulate, polished, and motivational. He smiled so proud of his woman.

Later she disrobed and took off her cap to switch into gear for the welcome happy hour before the reunion.

Jackson and Maggie walked to the cafeteria were a welcome committee was set up with name badges, sign in sheets , and favors .

"Pierce, Margaret . "She said

"Oh my gosh mag- I mean Maggie . How are you?"

"Great kasey, it's nice to see you again ."

"Wow didn't think you would remember me."

"How could I forget the girl who panced me in the quad? "She chuckled

"Yeah I'm sorry about that . I was rotten back then." she explained

"Yeah many moons ago . Lucky you've changed right?"

"Right."she said embarrassed .

"Here is your name badge . What are you up to now? Did you ever become a doctor ?"

"I did actually. I'm the head of my department at grey Sloan. Cardiothoracic surgery."

"Good for you . You were always in the books.l

"And yourself?"

"Just kids . I'm a stay at home mom. I married Tommy Rudolph and we immediately started a family. Do you have anyone ? Or kids ?"

Jackson appeared from behind her .

"She's got me . Nice to meet you. Dr Jackson Avery ."

"No kidding as in the Avery foundation the famous dr family? You are just as gorgeous in real life wow what an honor ."

"Thank you ."

"Are you guys married? Kids?"

"Kelly ", she said shouting to the woman a couple of feet away. "Get this - Maggie is a dr and is married to that famous dr from here ."

The woman came over

Both woman were now fixated on Jackson

"No kids yet . Super busy with our careers but I'll get her slowed down soon. He said putting his hand on the small of her back. It was nice meeting you both."

"Thank you."

"You're right, strange crowd . "They both chuckled .

Jackson spent the night being Maggie's wingman . Being just enough but not too much. The reunion crowd were amazed how Maggie grew into a beautiful young strong successful woman. It didn't hurt that she had her world class gorgeous boyfriend by her side.

They left a couple hours into the party . Jackson figured Maggie would be tired and wanted to let her get some rest.

When they got back to the hotel Maggie threw her shoes off at the door.

"Thank you ."

"For what?"

"Doing you.

You were such a trophy boyfriend tonight."

"Oh yeah" he said putting his arms around her waist.

"Yep"

"No different than when you go places with me and mingle with everyone."

"Yes. But you knew how apprehensive I was about coming and you made sure I kept my cool. Thank you."

"No problem babe ."He said kissing her on lips

"Move in with me."

"What ?"

"I don't wanna miss it,I don't wanna miss us."

"Move in with me , I love you . I wanted to tell that woman at the party so bad we were married or had kids . Gotta start somewhere right?"

"Move in with me."

"You don't have to tell me know just think about it ."

The next morning Maggie and Jackson were getting ready when Jackson's phone rang .

"Hello? Jackson? Dr Avery?"

"Yes , hello , who is this?"

"Dean."

"Oh helloooo dean ."Jackson said loudly as Maggie came over with widened eyes

"Uh huh, yes, sure, short drive ? Yep see you soon."

"We are going to brunch before we leave with your old flame and his wife ."

"Jacksonnnnn!"

"Cmon it'll be fun I won't stunt too much but I'm hungry it won't be that bad."

"Fine."

They both got dressed and headed downstairs where a limo was waiting.

"A limo Jackson really? Have you ever rented a car and I don't know drove it yourself?"

"No why would I need to do that? I have a car where I live then I use car services wherever I go."

She laughed loudly "aw babe you're so cute ."

The driver opened the door and they both got in.

They arrived at The paramount a popular brunch spot.

When they walked in Jackson noticed dean st a booth waving for them to come over .

"Jackson, Maggie how are you?"

"Great." Jackson said shaking his hand.

"This is my wife Natalie ." Dean said

A petite brunette with curly natural hair and a bright smile reached out and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you both."

She looked just like Maggie but wasn't as brilliant Jackson thought . Can't be . This guys was an idiot. He continued thinking to himself

Brunch went on with dean mainly conversing and Natalie not saying much. When they were done dean reached out his hand to Jackson and said

" she's great, take care of her "

" always he said "raising a brow

Jackson and Maggie went back to the hotel to check out before the car service arrived to take them to the airport .

They got in car

"Not a bad weekend right? "

"I wanna move in with you" Maggie blurted out

"Babe that's amazing but you sure? You usually like to think things out more ."

"Ok let's think about it

Pros and cons humor me?"

"Ok pro: I love you." jackson said

"Double pro I love you too." she laughed

"Seriously."

"Ok Con,you may not get adequate sleep because looking at you makes me hard."

"Pro we can carpool!"

"Con April may not like it."

"Hold up scratch that she has no barings on my life."

"She's your child's mother her name will always float around."

"Pro your closet is bigger than mine."

"Con your elevators are slow."

"Ok babe there's way more pros than cons and the cons are legit jokes .

Our relationship is getting serious and this is the next step."

"That's why I said yes already."

"Then it's settled next weekend for the move?"

"It's a date ." She said as she kissed him.


	6. Moving Day

The day couldnt have arrived any faster for Jackson. Moving mainly consisted of moving Maggie's clothes and personal items as all the furniture was staying at mers. Jackson's penthouse was beautifully professionally designed all it needed was the warmth and woman's touch Maggie would provide by simply occupying the space .

Jackson knocked on the door .

Meredith answered " Here to take my sister away from me? She smirked as she let him in

Jackson walked upstairs to find Maggie in a room full of boxes writing on the top.

"Babe where did all this stuff come from "he chuckled .

"I literally didn't know I had so much until I started packing. Clothes, shoes , pictures , so much ! "

"Okay well I drove my suv today so that will all fit in there . Are you comfortable with the furniture already there or do you wanna go out and pick new stuff out that you like or we can order online ?

"Jackson your place is perfect I don't wanna I Change a thing. I might look at some more feminine sheets but other than that we are good. "

"Well "he said grabbing her waist "anything I can do to make OUR place more comfortable for you . "

She spun around and placed a kiss on his lips

"Ok you two don't you have your own place to do that in now? "ameila said as she entered the room

"Who am I going to steal clothes from now? "

"Mere?" They both laughed . I'll be around and we work together Amelia !

"Yeah totally coming to see you , you're a way better hostess than mere" she said and smiled hugging Maggie

Jackson and Maggie left after packing everything into the truck .

They pulled up to the parking garage and got out . Maggie went to grab items from the back of the truck.

" No babe the concierge will do that and bring everything up."

"Oh ok ."

"But we do need to go to the desk and get you a key card and parking sticker for your car . "

They walked through the garage to the front desk.

"Dr Avery , Dr Pierce ,good afternoon." a friendly gentlemen said .

"Hello", Maggie replied. "What happened to Hugh , Jackson didn't you tell me he's been working here for like forever? April mentioned it too . "

"I'm sorry Dr Pierce Hugh no longer works with us . "

She shot Jackson a look who smirked .

"How can I assist you today Dr Avery? "

"I just need a key card for my gf here as well as parking sticker. "

"No problem dr Avery we can send those items up to you so you don't have to wait for them." "Was there anything else ma'am? "

"No." Maggie replied thank you!

"My pleasure . Welcome home he said with a smile . "

Jackson and Maggie walked toward the elevator and Jackson pressed The button.

While in the elevator Jackson reached into his pocket pulling out a key.

When they reached the penthouse level they both stepped out.

"All yours babe."He said as he kissed her cheek

Maggie used her new key and opened the door to their home. She was content she felt safe she felt loved.

Jackson and Maggie walked into their apartment .

We have to pick up Harriet from my moms .

There was knock on the door.

Maggie opened the door.

It was Catherine with a smiling Harriet

"MAGGIE MAGGIE MAGGIE cupcake! "

Maggie laughed and picked her up

"Hi princess! Do you have fun with grandma?"

Catherine looked on in awe and satisfaction walking toward Jackson.

Jackson placed his arm around her neck giving her a kiss on the cheek .

"How are you baby? Thank you for letting me spoil grandmas baby today . Hope it gave you time to help Maggie move. "

"It went well but I have to tell you about April

April? "she snapped

"Yeah ma . Alone. "

Harriet locked eyes with her dad and squirmed out of Maggie's arms .

"Daddy daddy daddy!"

"Hi baby, I missed you. "

"I'm home! I go play ."

"I'll play with her so you can talk with your mom."

"Hi Catherine ."

"Hello darling "she said pecking her cheek.

Maggie walked over to Harriet as Jackson pulled her to the kitchen

"Ma April is low key out of control ."

"Why do you say that baby ? "

"She pops up at my house the other day .Then again asking about a consult.

Told her to meet me at the Hosp.

When she comes the consult is Matthew!

Apparently he's suffering from a severe case of ED ."

"Oh my lord ."Catherine chuckled

"I pulled her aside to tell her she was doing too much and she tried to well jump me in the closet. "

"Youve got to be kidding me ."

"Even then I told her I would do the leg work and send it to your office for a consult and that was it ."

"Oh baby that's just jealousy .

She sees how happy you are with Maggie

She sees the progress and love in your relationship. And let's be honest she never got over you. She still loves you. "

"What do I do mom ?"

"Well first thing is you gotta tell Maggie .

You don't ever want a your woman to hear about her man from another woman no matter how big or small the information. First. Before it gets slipped through the grapevine and even worse someone else tells her. "

"Yeah I just don't want her mad at me ma You know how you women get. "

"Listen to your momma baby. "

"Next you need to get together with April and Maggie .you need to check her in front of Maggie and let her know this silliness ends now.

Got it? "

"Yeah ma ." he said reluctantly

"And when am I gonna have a daughter in law? Officially?"

"How'd you know I was even thinking about it ma. "

"Baby, I know your every move before you even start it. Look over at that Chile . She loves that baby like she is her mother. She cares for you deeply . I know you want that forever . "

He smiled , "I do. "

"So get on with it ! Get one of your friends maybe karev because that boy is honest. And pick something out . Be respectful though and ask her dad like a gentleman. "

"I already have . "

"Good .

Then decide how to do it because Maggie is special and you have to make it special but personal for her . "

"And I'm guessing I have your blessing ?"

"I want another grand baby "Catherine whispered .

Maggie walked over holding a very sleepy Harriet .

"I'm gonna lay her down .

Then I'm gonna lay down ."

"Ok baby ."Jackson said kissing her and then a sleeping Harriet .

He watched in admiration

Damn my mom is always right he thought to himself as he watched his heart and his whole world walk upstairs .

"You hear what I said baby?"

"Yes ma. "

"Then dont you have somewhere to be?

I'm going I'm going ."

He let his mom out and kissed her goodbye.

He headed upstairs to start step 1 of his very detailed instructions from his mom.


	7. All the things she could have said

"Babe " Jackson said as he walked upstairs.

"Yes! She said

"Come take a nap all the cool kids are doing it." Maggie chuckled softly

Jackson looked on as Maggie was laying in Harriet's life size Cinderella carriage bed with a sleeping Harriet.

"Can we talk?"

"Uh oh that's never a good thing. What's on your mind Jackson Avery. Did Catherine say something about me being close to Harriet?"

"Actually, the opposite she asked me when she could officially call you her daughter in law and noticed how sweet you are with Harriet."

Maggie smiled

"I saw April at the hospital."

"Jackson Harper Avery!

"No no no not what you think. "

"Take your daughter I am calling her right now."

"Babe, chill let me explain. "

"You have 2 minutes. "

"She asked for a consult and when I got there it was Matthew. "

"It was Matthew ...Go on."

"I asked to speak with her privately and we went into the next room."

"YOU asked to speak to her privately ANDDD?"

"Babe why are you repeating everything?"

"Just go on Jackson."

"I told her it was inappropriate and that there are many doctors she could have went to

She told me my mom was the best and that- "

"She needs a urologist. For Matthew?

What's going on? "

"It's his penis. "

Maggie let out a long laugh

"No seriously. "

"OK and? "

"As we were talking, she started asking if i missed her and sex with her etc. "

"OK..."

"Then she locked the door "

"Yea... Jackson what happened ?!" She said trying to not disturb Harriet

And she tried to uh"

"Tried to? "

"Give me head ... "Jackson looked down "Hahahhaahahahahaha oh my gosh. Are you kidding me?

April needs to be checked. But I'm guessing you didn't let her?"

"Right! I would never, I just .."

"Jackson I'm not mad at you. This is actually a funny story. "

"I thought you would be."

"Why? All I ask is you tell me things. We don't keep secrets. You did that, thank you."

She said placing Harriet in the bed and getting up.

She walked over to Jackson and grabbed his hand.

"Do you miss her? "

"Absolutely not "

"Do you miss the sex? "

"Not at all."

"Want to get back together with her? You guys do have Harriet. "

"No! "

"Ok then."

"That's it? "

She grabbed his face that's it she kissed him while sliding her hand down his length.

"She's going to always want what she can't have. "

"Yea "he said kissing her back then gazing into her beautiful brown eyes

"Yea, and this is all mine."

"All yours. "he confirmed

Jackson was protruding out of his pants when Maggie stepped back.

"But now I'll leave you to take care of yourself since I told you to check April. "

She walked away

Jackson followed her

"BABE."

"No Jackson. She's just the baby momma remember."

He took two steps and got in front of her in the hallway.

"How about we all talk? So, there's no confusion. "

"That might actually be a good idea. Go call her. "

"Now? Yes. Absolutely. I want this over with."

"Ok. "

Jackson hurried downstairs to his cell.

"Hello? "

"April can you come over. "

"Is it Harriet? No. I'll be there in a couple minutes. "

"Ok see you then. "

There was a knock at the door. Maggie pressed her hand against Jackson's chest letting him know she would answer the door.

Maggie opened the door.

April was standing there in a summer dress similar to the one she wore the day she married Matthew. Full face and hair perfectly curled.

"Uh hi Maggie "

"Hey there. Jackson and I are waiting for you."

"You AND Jackson?"

"Yep come on in, take a seat. Something to drink. "

"No thank you. "

April sat down at the kitchen table as Jackson and Maggie joined her.

"What's going on here Jackson?"

"Thought we should talk. About boundaries."

"What boundaries I'm confused."

Maggie held her composure.

"You can't come by unannounced. "

"Ok I said sorry for that. "

"You also can't jump him and tell him you want to give him head! "Maggie blurted out.

"What?! I never."

"Please lie April. Jackson told me all about it and I wanted to look you in the eyes and tell you it's never going to happen. "

"What? "

"Jackson has moved on WE ARE TOGETHER, I live here now. "

"I'm sorry Maggie. You just came out of nowhere." she said nervously

"What? "

"I didn't actually expect him to date you, much less for anything to come about, I am his person. I figured you were a phase. "

"My marriage is in shambles and I just wanted things to go back to the way they were . Me Jackson and Harriet are meant to be."

"You will always be her mother no one can take that away and I wouldn't dare try but Jackson is off limits." Maggie explained.

Jackson sat back with widened eyes. Maggie was always so calculated and reserved but she was feisty with April. It was kind of a turn on the way she came for April about him. He made note of this conversation and her intensity.

"Got it? "Maggie asked

"Maybe Jackson should speak for himself. "

Maggie inched toward Jackson as he edged her back into her seat

"My woman put it perfectly. I am off limits. Don't put me in those situations. We co parent and that's it. And honestly, I would get used to seeing Maggie around and being in my life I don't think that will change anytime soon. "

April chuckled "right. What are you guys getting married or something? "

Maggie looked at Jackson who looked at her then to April.

"I get it. Thanks for the talk. "

Maggie let April out.

"Productive?" Jackson asked

"I think so." Maggie replied

Thank you for handling it ... finally. "

"Be aware though April doesn't let go of things that easily... " Jackson said

"Well she better learn to ."

He laughed. He loved Maggie so much. SHE was his person.


	8. Diamonds are a girls best friend

Chapter 8 Diamonds are a girls best friend

"4 or 5 carat ? Is that too much bling? What did you get jo?"

"Bro you're an Avery. And I'm a Karev our taste and budget are not the same."

"Why did I bring you Alex?"

"Because I speak the truth." They both laughed

"There's so many options gold, silver, rose gold."

"Yeah dude rose gold. Yeah ,Maggie has those rose gold earrings she loves . "

Maybe I should get her one of each?"

"You lost me. She would say yes to you with a ring pop ring ." Alex joked

"You're right I think, I hope ."

"She's gonna say yes because you literally own the hospital where she works. She would have to find another job if she wanted to say no. You're rich, she never has to worry about money . You're not bad looking no homo. Oh, and Mere says she loves you. he laughed.

"Thanks for the confidence karev."

"I'm only coming for the food."'

"What?"

"Just kidding you and Maggie basically saved my whole wedding I owe you and sure I'll be your best man."

...

Maggie was trying to maneuver the airport arrivals . She was super excited to see her dad . He had a conference in Tacoma and said he would take a few days and visit with his only child. She pulled up to gate 4 and there he was ,Bill Pierce .

"Hey baby!"

"Daddy!" she said excitedly

"How was your flight!"

"Great, I'm so excited to spend some time with you , Jackson, and Harriet that you speak so highly of ."

"Jackson went into the hospital early but will be in soon . Harriet is at daycare BUT we have time to swing by our place let you get settled and rested for tonight's dinner that we are having some close friends and family over that I want you to meet. Meredith and Amelia will be over with meres kids and literally everyone that matters to me.

"Yes it's been awhile since I've been here , unfortunately the last time wasn't under the best circumstances . So I'm glad it'll be more upbeat this time around. I'm glad you've had your sisters."

"I know we speak on the phone daily but tell me about this Jackson."

"Does he treat my babygirl right?" Bill asked

"Like a princess daddy, just how you taught me ."

Bill could already tell from meeting Jackson previously he was a good guy.

Maggie and Jackson visited Boston and he told them he was out of town but secretly met Jackson for breakfast early before Maggie woke up. He told her he went running but what she didn't know is bill joined him and they had breakfast before he returned to the hotel. When Maggie called to tell him she was coming he told her he was already out of town at a seminar. Jackson needed alone time to connect with who he felt would soon by his father in law. He wanted to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Well that's all I need to know."

"What time is dinner?"

"7pm" Maggie answered

"Great! I hope you aren't cooking and you are letting someone do that for you."

"Dad, Jackson is having a chef prepare the food. The game is on tonight so we figured drinks and the game then dinner after."

"He likes sports , I'm really gonna like this guy.

Meanwhile at the jeweler it had been hours .

...

"Dude does it have to be custom?"

"For Maggie ? Absolutely." jackson snapped back

"Where did you get April's ?" alex inquired

"I don't even remember I prob got it in the mall it was so a rush that time around."

"Tragic , I remember when you stood up at her wedding I was like oh crap this is going to be good ."

"Yeah well if I took a little trait from Maggie and actually thought it out I would have saved myself a lot of heartache. It's all about growth right?"

"Yeah you've grown up A LOT from the time we first met."

"THIS IS IT ! He said as he looked at a 4 carat halo cut diamond. Simple and elegant like Maggie. I'll also need a emerald necklace .

"Whats that for?"

"The bad days Karev. You ever fight with Jo , like have a really huge fight where you are unsure if there is any coming back? "

"Nope we're good."

"Well its for those days . The days that you are so sorry it hurts because you dont wanna lose your person. You apologize and you give her a gift."

"Rich people problems." Alex replied

"I am EXCELLENT at apologizing." Jackson stated

"Sure Avery shower her with money. Thank god you're done I was gonna order food to us if it took any longer."

"Dr Avery, it'll take a couple of hours to set into the custom band, i'll put box it up and call you when its done . I'm sure she will love it!" the jewelry manager said

"Thank you".

Alex and Jackson walked out to Alex's car .

"So what's the plan Avery? We all show up to dinner and then u do it?"

"Yeah no. Maggie likes to think things likes to weigh and measure . I'm gonna take her on the balcony during halftime ALONE do my thing then hopefully if she doesn't tell me she needs to think about it I'll come back with good news and we can toast. She very well may need time and I would give her forever if she needed and if she does we ll come back in like nothing happened."

"Dude you bought a 4carat ring my bet is on the immediate yes from Pierce ."

"From your lips to gods ears right?"

They chuckled .

Dinner was in the process as the chef had just finished serving appetizers . The game was on and all the guys were glued . The ladies were gossiping about the hospital and more on the wrap around balcony offering crazy views of Seattle .

" You got it sweet up here Maggie " Meredith said

"I want you to meet my dad I have to go inside and see if he is here yet." maggie said with excitement

Ameila walked outside as she went to the patio door

"Mags can I live here ? Like with you guys of course "

"We love you Maggie and are glad you are happy. You deserve it don't mind her" Meredith said shooting a look at Amelia .

Half time was nearing and Jackson began to walk outside as only Alex knew why. The ladies trickled in mingling with the men.

Jackson opened the balcony door and said " ladies can I borrow her for a second?"

Meredith led Amelia back inside as Jackson stepped over .

"Hey babe nice turn out huh?"

"Yeah I'm so excited my dad gets to meet you and Harriet And all our friends ."

"Maggie you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks !" She said

"Mere said I should wear this and I knew how much u love green on me ,good thing its my favorite color."

" Mere is def right"

"I'm really glad I found them."

Jackson took her had and smiled sweetly. "You know I love you Maggie."

"Yes , I'd like to think I do." She said with a confused look.

"OMG are you breaking up with me? Its April isnt it?!"

"What? No. Marry me", he said as he bent down on one knee

Maggie gasped and covered her mouth " what?!"

Jackson opened a little red box with a 4 carat halo diamond sparkling back at her

" I love you , I only want you. I want to be with you forever . I want to grow old together and have babies that continue our legacy. Marry me?"

Maggie the child prodigy was stunned silent

"I-I "

" I know you like to think about things , everything. I know you may need time. I get that. But I'm right here Maggie . I want you and only you. I didn't make a big scene with my proposal because I didn't want to make you feel pressed because everyone was looking or I needed to know right then. I Love you . I can wait until you have time to think about it. I just want to you to know I'm ready and I'm here ."

"YES ." Maggie said . Without hesitation

"Yes ."

Jackson tilted his head from to the side and said " are u sure"

Maggie's replied;" I've never been more sure of something in my life . Yes Jackson Avery , I will marry you .

Jackson got up from one knee and grabbed Maggie lifting her and spinning her around .

They kissed and gazed into each other's eyes . It was official . Maggie didn't need to weigh and measure this. For this she knew for certain she wanted . To be with Jackson Avery forever . Jackson did a thumbs up at to Karev who was looking on from the window behind Maggie .

" Did you ask my dad? "

"I did. It's not a coincidence he is here this week, we have been talking and we met in Boston behind your back" he smiled

"How did you even know how to contact him ?"

"I got his number from Richard he had it from when he flew out to see you after your mom passed ."

"What?! My dad spoke to me like he never had spoken or met u before."

"It was phone conversations and When we went to Boston I asked him to meet up with me when I told you I went running. We had a talk about my intentions so he was playing it cool with you."

"Wow you thought of everything. And everyone special to me is here now ."

"Of course , I know you babe ."

" And if I would have said no?"

" You might have needed time , yes. But tell me no? No way, I know you're in love with me." He said smiling at her

" I guess ." She said with a huge smile

The two walked in and announced their engagement as their friends and family cheered .

Jackson woke up from his dream.

"Dammit".

Maggie rolled over " Are you ok?"

"Yes baby sorry to wake you."

He closed his eyes. Step 2 he said to himself. He needed to do it just like his mother told him. Clearly she was always right.


	9. We the Best

It had been a couple of weeks since Maggie moved in and she was learning new things about her beau daily. Jackson watched sports center every night before bed. He liked to read medical journals on Tuesdays and his favorite breakfast was pancakes. Jackson was also learning about Maggie. She wrapped her hair at night and only slept on silk pillows. She got mani pedis every other week and wore the same watch daily as her grandmother had given it to her at her med school graduation.

Harriet would come over every other week and Maggie was her favorite person. She loved Maggie. They played, took naps together, and had lunch dates with bailey.

This week Harriet was at their place. The two were playing tea party when Jackson came in.

He walked over to them and picked up Harriet who screamed "daddy! You play now"

He kissed her cheeked then kissed Maggie who was now standing "how are my girls doing"

"Just fine, isn't that right Harriet?"

"Yes daddy! Play time!"

Okay baby what are we playing

"Tea!" She said with excitement.

Jackson sat on the floor and started playing with the tea cups and fake scones with his daughter and girlfriend.

Jackson observed as his gf's interaction with his daughter warmed his heart. This was what he envisioned . His family was perfect. They literally could be on a postcard. Harriet and maggies bouncy curls and bright smiles lit up a room . He wanted this to be official . He wondered if Maggie was ready to become his wife. As he knew she was very calculated and never took a misstep . She weighed and measured all her options and was very careful with her heart as it pertained to relationships.

Jackson must have been starring when Maggie said "Jackson HELLO, we are waiting for you to pass the sugar kind sir."

He passed over small empty bowl with a spoon in it to Harriet.

"Maggie I tired now."

"Time for your nap little one."

Maggie scoped tiny Harriet into her arms placing a kiss on her cheek .

She went upstairs , Jackson followed with a slight smile

He watched as Maggie placed Harriet in her bed and placed her favorite blanket on top, she kissed her cheek and whispered " Have a good nap princess."

Maggie walked toward the doorway where Jackson was standing

"You are really good at this."

"At what." she said

"Being a motherly figure. Dean mentioned he thought you would go into Peds . That makes sense now."

"I guess. I got a lot of practice. I wasn't around a lot of children until I came here. He said that because he always thought I was so fragile."

He took her hand, "Harriet loves you almost as much as I do."

"Aw I love her too she is such a special little girl."

Maggie and Jackson walked down the stair and spoke quietly not to wake Harriet up.

"I was thinking you could come with me to drop off Harriet and then we could do a weekend get away . "

If April hadn't heard Jackson she heard Maggie. She had fell back and didn't once get out of line since their intervention.

"I never come with you to drop Harriet off What do you have up your sleeve jackson?"

"Nothing I just told April we would both be dropping her off. She feels really bad about everything and wants to show she's ok with you. "

"Ok I suppose. "Maggie said hesitantly

"Now about my weekend getaway that i believe you used to distract me from dropping off Harriet at Aprils ..."

"Yeah how about we go to Florida? Miami maybe? I have a friend down there he has a practice. We could link up. He has a great boat.

"Yes! "she leaned over kissing him

"I'll book our tickets. Where should we stay? "

"Babe we have a whole plane. You don't need tickets. And the fountainbleu is dope. "

"Great. I'll make a reservations.

Credit card please!

He smiled. "Suite please. "

Jackson had planned for Bill Pierce ,Meredith ,Amelia ,Deluca ,Link ,Bailey ,Alex ,Jo ,Hunt ,and Richard to be flown to Miami for the evening . Catherine stayed behind to look after the hospital and be there for Harriet in case of emergency. He would propose in private and have a small gathering after to celebrate. He knew Maggie may need to think about it but he knew his mom was right. It was time.

Maggie spent the week getting random items for their trip. She got swim wear,lingerie ,and casual outfits .

Jackson was finishing rounding on his post ops when he ran into his mother.

"Hey baby."

"Hey ma" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you and my future daughter in law?"

"Ma I haven't yet. "

"I know . I'm just lighting a fire under your ass boy."

Jackson laughed.

"But I did want to speak with you."

"What's going on?"

"It's Matthew baby. "

"Is he ok?

"I really have this feeling that I owe him given everything that happened in the past with April. I ruined his first wedding and embarrassed the shit outta him in front of his whole family."

"Boy the jokes on you. You and April lasted all of five minutes. You couldn't tell you all anything, but you live and you learn.

I took a look at the tests you ran on him and unfortunately he's going to need surgery. Fortunately for him im the best in the country maybe even the world. But I need a favor . I need the best plastics guy I know. And that happens to be my son."

" Seriously Ma"?

" Yep, that boy needs a whole implant . Called in Amelia as well there's some nerve damage . "

Jackson chuckled . " So my ex wife's husband needs a new penis. And MY mom and my girlfriends sister and myself will operate on him?

" If he wants it done right. Yes "

"Wow. "

" He'll be in this afternoon. "

"Tell your girlfriend please boy. I don't want her hearing it from anyone else. "

" I know ma , I've got it . Tell Maggie everything."

"Such a sweet boy. Love you jackson."

"I love you too mom."

Jackson went into a nearby on call room and paged Maggie .

Maggie came in.

"I just paged you."

It must have fallen out of my coat when I was in here napping. I was coming back in here to get it. What's up ?"

"So..."

"Uh oh." Maggie said

" Matthew needs surgery."

"Okkkk..."

"We have to do it for him."

"What do you mean we?"

"YOU? And who else ?"

"My mom and Amelia. "

"Seriously?!" April will stop at nothing huh?"

"Babe it isn't April it's Matthew . I kind of owe him."

"You don't owe him a damn thing. I saved April. Debt repaid! There are so many surgeons out there why does she have to be in the mix?"

" I think you are over reacting a tad." Jackson went on

"Overreacting?!"

"This is her plan. "

" To embarrass her husband to get to me somehow? I don't think so Maggie."

"Refer it out."

"We are the best team of doctors for this Maggie."

"Well you and your TEAM can not speak to me then. "

"Really Maggie ? He said grabbing for her hand ."

"Really Jackson." Maggie said walking out.


	10. PreOp

**IF YOU HATE JAGGIE DO NOT NOT COMMENT.**** T****HIS**** ISNT YOUR TYPE OF READ. Proceed with caution its a little messy ;) enjoy. PRO JAGGIE CONTENT don't get all worked up its FICTION :)**

_**Thank you to all that provide feedback. I'm open to hearing you guys. **_

Jackson decided against Maggie's better judgement to do the surgery with his mom. He told himself it wasn't for April but for Matthew and he owed him in some sort of way.

Matthew had just completed pre op with Jackson and his intern. April was with him never leaving his side.

"Ok guys . Pretty standard stuff. We ll take you back soon and surgery shouldn't last more than a couple hours. I'll come back check you out and you'll be under observation for a couple of days. No big deal. Any questions? "

"No"Matthew said

Jackson left the room.

Matthew spoke sternly to his wife "April did you really have to get your ex involved? Much less his mother and Maggie's sister? "

"They aren't sisters." April inserted

"Yeah pretty sure they are." Matthew responded

"I brought something to help you relax. " April said moving to the sink.

"What is it ? " Matthew inquired

She crushed a little blue pill and mixed it in juice.

"Nothing just something I usually prescribe for my patients . I guess Jackson missed it." She said handing him the drink.

Matthew took the drink from his wife moments before a nurse arrived .

"Matthew Taylor? " The nurse said

"Yes " he replied

"Can you state your name and date of birth? They are ready for you." she said

"Matthew Taylor 2/6/1987" he stated

Matthew went back into surgery.

"Surgeons we are ready for the timeout. " The nurse stated.

The nurse read off: "Matthew Taylor, 32 year old male . We are operating on his ...penis?. "

"Yes penile reconstruction with a floatable implant with pump. " Catherine finished

The nurse continued :"Start time 1600""NPO since midnight 0000"

"Verified ?" Jackson said

"Verified. Plus his wife Dr Taylor was with him she knows the drill."The nurse replied.

"Med list checked?" Jackson asked

"Jackson come on!" Id like to make it home tonight." Amelia barked.

"This is why I'm world renowned and you are just.. " he started

" Oh my my sisters widdle boyfriend is so cute. I was operating before you were potty trained. You're gonna be a fun addition to the family." Amelia joked

They laughed

"Play time over children?" Catherine said

"Yes" they said in unison smirking with their eyes.

The nurse continued "Surgeons , C Fox, J Avery, A Shephard . "

"Anesthesia in . Vitals stable." Said the anesthesiologist

They were almost done with Matthews surgery when the unthinkable happened.

"No no no no. " Jackson said

"He's bottoming out"- said the anesthesiologist

" I can see that." Jackson snapped back

" Nerves good, implant is done , there must be an underlying condition." amelia said

"Ultrasound!" Catherine said quickly.

" It's his heart. It's blocked. If he throws a clot he's done." Catherine voiced

"Page Dr Pierce ! " Jackson said urgently

Maggie rushed in to scrub

She spoke through the intercom

"Shepard what happened? "She said to her sister.

"I don't know there's a blockage and he's gonna throw a clot any minute. " Amelia replied

"I need a cath NOW . scans?! " Maggie said moving quicklu

The nurse hurried over with what Maggie asked for and Catherine snatched the equiptment

" Looks like..." catherine started

Maggie hurried over looking at all the screens "He has a atrial septal defect ! Who did his preop?! "They remained silent. Did he take any medication?! Maggie finished

"No!" Jackson said

"He's coding!" The Anesthetist went on.

Maggie worked fast to repair the hole in his heart and cath the clot to disburse it. She was a genius. She worked on him like her last breath depended on it.

He was stable, but not out of the woods . He was in a medically induced coma.

Maggie threw off her gloves to the floor and ripped her mask off walking toward the scrub sink.

Jackson Catherine and Amelia followed.

"What the hell happened in there ?" She said as water filled her eyes.

"Pre op was triple checked by everyone in this room. April never left his side. He was NPO no way he had any drugs . I did the intake myself. There were no underlying heart conditions listed. Swear to god. Even an atrial defect would not do this. "

"You mean to tell he came in basically for a cosmetic surgery and ended up with heart surgery? Something interacted with his heart so he wouldnt tolerate that procedure He's had to have that condition since birth. Somewhere, something isn't right. I told you not to get involved Jackson! She said angrily. Now you have to go tell your ex wife he had heart surgery?!She placed her hands on the sink. "SHIT. "

Catherine and Amelia left the room.

Jackson took off his scrub cap and came closer.

"Baby."

"No Jackson, NO. I'm not your girlfriend at work. I'm a colleague. I-I- you cant baby me. "

"Baby, we did everything exactly right. We called you because YOU are the best and he wouldn't have had a shot without you" he said pulling her in.

"I don't fail Jackson" she said crying. "As much as I didn't want you involved he didn't do anything to us and you do owe him. I was just irritated with April."

"I know babe I know."

Catherine and Ameila stood outside of OR 2 talking.

"I know something isn't right. We have to review everything. This can be a major issue . He's not awake to tell us he took anything and his medical information may be incomplete ? Sweet Jesus. Trust and believe when I say I will get to the bottom of it." Catherine said

" You go through it all. If that boy had a paper cut and was treated anywhere in the world you let me know. I'm going to get my own set of answers"Catherine said to Amelia who nodded.

Catherine walked into the waiting room where she found April.

To her surprise she looked unconcerned when she saw Catherine approach her.

" How is Matthew " she said forcing an innocent smile.

" Cut the crap April. " Catherine said glaring.

"What are you talking about ?" April asked

"What did you do?" Catherine pressed

"I really don't know what you are taking about." april insisted

"It's called divorce — remember you ve done that before ." Catherine said

" Catherine I don't know what your talking about but — is my HUSBAND alive and well. " April asked

"Yes YOUR husband is alive. Well? that's another story. Luckily we have the most brilliant Cardiothoracic surgeon I've ever seen. She happens to be with my son. She stepped in when we had a little hiccup and saved his life. You know a little about that too huh?He's been taken to ICU. When you are ready you can see him. Let a nurse know. " she said walking off.

Amelia searched and searched. She finally found It. in the records from a car accident in which he was seen at Grey Sloan. He had a cardiac work up and it was listed.

She ran to Catherine. " April! " She said

"Whew Chile , a little late to the party aren't we?" catherine replied

"April knew , I just can't connect what she could have given him . She left that off his forms and gave him.." amelia said puzzled

"Viagra .. she gave him viagra. And there's no way to prove it . With the surgery blood loss and time that has passed we would not be able to prove that's what he was given. viagra can cause low blood pressure during surgery. catherine explained

"which would be fine in normal male but with his defect it became deadly." Amelia said

"Shit. You are badass . How did you know? " She continued

"I deal with penises sweetie . That's how I know." Catherine said

Amelia chuckled. " we have to tell Jackson and Maggie . Jackson feels horrible and Maggie well she never fails and she feels awful."

"I have it handled ." catherine said with a distasteful look.

Catherine went to the attending Lounge were she found a deflated Maggie crying in Jackson's lap.

"Baby I have news." She went on to explain.

"April gave Matthew viagra and left off his heart condition on the forms."

"Ma, what? No . She wouldn't do that. "

Maggie sat up "That makes sense Jackson. I am always two steps ahead and today I was two steps behind. I thought it was random .

"No way. " Jackson said leaving the room

He went to Matthew's room where April was praying while holding his hand.

She looked up.

"Jackson " She said with tears in her eyes .

" No one is saying a word . But we know what you did. " Jackson explained

"Why didn't you just come to me if you were having problems in your marriage . We are friends April. "

"But you have Maggie and I didn't think I could talk to you anymore."

"You can always talk to me April. I won't allow you to disrespect Maggie and what we have by jumping me in closets and touching me inappropriately no. But talk? We can always talk . Just because I'm in a serious relationship doesn't erase me from your life . You are Harriet's mother. I loved you once. And I respect and care about you as the mother of my child. We could have figured this out April without all the messiness. It got that bad you wanted to kill your husband?"

"No. I just I ... " she let out a river of tears .

Jackson walked over and hugged her .

"It's ok. It's ok."

Maggie walked up and Jackson meet her eyes at the door. He shook his head to motion as nothing was going on but a friend moment and he was simply having compassion and understanding for someone who once was his person .

Maggie smiled as he let April go.

"I'm so sorry to you both. I've been a mess , but I'm done with all that. Seeing Matthew here in this bed makes me love him more than ever" she said as she retook his hand

Jackson walked over to Maggie and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"April I don't not like you. I just don't want to be disrespected. I respect your place in Jackson's life and just want the same from you. "She explained

She walked over to Maggie still connected to Jackson.

"I'm sorry I really am. Thank you for saving his life. Thank you for saving my are just who Jackson needs." april continued

"Everything will be alright . I am sorry too . I may have brought a little too much thunder in our interactions. I thought you wanted him back and it bothered me. Maggie explained

"I did at first im not going to lie. Or I thought i did because i wanted my family back together . But now all i want is my friend back. I respect you both and am so sorry. "

"We will need to wait and see but Matthew is strong. The coma was for precautionary measures to give him time to heal ." Maggie said with assurance and hopefulness


	11. Party in the city where the heat is on

It was the weekend and April agree to take Harriet early for her week with the taylors.

They arrived at April's house with Harriet to drop her off. It was a smooth transition.

April seemed bright, vibrant, and happy .

"We are in counseling and doing well."April offered .

"That's great you look happy April."Maggie said

"Maggie can you wait for me in the car please babe?" Jackson asked

"Of course." Maggie kissed Harriet goodbye

"We are going to Miami ." Jakcson started

"I know you told me, I hope you guys have fun. " April said

"Mom will be around in town if you need anything . I'm proposing to Maggie." Jackson continued

"Wow really? That's amazing . She's very good for you . April went on " I know there was some hostility there first . I just never wanted to lose you in my life and I know now that I won't . I am genuinely happy for the both of you. I know she will say yes. Congratulations."April said

Jackson hugged April. "Thank you. Don't forget if you need to talk I'm always here for you Kepner." He said

"Thanks Avery ." April replied

Jackson smiled and walked to the car

Maggie and Jackson headed to the airport.

When they arrived they boarded his families plane.

"I dont think I'll ever fly commercial again" Maggie said

"Yep" he smiled

Maggie slept most of the way.

When they arrived it was warm sunny and picturesque.

"Jackson I don't think I've ever been to Miami for vacation. I've been for conferences and to leave for a cruise but that's it. "

" Stick with me I'll show you the ropes. We came to Miami every Spring Break of undergrad."He said

The two of them got in the car and were taken to their hotel.

On the way there they chatted

"What's your friends name?" Maggie asked

"Christian, he's actually my frat brother ." Jackson replied

"Jackson you never told me you were in a frat." Maggie said with intrigue

"Yeah so no one would take me seriously ." Jackson answered

"How long have we been dating and I didn't know that ? " Maggie said

"They already judge me based on my face ." Jackson said laughing

"But it's a perfect face and I love you. " Maggie said touching his face

"I love you too ,were you in a sorority? " Jackson asked

"Nope only honor societies ."Maggie said chuckling

"His wife is the head of the nursing department for a rehab facility, I met her briefly at their wedding a couple years ago. " Jackson described

"Nice can't wait to hear all your frat stories ." Maggie said laughing

He put his hand on his head and looked down saying

"Not my finest moments ."

She giggled .

They pulled up to the hotel and went to the front desk

"Checking in please" Maggie said

"Name?" The front desk attendant said

"Margaret Pierce " Maggie answered

"It's under Avery babe ." Jackson said smiling because he changed the reservation predicting the outcome of this trip.

"Sorry Jackson Avery ." She corrected

"Yes Mrs Avery ."The front desk attendant repeated

"No - never mind ." She said not wanting to take the effort to correct her

"You'll be staying the weekend ?" The woman asked

She gave Jackson a comical look.

"Yes we will be." Jackson interjected

"Will you be needing one key or two ?" The attendant asked

"One. He never leaves me ."she laughed

The front desk attendant handed her the key and a map of the property .

"You will be staying in our highest level suite which comes with complimentary butler service as well as your own concierge ." She smiled

"Really babe? " Jackson said

"You owe me ! "She replied

He smirked .

"Have a nice stay Mr and Mrs Avery. " The lady said with a smile

Maggie playfully rolled her eyes as they both walked away .

The bell hop gathered their bags and followed them to the elevator

"Did you call your frat bro?" Maggie said

"Yea, I let him know we had arrived they wanna do lunch on the boat . Apparently there is this cool restaurant you can drive your boat to and eat. It's like a hang out and tons of people go . You down? "Jackson asked

"I didn't get a new suit for nothing, prepare to see me wear this bad boy out. " Maggie said with excitement

"Ok well let's get dressed and head out to the beach. He will pick us up on the boat . " Jackson said

Maggie unpacked her suitcase and pulled out her new bathing suit. She was so proud to say it was totally Miami . It was an all black tube top with 3 off the shoulder rings that's fell on her arms. The bottom was Brazilian cut high waist sides with the least coverage she could have . She stepped out of the bathroom to Jackson sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean with his feet up . He gazed in her direction and gulped. He had no shirt on exposing his chiseled caramel chest sporting the newest pair of Versace sunglasses .

"Yeah that's definitely coming off real quick. " Jackson said looking Maggie up and down as he got up and she smiled .

"Where did you even get this from?" he said with heart eyes as he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around him as she placed a kiss on his lips .

"A boutique on Main .Jackson we don't have time... " She said as she felt him hardening

"There's time. This is vacation. " He said

Jackson laid her down on the couch sliding her bottoms to the side as he entered her with his fingers .

"Mmm.. "she moaned.

He took her breast with the other hand and kissed her

"Jackson ... mmm... you are the only one that makes me wet." Maggie said

He continued kissing her and whispered "I better be." Jackson said sternly

He spun her around and pulled down her bottoms entering her from behind .

He stroked her hard and fast . Until they both collapsed .

"Okay,it's time for lunch." She said grabbing his head and running her fingers through his waves

"How about round two? " Jackson teased

"Maybe tonight. "she replied

They both got up and redressed .

Maggie and Jackson arrived at the dock when they heard "guys!"

Maggie looked down the ramp into the blue eyes of a handsome young toned and tanned man with a beautiful petite woman standing next to him.

"Are you guys all models , geez "she said squeezing Jackson's hand

"It's kinda a thing for us we all work out. The frat that is ."he said laughing.

"You must be Maggie ." Christian said.

Yes ! Hi Christian." Maggie said

"Please ,just Chris and this is my wife Elle ." Chris replied

"Hi Elle, nice to meet you. " Maggie said studying the pretty woman with a bright smile

"Broooo ! "Chris said as he man hugged Jackson . " It's been how long since i've seen you? Got the pics of Harriet at my office she is beautiful! Maggie you could actually be her mom , same bouncey curls and pretty smile" he said flirtateously. Maggie smiled

Jackson and Chris were ecstatic to see each other.

"Cmon cmon let's grab lunch and catch up." Chris said

Here is my newest toy he gazed over to a luxury 40 ft boat reading " I can Elle you love me" on the back

"Catchy", Maggie laughed

"He tried "Elle said giggling.

They boarded the boat.

"Cigar on the main deck? j. Ave" he affectionately called Jackson

"Maggie you guys gonna be ok? "Chris asked

"She'll be fine ! We ll have girl talk." Elle said as she pulled Maggie with her to the sitting quarters which was decked out with champagne, wine, and and assortment of cheeses and fruit. Maggie was excited she LOVED cheese.

"So Maggie , I hear you are a fantastic doctor ."

"I'm ok ."she said modestly grabbing a wine glass and cheese square

"How did you and Jackson meet? "Elle asked grabbing the wine and pouring it into Maggie's glass.

"Well we work at the same hospital , had mutual friends ,and just one night he told me how he felt about me . " She said placing the cheese in her mouth

"So cute. You two are really gorgeous couple ." Elle said as she reached for her own glass

"Thank you! You and Chris are too ." Maggie complimented

"Aw you are sweet I'm glad you all came ." Elle said

Meanwhile Jackson and Chris were on the top deck with the best selection of Cuban cigars .

"Soooo we talk Jackson, she's the one right ." Chris asked

"Yeah that's her ."He said smiling

"You are glowing hunnnnnyyy ." Chris said jokingly

"Ok ok , and remember when I met Elle i didn't ride you hard . You were a sap bro . You CRIED at the wedding ." Jackson reminisced

"Yeah yeah , speaking of. Where is the rock?" Chris asked

"Hotel room." Jackson replied

"Getting nervous?" Chris said grabbing Jackson's shoulder rocking him back and fourth a little

"Absolutely. Maggie gets nervous when shit gets real ." Jackson explained

"She loves you bro. I can tell by how she looks at you ." He looked from a distance as he could see his wife and Maggie chatting and laughing

"Thanks — you'll be there tonight right? "Jackson asked

"Wouldn't miss it little bro ." Chris replied

"Awesome ."Jackson said grabbing a cigar and beer

The couples drank ate and had a great lunch before returning to the dock early afternoon.

Jackson held Maggie's hand as they walked to the car ." I like them! Very nice people. " Maggie said looking at Jackson

"Of course they are .. he's my brother . "Jackson said

"What's next jackson?" Maggie asked

"Showers ... sex... ? "He said seductively "I do believe you promised me a round two ." Jackson leaning into maggies curls

"Yeah yeah ... let's make it back first we ll see . "Maggie said

Meanwhile back at the hospital Meredith was freaking out a little . Everyone was getting ready to leave for the airport .

"How is Jackson literally taking all the best surgeons out of the hospital all at once . We re leaving the hospital with interns!" Meredith said pacing

"It's for your sister don't you wanna go?" Alex said

"The last two times I was on a plane I almost died . Literally. Not thrilled but for Maggie I'll do it ." Meredith said continuing to pace

"What if there's an emergency? " Meredith said frantically

"Who's on call? " she asked

"Who cares it's one night all courtesy of Avery, me and Jo are excited ."

"Jo has never been on a plane, you sure about that? " Meredith remarked

"Well she didn't think we were driving she will be fine she's tough. "Alex said

Jo walked in

"You afraid of planes or something? " Alex asked

"No why? " Jo asked

"Mere says you might be " Alex said looking at Meredith

"Nope I'm good, very excited for MIAMI even if it's only for one night. " Jo replied

Amelia came in

"Who is ready for Mia-Yo! " she said with excitement

"Everyone . Literally EVERYONE is going . The hospital may sink" Meredith said

"Mere it's one night. It's honestly hospital business because we were asked by a board member. " Amelia reasoned

"Wait! Is Maggie gonna be on the board now? She's going to be an Avery! Lady chiefs first, board members next! "

"Hush Amelia . " Meredith said

Everyone gathered in the lobby

When everyone arrived they got into their bus to the airport .

Everyone boarded the plane .

"Are we there yet ?" Bailey said as she nodded off

"Almost, I believe "Weber said as the flight attendant came by saying

"We will be landing at Miami executive airport in 10 minutes . "

Thank you

The crew loaded back up into vans and headed to the fountainbleu hotel.

When they arrived they were taken to their rooms and strategically placed on the other opposite side as Jackson and Maggie

"You wanna go for a walk on the beach babe?"Jackson said coming to the bathroom to find Maggie all decked out in an emerald green dress sundress . She had gold accessories and was wearing her hair all down.

"Yeah that'll be nice . I'm almost ready ."Maggie said

Jackson came over and kissed her

"What was that for? "Maggie asked

"Because you're beautiful and I love you so much. "

"Aw love you too Mr mushy pants ." Maggie said playfully

Jackson took Maggie downstairs and through the entry way to the beach

Jackson could feel his heart literally beat through his chest . His hands were sweating. Was he too presumptuous? Alex was the honest one his mom said . And Alex said she would say yes. Should he have not told anyone until she said yes? Did he fly everyone down to be rejected or delayed? Should he text Alex and tell them it was all off?

Maggie took off her sandals as they got to the sand.

She grabbed Jackson's hand to balance and noticed his pulse "Babe you ok? Your pulse is like 120 ."

"I'm good. "Jackson replied

They both walked on the beach listening to the crashing sounds of the waves as a gentle breeze moved through. The sun was setting and it couldn't be more perfect.

" Babe ",Jackson said as he stopped walking.

She turned to face him . "Yeah?"

"I uh.. "

"You ok? You've been so weird the last hour. " she said

"Maggie I wanna marry you . "

"I know Jackson "she chuckled and put her head down

"No I am asking you ... "he continued

Maggie raised her head attentively listening to her boyfriend .

"You are everything I ever wanted . I Love you ."

he got down on on knee as he continued .

"Will you Margaret Diane Pierce ? Marry me? "Jackson said confidently

He opened a red box to unveil a 4 carat halo diamond ring that sparkled even in the dimming sunset light .

"Jackson!" She gasped

"I know you prob have to think about it . I know you don't take decisions lightly. I can wait."

Maggie began to cry

"Oh my god . Jackson. She continued to cry as she held her hand over her mouth with her head down.

"Ye-

"What was that Maggie ? "He said getting up and placing the box in his pocket putting his hands on her waist

"Yes , my answer is yes. "

Seriously!?

"Ye- "he grabbed her face and kissed her

"Can I have my ring now?" She said with excitement

He pulled it back out

"It's gorgeous!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way " Jackson said

" Jackson I would marry you with no ring , you know that right?" She said as tears continued to fall down her face

" Karev said something like that when he went to pick it out with me, but i wanted it special . You are special to me." Jackson said

" I thought you would need a minute ." Jackson said

" Yes well you introduced the idea and you were right it forced me to think about it . And i thought about it often, like what would say , did I want to . And i absolutely do. If you will have me and not be disappointed in who I am ."

" Relationships are complicated Maggie but there is no one else I would rather be with . You aren't easy . That's what I love about you . You're like a complicated puzzle i'm obsessed with solving . I put together new pieces daily. Never gets old. You were the first one who saw me and not my money. You cared, you were patient and understanding with everything . You saved Harriet"s mother. I know it was because of me . My mom loves you, my daughter adores you . You are the one."

Maggie had leaned her head to the side. " I did do it for you. I'm so in love with you its scary. Thank you for being patient with me and my quirks. That's what made it so easy to say yes to you. I know that even when i'm being my usual goofy self you love me . Just a little more than me . My mom even saw that , the tears started to fall. She knew we'd end up here, and i'm so glad we did."

Maggie and Jackson walked back into the hotel . Maggie was staring at her gorgeous ring when she looked up.

"Let's get this party started! "Amelia said

"Amelia? Meredith?! Omg . Jackson you called them? Omg daddy! She grabbed his neck and pulled him in with a hug. Daddy what are you doing here ?!

"Jackson called me . We talked about it ." Bill said

She looked at Jackson who was smiling and hugging the men one by one.

"Jackson got you everyone together to be here for me ? " Maggie asked

"Of course he did Pierce , don't you see us all?" Bailey said

" OMG who is at the hospital besides interns?"Maggie asked

''EXACTLY!" Meredith said

" Maggie my mom is covering and managing ." Jackson replied.

" Good."

Jackson rented out LIV downstairs just for them to party the night away. He was excited . He was marrying Maggie. Surrounded by their friends and family they partied into the wee hours of the night.


	12. Shake it off

Maggie rolled over. She was in a spare bedroom of their suite and felt the urge to vomit .

She hopped up and ran to the bathroom.

She started to puke .

Jackson came into the bathroom "you ok babe ?"

She continued to puke ."I-" she placed her head into the toilet placing her hands on both sides of the toilet seat .

Jackson grabbed a hair tie and attempted to pull her hair back . She leaned up . Her left hand felt heavy . She looked . "This ring is gorgeous ."

Jackson smirked "glad you like it ."

"Banana bag ?" he asked

"Yes please ! You literally thought of everything ." She said as she sat up and leaned against the wall

"Actually it was Meredith . She said once the tequila started being poured we d appreciate it " Jackson said

"Where is everyone ? I can't believe you got them all to come ." Maggie said

"Maggie everyone loves you they're not your friends they are family . Besides I told them they'd all be fired if they didn't come " Jackson said

She laughed .

"No but everyone is flying back this morning ." Jackson said taking a seat on the floor with her

"My head , my stomach , everything ." Maggie explained placing her head on Jakson's shoulder

Jackson set up the iv kit to give Maggie the banana bag .

"How are you not dying right now?"Maggie asked

"You never partied in college and it shows."he laughed "I was in a frat remember ? I took the MCAT after our formal . "

Jackson stuck her .

"Wow you are so gentle . I see why your patients love you. I'd let you be my Dr any day . Oh wait you will be my forever Dr. ! We're engaged ! Or was that a dream, my head is spinning . She said

He smiled at her "Real baby, I put on ring on it . I would kiss you but you've been puking all morning ."

"Shut up maybe I'm pregnant . " Maggie joked

Jackson's eyes widened as he lifted a brow

"I'm kidding Jackson, not pregnant. No way I'm getting that way either I wanna look fit in my dress ! " she said

"As long as we agree we will be having them together . "Jackson said checking the line to the IV

"Of course I want to have little brown babies with your mesmerizing eyes . But I mean are we talking 2 or like 6 because the snap back struggle is real ." Maggie asked

"Probably six . " Jackson said

"Very funny . " Maggie said

Maggie got up and took the IV with her so she could get dressed . She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There she saw a half naked Amelia Shepard .

She smacked her butt waking her .

"Yes please." amelia muttered in her sleep.

She laughed .

She looked closer and could see brown hair sticking out of the covers beside her .

It was link. "How did they even get to our suite" she said out loud walking out .

"She got sick from something she ate and started puking everywhere about half way through . Me and Link took tuns helping her and you told me " don't leave my sister alone" So we brought her up here so you would know she was ok. You guys are crazy. It was def a different side of you. I'm convinced Meres house is the frat house the way you guys party when you do drink. " Jackson said .

Maggie went into the master bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Jackson stood in the doorway.

"How are you feeling , is it kicking in yet?" Jackson asked

"Yes medicine is fascinating isn't it . I mean hung over one minute , the next feeling like I could run a marathon. " Maggie stated

Marathon huh? Jackson said smirking

"What are you smirking about over there ?"

"Babe . We should shower together you know save water ." Jackson said

"Together huh? " She asked

He walked up behind her sliding his hands around her waist kissing her neck ever so gently.

She turned around placing her hands on his face.

She kissed him and slid her hands up his shirt on to his muscles. He slid his hands down her back on to her ass sliding her boy shorts off kneeling down ever so slowly. He removed the IV quickly and picked her up. He pressed a button releasing a overhead waterfall of water as he took her into the massive walk in shower.

Jackson pressed her against the wall gazing into her eyes before entering her .

She gasped and threw her head back. Jackson slowly went in and out of her as she screamed his name . "Your sister is in the other room" he said softly . I- don't- caaa

As she struggled to let the words out.

She climaxed as he kissed her neck. She slid down the wall and on to her feet as they continued locking lips.

"I love you. " Jackson proclaimed

"Love you too." Maggie replied

They both got dressed as Maggie was walking into the sitting area Amelia came out of the additional bedroom of their suite.

" You are a SCREAMER." She said as she walked up to her sister with no makeup , shades , and a bottle of pedialyte.

"Really Amelia?" Maggie asked

"It's all good ! Sex is a wonderful thing. At least he's all yours ." Amelia said

Link walked in looking at Amelia . " And am I not all yours? Thats not what you said last night ." Link said looking at Jackson before they both let out a laugh

"Do you even know what happened last night? " Link asked

"I'll tell you what happened — I got food poisoning and you bitches are wild. Your future husband really knows how to throw a party. she said looking at Jackson "

He's so damn sweet too . I now see what you were talking about Avery is a big sap!" Amelia finished

"Yeah let's keep that on the low Shep?" Jackson said as he entered the room

She walked over putting her arm around him and pulling him down towards her.

"You're in a frat?!Amelia asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, Chris told so many stories ! You guys did a keg stand . I didn't know you rented the entire place out . I was dancing with you drunk people when I started puking everywhere. " Your hubby and Link took care of me all night she said looking at Maggie. Jackson was wasted but a very functional wasted if I do say so myself. He was celebrating but he helped . Quite the hostess. Link did most of the leg work. They took turns with me in the bathroom. When they realized I couldn't walk anywhere they gave me meds and put me here . "

"Who had meds youre talking crazy ."

"Mere! She brought a whole medicine bag full of stuff including that banana bag I see discarded in your trash over there . Best night ever , I mean until I got sick. Don't worry I recorded everything ." Amelia said

"So we re really just gonna delete that." Jackson said reaching for her phone.

"Not a chance, I'm saving it for the wedding. I'll play it before my maid of honor speech. "

" How about we delete it or I tell everyone what you said about Link last night? Or how-"

"Touche!" Amelia said

Maggie laughed. "Wow, did everyone else make it to their rooms ok?"

"So yeah when you drop the line of cash Jackson did the whole hotel treats you like royalty . They are so nice. They escorted everyone to their rooms." Amelia said

"Good, let's round everyone up and get back to Seattle . Hopefully the hospital is still intact .' Link said

Everyone was in the lobby when Jackson, Maggie, Link , and Amelia arrived . They said their goodbyes to everyone as they loaded into a luxury van and headed to the airport.

Maggie's phone rang

" Hello" Maggie said

"Hiiiiii my baby! "Catherine said

" Hi Catherine , hows it going?" Maggie asked

She paused .

"Great! Anything new?" Catherine asked as if she didnt already know a play by play of last nights events

Maggie paused.

"Oh Chile you know I know ! I was one of the first ones to know!" Catherine continued

Maggie laughed

"Congratulations, oh I'm so happy . Are you happy? Did you love that rock my son picked out? He took Karev , he made sure to also run it by your dad . Oh I can't wait to plan for the wedding! My precious grand baby will be the flower girl oh she will look so good in her little curls . Have you thought of a date? What about colors?" Catherine asked

"Catherine"Maggie interrupted .

" It's new, it's fresh. I'm excited and cant wait to marry your son. But right now I'm extremely tired . Can we get together when I get back? "Maggie said

"Oh course baby, you must stop by the house!" Catherine answered

"I will, we will."Maggie said

Jackson looked at Maggie signaling for her to give him the phone .

"Ma."Jackson said

"Tell me everything!" Catherine stated

"It was nothing, we were walking on the beach and I asked ." Jackson said

"Just like a man to ruin all the details. I'll talk to you two when you get home! I love you both kisses." Catherine said

" Ok ma, we love you too." Jackson said

Jackson gave Maggie the phone back with a huge smile on his face looking at Maggie with oversized sunglasses on.

He took her hand. "Tired? "

"I am going to sleep all day . No sex with me so maybe I'll get some sleep" she said .

Jackson laughed " Can you really blame me ? Besides, you can't resist me either ."

"True but your girl is tired." She said

The doctors made it safely to Seattle diving right back into work to prepare for the new interns who would be arriving Monday .


	13. New kids on the block

Jackson and Maggie spent the day lounging in the sun and enjoying the company of beach other.

"I can't believe we're engaged." Maggie said looking at Jackson

"Believe it." he said smiling

"You were so nervous" Maggie said

"Kind of, but I mean i think that's how it's supposed to be ."Jackson replied

Jackson and Maggie both leaned back in their pool chairs and relaxed soaking in the Miami sun.

They stayed until Monday, checking out , then heading straight to the hospital refreshed from Miami .

Monday's were crazier than ever , but this Monday a new set of interns were starting. Maggie and Jackson came straight to work fresh from Miami.

Jo was showing the interns around when she passed by Meredith ,Amelia ,and Maggie . Preparing to drop off their newest ducklings.

"Fresh meat! Yes! " Amelia said

"Aw ,I thought we were exclusive" Link said walking up to the ladies

She shot him a look.

"Who is that cute one?" Maggie said

"You're almost married, you re with link, and I'm the only one not making comments about other men? Deluca would be very proud. " Meredith said as

Maggie and Amelia laughed

"So, we are claiming Deluca now? Noted. "she smirked.

Cute ones walking over"Amelia said turning towards link.

"Dr Pierce? Dr Margaret Pierce? I've read all your articles. You are brilliant, it's an honor to work in the same hospital as you "

Maggie blushed. "And you are?"

"Preston Kelly "the young man said as he straightened his stance.

"Dr Kelly? Yes you are on my service today. See you in 5. "

"Yes ma'am he said awkwardly turning to return to the group ."

"It's Dr Pierce ... Dr Pierce is just fine!" She corrected him

"Are we that old ?" Meredith said turning away motioning for her intern to follow.

"He's totally digging you " Amelia smirked before leaving

"Keith this way" she said as Dr Kelly looked around before realizing she was calling him .

He was gorgeous . He was tall, caramel , hazel eyes, a perfect smile, and most likely worked out . She could tell by the way his scrubs fit . He reminded her of her gorgeous fiancé .

"First surgery is a simple procedure " she explained

"Triple bypass. I'm straightforward I talk fast, don't move slow, keep up and pay attention. You do well if you learn from me . If you fail on my service you aren't worth your salt because other attendings aren't as nice. But don't push it — I'm fair but my work can be intense. Because I am the best. " Maggie explained .

" Yes ma'am" Preston replied .

"And don't call me ma'am ." Maggie said

" I'm a chief but I'm probably close to your age. That's how good I am."

"Yes Dr Pierce " he said

They walked to scrub.

Jackson was using the OR needed for her procedure and was running behind .

They scrubbed anyway because the patient was prepped and ready as soon as he closed . Half way into her scrub Jackson was closed and walked in.

"Dr Jackson Avery ?" Dr Kelly said with excitement

"Hello?" Jackson said giving him a weird look.

"I've almost perfected the technique you and Mark Sloan created in the simulation lab while I was at Georgetown . Your spray on skin is fascinating . I can't believe I got to meet you and be on Dr Pierces service all in the same day. You guys ever think about collaborating ? You could revolutionize heart grafts ,or something. You two are awesome !" Dr Kelly said.

The intern went on seemingly sucking up but Jackson didn't mind.

"Meet Dr fancy pants who doesn't care about anybody else's time. She said looking at Jackson. Jackson you are late, making me late for my surgery." Maggie said annoyed .

Jackson walked over to the scrub sink and started to scrub out .

He leaned over and whispered in her ear "let me make it up to you baby ."

She nudged him and laughed

"Dr ?"Jackson said looking at Preston.

"Kelly" Maggie said

"Dr Kelly , me and Dr Pierce collaborate all the time .." he smirked and kissed her on the cheek . Again whispering in her ear " under the sheets"

Maggie blushed starring at the floor.

"Oh yea, got it . Totally a power couple . " Dr Kelly said " Your kids will likely cure cancer ."

"Speaking of kids. Dont forget I'm taking Harriet with me tonight to your moms for girls night then we'll be home later."

"You guys have a daughter?" Dr Kelly asked as if it should have been public knowledge

"Yes" Maggie said not paying attention to Dr Kelly but to Jackson to make sure he responded to acknowledge the plan she presented to him.

"She must be beautiful." Dr Kelly went on

"She looks just like her mom."Jackson said looking at Maggie knowing Dr Kelly assumed Maggie was Harriets mother.

"Try not to lose your ring Maggie , I know you put it in your pocket. My mom usually puts hers in this little square container, maybe we should get you one?"

"Bye Dr Avery ." She said smiling feeling for the rock she had placed in her pocket . She wasn't used to wearing a ring . "How does he know me so well?" She thought to herself

"See ya later Pierce " he winked at her before leaving .

Maggie had a successful surgery and let Dr Kelly close . She was headed to the caf when she got a page from Jackson .

She entered the on call room.

"You paged?"

"Damn . I haven't seen you all day and that's the greeting I get?"

"Saw you today . Territorial much?"

"What? Nooo.. Me?" He said sarcastically

"Remember the movie "us"? Kid looks just like me! I know you are attracted to him... "Jackson said wanting a response out of Maggie

" He's feeling you I can tell." Its fine , I'm the one your with though. He said gazing into her eyes

"Oh yea? Hes feeling me?"

She walked up so close she could smell he was wearing her favorite cologne.

He lowered his head as they touched noses.

"Im not feeling him, but if you're jealous he gets to be around me all day I'm ok with that . "She said smiling then standing on her tip toes to kiss his neck.

" Jealous Jackson is kind of hot."

"I love you " Jackson said

"I know " Maggie replied

Jackson scrunched his face with confusion

"I love you too babe. Now I'm going back to work. " she replied

Jackson grabbed Maggie's waist as she went for the door.

"Really quick? " he said as he pulled her body in tight .

"You don't know how to be quick" Maggie said kissing his lips before turning to leave.

"Just let me —" Jackson reached his hand down the front of Maggie's scrub bottoms to her placing his fingers inside her . He had pressed his erection pressed against her from behind.

She quivered. "No babe. Later . " she said

He let her go smiling. "You're gonna leave me like this?" Jackson asked

"Bye fiancé ." She said blowing him a kiss.

" Maggie seriously though don't ever forget what a catch you are. I'm lucky as hell to have you." he paused

She smiled saying " You do .. see this ring that keeps popping out of my gloves . Yeah you have me ."

" You often times don't see what we all see. And guys want you babe. You're the whole package and in bed... " He said grabbing her again kissing her neck.

" Good to know " She laughed.

Maggie opened the door to find Dr. Kelly awaiting as he was about to go into the on call room.

"We keep moving, interns never rest or sleep !"she explained

"Yes Dr Pierce " Dr Kelly said.

Dr Kelly followed Maggie to the nurses station .

"Round on all my post ops and page me for any status changes. I'll see you tomorrow. " she said

Maggie swung by the daycare to pick up Harriet to take her to girls night at Catherine's.

She arrived at Catherine's . She got out of the car and undid harriets car seat and walked her inside.

Catherine opened the door before Maggie could knock.

"My sweet girls!"

"Hi Catherine"Maggie said sweetly

"Gramaaaa" Harriet said hoping up and down.

They went inside were Catherine had a real life spa in her living room.

"I thought we could do mani pedis and massages " Catherine said

"Do you two ever do normal things? She said referring to Catherine and jakson having "rich people problems"

"Oh baby , we aren't normal. We are world class surgeons and their offspring." Catherine replied

Maggie and Catherine sat in the massage chairs while Harriet was set up on a smaller chair with their toes in the warm foot spa.

"So tell me child , how are you ?"Catherine asked

"Im great . Everything is really great. Me and Jackson are good , Harriet is the perfect little one, and things are even positive with me and April ." Maggie said

"Boringggg! But happy everything is great! So tell me have you two picked a date?" Catherine asked

"Not yet , Maggie said

"Tell me all about it Maggie was it everything you wanted ?"

"It was actually. I would have said yes to Jackson at home in the living room. But he's really sweet and spoils me I get it. It's how he was taught and I'm so thankful to you for raising the greatest guy ."

Catherine leaned back and smiled "He is great. "

"He got a little jealous today and it was cute." Maggie went on to explain as she adjusted her seat

"Go on" Catherine encouraged

" There's a new doctor . An intern and he looks VERY similar to Jackson like I mean now that I think about it they have the same caring eyes and great smile. It's weird . But anyway , he got a little territorial and kissed me in in front of him. " Maggie explained

"Sounds like my son . Men always want to show theirs are bigger if you know what I mean. "

Catherine said as she sank a little in her chair

"This new doctor ... what was his name"

"Dr Kelly. " Maggie said

"Oh ." Catherine said uncomfortably.

"Well baby I'm glad my girls came over. " Catherine continued

"Anytime Catherine. " Maggie said as they

sat back and relaxed receiving massages until their pedicures were finished.

Catherine let Maggie and Harriet out and let out a deep sigh. She walked upstairs to her bedroom where Richard had been asleep since earlier in the evening . She went into her master walk in closet and headed to a small box buried in another shoe box . She opened it and pulled out a stack of pictures . She reviewed them . She smiled reminiscing .

Back at the hospital Jackson was just getting off a 5 hour surgery when he went to text Maggie.

J:" Just checking on you babe. Done with surgery. Headed home . "

M: "We are done at your moms. Be there soon."

J: "love you , see you soon."

Jackson smiled. Things could not be more perfect. He was marrying Maggie . He had a beautiful daughter who was smart funny and loved people. And her mom and Maggie got along great.

Jackson and Maggie arrived almost around the same time.

Jackson got out of his car and went to the drivers side of Maggie's sedan.

"Excuse me miss can I help you out of the car? You and your daughter? Jackson said as he looked to the back seat at a sleeping Harriet . "

" Well I am sorry sir I'm waiting on my fiancé . He should be here soon. " Maggie laughed and said

"I'm sorry about today."

"About?" Jackson asked

" He asked if we had a daughter and I said yes. I'm sorry I didn't mean to step on April's toes I KNOW she is Harriets mother and I am not. " Maggie rambled

"It was subconscious, you didn't think about it. Honestly when we all stand together she does look like she's our kid" Jackson said

" I know right! I told Meredith that once. " Maggie said

Jackson laughed " Pierce we can have plenty of babies that weigh and measure and name their cadaver hearts he said opening her car door to let her out .

" You'll never let me live that down huh? Maggie said

"Nope." He said kissing her

Jackson got Harriet out of the car and they headed upstairs.


	14. Legendary

Jackson and Maggie arrived at the hospital hand and hand the next day

"You guys are so cute. "Amelia said sarcastically

Maggie rolled her eyes .

Meredith came in.

"I hear it's guys night out?" she asked

"Jesus Deluca can't keep anything from the ladies huh?" Jackson laughed

"Well I pressed ..." Meredith said winking.

"Jackson you didn't tell me about guys night." Maggie said raising a brow

"Yeah so it was last minute babe can I go? Jackson said smiling then kissing her cheek.

Maggie laughed and played along " Sure , if you get home at a reasonable time."

"Trust me with you is the only place I want to be . but the fellas asked so.." Jackson explained .

"You just don't get my boyfriend arrested . " Meredith said , "he doesn't make the greatest decisions.

"He's dating you , that's a positive decision he's made " Karev said walking in giving Jackson a high five.

...

Things were just starting to settle down for the night when Catherine met up with Richard in at the triage desk.

"I've got someone I want you to meet ."Richard said with excitement waving down Dr Kelly.

"This is Preston Kelly. My next protege. He's got great hands and a real eye for plastics. I think he should really think about linking up with Jackson. "

Catherine gulped "Richard dear, I know all the interns . I picked them remember?

We are glad to have you here ."She said looking at Preston.

"I've got one patient to chart on then we can head home sweetie." Richard said leaving

"You have 24 hours to tell them before I do." Dr Kelly said.

"Not here. Get in here." Catherine said opening the conference room and closing the blinds.

"Preston, how did you even find out. The records were sealed." She asked

All through undergrad I was fascinated with medicine. I didn't know why. I took 2 years off to research and then got a double masters before applying to med school. I was intrigued by plastics.

I looked up the best, and Jackson is at the top of that list. Looking at pics of him the pieces all started to fit together. Not to mention people always say how much I look like him.

My parents couldn't tell you a thing about medicine nor were they interested in it. When they told me I was adopted it made sense. I was curious and wanted to find my birth parents. I spent all summer working and hired a detective referred to me by one of friends form college. Imagine my surprise when he told me I was an Avery. I didn't know for sure until now. That look on your face tells me everything I need to know. I didn't even apply here."

"Preston It's not what you think."

"Then tell me CATHERINE." He pleaded

What is it?"

"I'm not your mom." She said with teary eyes

"What? But I'm an Avery!" he replied

"Yes, you child are an Avery, but not a Fox. You see Robert was a cheater. My baby doesn't share that trait from his father. I knew who I was marrying. Just like all the other girls I thought I could change a man with a couple marriage vows and a child. I found out that Natalie was pregnant with you our second year of med school. She was my best friend. I was hurt. But I knew that Harper would want her paid off as his son already had a wife and a child and that wasn't very becoming of the family name. She was strong. She didn't want to give you up when he came to her about aborting you. She had you and left town she promised if I didn't tell Robert where she was going she would keep in touch so I knew she was safe. Years later I hadn't heard from her in a while. Her cousin contacted me saying that she took her own life. I searched to find you because you weren't to blame for any of this mess and I wanted you to have a good life. I made sure you were taken care of. I checked on you throughout life.

"Why?"

"Natalie was a good girl. She went to a party one night and Robert raped her. "she didn't betray my friendship Robert betrayed our marriage.

"So let me get this straight. Your husband raped my mom, she had me, then took her life.

"Yes I'm sorry." Catherine said reaching out to Preston.

He backed away "Why didn't you reach out? You knew who I was and didn't say anything. You helped me through life yeah. It makes sense now. The scholarships, housing stipends, hell I didn't even apply to Grey Sloan and somehow got an acceptance letter. But don't you think I might have wanted to meet my brother?! All these years. "Preston said

"24 hours just turned into no hours. You had his whole life to tell him.I don't want a thing from you . I just want a relationship with my brother. He's thought I would come here and not speak to him or call you out?"

Preston said as he walked out.

It was time for the guys to meet up when Jackson went to leave the hospital. He had walked out of the front door when Dr Kelly stopped him.

"Jackson."

"I know we don't know each other well and you prob aren't my biggest fan because I kind of hit on your girl. But we are a lot alike. Clearly we have the same taste in women. And I'm sorry I didn't mean any disrespect towards Maggie but she is truly beautiful.

"Thank you? It's ok? Is this going anywhere? Jackson said

"I want you to know. You're my brother. "

"What are you after here?" Jackson said taking a couple steps back.

"My father is your father. My mother took her life and I was put in the system in Boston and then I was adopted by a great couple in DC. THEY are my parents, but my biological father is Robert Avery. Your dad. I'm an Avery. "

" You're lying. I don't know what you came here for but stay away from me. Jackson said angrily as he walked away

Jackson called Ben to cancel and went straight to Catherine .

Jackson went into Catherine's office.

"I have a BROTHER?! "Jackson yelled

"Sh- BOY! Sit down and let me explain."

"Yeah, explain to me MOM why I never knew I had a brother. And why some stranger who has a major crush on my fiancé by the way walked up to me at MY hospital and told me news my mother should have told me a long time ago. I'm guessing it's true since your first response wasn't to deny it."

"Jackson. Hear me out please"

"I can't even look at you right now. Does your husband know? "Jackson said walking out.

"Know what?" Richard said coming in from the hallway

Jackson drove home

All he wanted was to talk to Maggie.

He got home and jogged up the stairs

"Hey baby." Maggie said with her bright smile.

Jackson shed a single tear as he put his hand on his head. "Maggie." He said in a sad voice

"Omg what's wrong babe? Maggie said concerned.

"I have a brother."

Maggie walked over and brought Jackson to the bed to sit.

"Slow down, what's going on?" She said

"Preston, I knew something was so familiar about him. He told me tonight when I was leaving that he's my brother.

"Babe did you talk to your mother?"

"I went to her office and I couldn't even look at her. I felt like I had been lied to my whole life I-

Jackson placed his head in Maggie's lap.

"I don't know what to think or do or even say to my mom. You know I can't even be mad at him for liking you he's my brother of course we have the same taste." He smiled

"Babe unfortunately I'm all too familiar with telling someone I'm their sibling that they knew nothing about."

"Let me run you a bath. It'll be calming. You can relax, have some peace and quiet and then in the morning you can decide how you wanna proceed from there. Trust me this is an overwhelming thing but I'm here for you. Always. I will do whatever you need me too. "Maggie said getting up to walk in the bathroom.

After running the bath Maggie lead Jackson into the bathroom by his hand. She turned around and saw her man a way she never had before. He was hurting, he was confused, he was sad. She caressed him. She stood in front of him slowly undressing him so delicately. When he was naked he stepped into the tub. He reached his hand out to Maggie as to signal her to get in.

"You want me with you?" she asked

Jackson locked eyes with Maggie and said "Good moments, bad moments, and everything in between I ALWAYS want you with me.

Maggie undressed and got in with Jackson.

He wrapped his arms around her as she settled between his legs and kissed her neck.

"I love you. "Jackson said

"I love you too Jackson." Maggie said.

Maggie knew all these emotions so well.


	15. Love and War

Chapter 15-

Jackson usually was usually up early in the mornings. He slept in late.

Maggie came upstairs

"Baby, you okay? Are you ready to get up? Let's get a shower "she offered.

Jackson moaned and laid back in bed.

"I'm getting naked Jackson." Maggie teased

He peeped his head from out of the covers

"Babe" He said softly.

"What was that Jackson? "she said seductively

"I'm just going to touch myself in the shower then. I would rather have your hands all over me. "she continued as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"I'm getting in "she said as she turned around to him standing in front of her .

"You're my weakness. You know that?" Jackson said

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They continued kissing as he walked her backwards into the walk-in shower. He took of his pants and grabbed her ass as the water flowed onto their bodies.

"Babe are you ok?" Maggie said with concern

"I don't know. But you are doing a really good job distracting me right now." Jackson said

"Babe we can talk you know. "Maggie continued

"Margaret are you trying to talk about feelings? And not ru? "He said laughing

"Very funny Jackson! I'm trying to be there for my future hubby." Maggie explained

"I'm trying to be inside my future wife." He said entering her as they both let out a sigh

After they showered Jackson walked downstairs where he had left his phone when he got in last night. He had 12 missed calls. All from his mom. He placed his phone back down.

"You need to talk to her you know." Maggie said coming down the stairs

"I don't want to talk to anyone but you right now. "Jackson said

"You also need to talk to your brother. You were really harsh to him and he just wants to know you. Trust me I get that more than anyone. All I wanted was to know Mere and she had a similar reaction." Maggie continued. "If you don't make the effort I will. I'm not having you mad at your mom or ignoring Preston. Fix it. They are your family. "

"I know babe. I'm just-I have a lot of emotions going on right now. "

"Are you skipping work?"

"I already text my intern and had her move my schedule around . I told Bailey I wasn't feeling good. "

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I'm letting you sulk today, but tomorrow is a new day and I'm not playing with you Avery. You're a big boy. You can handle it. "

"Yes ma'am." Jackson said sarcastically.

Jackson stayed home and played with Harriet. She enjoyed being home. It was a nice change from daycare.

Maggie went into work meaning to avoid Dr Kelly but he was on her service.

He walked up to her less confident than she had seen him. She pulled him to the side.

"Listen we are in a unique situation and I literally hold human hearts in my hands. That takes all the focus in the world. Are you up for that? Because if you aren't there's no need of you being on my service."

"Dr Pierce, I got you."

"And for what it's worth I was in your shoes not long ago. He'll come around. You are family. Yes, I now everything by the way. Jackson and I don't keep secrets. I'm pulling for you guys to connect. We can't change the past, but we can direct our future."

"Dr Pierce. Thank you. I apologized for flirting with you to Jackson. If I would have known you were his future wife I would have not come at you like that. As soon as I knew I let it go. Hope it wasn't uncomfortable for you."

" It's all good. "Maggie said

Maggie left work early to check in Jackson. When she walked in, she found him and Harriet asleep on the couch. She text Catherine.

M: "Making dinner tonight you're invited . No is not an option "

C: "Calm down chile, I'll be there."

Next, she called down to the desk.

"Hello, how may we assist you today ?"

"Please connect me to Preston Kelly." She said

"One moment please."

"Hello?"

"Dinner tonight at our place. No is not an option."

"How did you even know I was home?"

"You and Jackson are a lot a like you know? I knew you would go home early because as much as you too try to be all tough, you're really gentle. So 8pm. Got it?"

"Yes, I'll be there. He knows I'm coming right?"

"Let me worry about that. See you soon "Maggie said

Jackson woke up from his nap and noticed Maggie was gone. He called her

"Hey babe where'd you go? Back to the hospital?

"Nope, got food to make dinner. I'm in the garage. Be up soon."

Maggie walked in with more grocery bags than she could handle.

"Babe I could have helped you he said grabbing the bags from her to help."

He looked in the bags and saw all the ingredients to Diane's lasagna.

"Lasagna huh? What's the occasion?"

"Oh nothing."she said

Jackson went back over to the couch to sit down as Maggie prepared the food.

Around 730 the doorbell rang.

"Jackson can you get that?" She. Shouted from the kitchen.

Jackson went to the door and when he opened it he saw his mom and Richard

"Well aren't you going to hug your momma?" She said

He hugged her and shook Richards hand

"Nice to see you Richard. "Jackson said

"Boy stop it. I told him everything. He knows."

Catherine and Richard walked past Jackson inside the house.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rang again

Jackson opened the door this time to Preston with a bottle of wine.

"MAGGIEEEE!" Jackson shouted looking towards the kitchen

"Come on in Preston." Maggie said

Catherine looked in his direction.

Maggie walked over taking a break from cooking and took the bottle of wine from his arms and hugged him.

Preston sat down on the couch in awkward silence with Catherine Richard and Jackson.

Food is ready! "Maggie said moments later.

Everyone sat down.

"Ok so I'm going to help you all help yourselves. "She started.

No more sadness, anger, confusion or hurt. You three are family.

"Jackson you only get one mom. It's wonderful you have a brother even if only half. It's more than you've ever had. Cherish it. Explore it."

"Preston stop harboring I'll will. It's shitty what happened and maybe you were robbed a glamorous life but maybe not. Your parents love you and gave you everything you needed. Trust me I've been there."

"Catherine you owe Jackson an apology. You lied to him all these years. But they love you. We love you. We know you always do things out of love and don't mean any harm."

Richard spoke: "I can say I'm uniquely qualified to speak on this situation bc I was in this situation myself. Forget everything and love one another. You have the information now. It's up to you if you want to make this positive or negative. Catherine grabbed Richards hand and looked at him smiling.

All three were shocked. Maggie was right.

The rest of the night they ate and talked like family. There were no ill feelings or anger. They all got along. Jackson realized how similar he was to Preston.

As it got later Catherine and Richard left.

Preston hung around for a little longer and him and Jackson got to talking.

"You place is dope you like sports?"

"Love sports. Watch party mania over here next time I'll invite you with the guys"

"That would be great." Preston responded

Maggie looked on as the two chatted it up on the balcony and smiled. She then put away the leftovers and made a Togo box for Preston.

Preston was walking down the hallway when his phone rang

"Is it done?" A voice said

"I'm in, but I don't know about this anymore"Preston replied

"Don't be a baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maggie joined Jackson on the couch.

"You are perfect for me."

"Well duh." She replied smiling

"You thought of all of that? Called everyone, helped us all be open to moving forward AND made my favorite meal?" I'm want to give you the world.

Maggie kissed Jackson. "You already have."

That's the thing about love and war. War always comes. Always. And most often it's when you least expect it.


	16. Family Affair

As the weeks went on the news broke in no time. There was another Avery. Jackson's brother. A second prince to the throne that was once Harper Avery's legacy.

The wedding was only a couple of months away and Jackson was handling everything well taking Maggie's advice.

"Your brother in law is such eye candy ." Amelia said as she came in to review scans with Maggie.

"Yes. He looks a lot like another surgeon I know and love. "Maggie replied

"Weird huh? You come here to meet your family ... he came here to meet his family. "

"I guess I never realized how similar our stories are . "Maggie replied

"How is wedding planning going?"

"Well ... I'm kind of worried about the first dance. I can't dance, slow dance that is . Jackson can he is a rich kid. He's went to more balls than I can count. They both laughed

"I can help with that." Preston said walking in.

Amelia looked him up and down "But is that all you want to help with?" She said smiling

Maggie swatted at Amelia.

"Look I'm the same size, height , all that . Let me help. It can be my wedding present to the both of you. Please?"

"Well ok. I'm going today to sign up, can you come to fill out the forms?"

"Sure, text me when you are ready." Preston said

"Teratoma! Yes! "Amelia said with excitement. Little sis you want in?"

"I'm in."

They both headed to surgery leaving Preston behind.

After surgery Maggie text Preston thanking him and letting him know she was about ready to leave.

She was nervous but thought it was sweet he wanted to help.

...

"Can you point me to Dr Avery?" A beautiful young brunette woman said

"I can page him." The nurse replied

Jackson came down.

"Kate?" He said surprised.

"You haven't been returning my calls are texts! I wanted to make sure you were still alive! She said hugging him.

Amelia looked on as some random woman hugged her sister's fiancé.

Jackson failed to put his arms around her and pulled her to the side.

"Yeah about that. I am engaged. "

"But we are friends. Is your fiancé that insecure?"

"No, I think it's inappropriate I have any side conversations. I'm focused on work, my daughter and my fiancé. "

"But I thought we really connected. She said attempting to touch his chest. "

Jackson moved back. "We both shared our hurt and loss and that's it. I felt it was needed but I didn't have a romantic connection with you. I'm sorry if you did?"

Jackson couldn't believe it. Maggie was right. Kind of like his mom was always right. He shouldn't have swapped numbers with Kate there was no place for her in his life. He really didn't think she would try to be more than friends because nothing happened out there. But he could see how messy it could all be portrayed or even believed with the right narrative.

"Kate, I'm ok , I'm fine. I'm glad you are ok and thank you for listening while I was away, but I cannot see or speak to you again. "I don't want any confusion. I love my fiancé. No one else." Jackson said

"Jackson, she doesn't connect with you like I do. She's never experienced hurt or pain" she said as he walked away.

Amelia went to find Meredith

"Sista!" She said as Meredith was looking at her tablet.

"What! "she said widening her eyes .

"Rem that chick Maggie had a fit about who was texting brother in law? What was her name?"

"Kate, I think?" Meredith said

"Omg, she is here and totally just rolled up on Jackson. "

"What? Are you sure?"

"Like 99 percent sure because I don't know what she looks like and I'm pretty shitty at overhearing conversations, but the body language was overwhelming.

"Him or her." Meredith asked

"Def her, Jackson is WHIPPED."

Meredith smiled. "Well we should talk to Jackson and see what's going on."

"Before Maggie? Everyone in the pit saw what I saw."

"Before Maggie, you know how she gets . We need the full story. "

"You're right" she said

Amelia and Meredith found Jackson in the on-call room napping.

"Jackson! "Meredith said

"Yeah."

"Who the hell were you just talking to?"

"Word travels fast huh AMELIA "He said looking at her as she pointed to herself "

"Not cool. Everyone is going to make stories up about who this woman is, and I need the truth because if my sister finds out from a triage nurse I'll kill you.

"If you cheated on my sister, I will kill you." Amelia added.

"I didn't cheat on Maggie and never will. "He said with half a smile

" That was Kate from my camping trip."

"I knew it!" Amelia said

"Your Jesus trip?" Meredith commented

"Yeah whatever ." Jackson said

"What does she want?" Meredith asked

"She said I wasn't responding to her, so she came to see if I was ok. I wasn't responding because I deleted and blocked her. I didn't want to upset Maggie even if I felt it was harmless."

"No way I'm making a trip to a guy's work to check up on them if it's harmless. Amelia said

"I get that. I get Maggie's point now clearly. "Jackson said

"Well did she back off?"

"I told her to leave me alone and I don't ever want to speak to or see her again."

"Ok good. So we are all good "Amelia said.

Jackson laid back down "all good"

Preston was coming out of the bathroom when she approached him.

"I don't want to do this anymore Katie."

"You were always so soft. "

"They are my family. They were welcoming I don't want anyone to get hurt. "

"Don't you want to hurt them like they hurt you? You can't chicken out now. "

"No. I actually just want to get to know them." Preston said

"That wasn't the plan. The plan was to destroy them one by one. Jackson is obviously pussy whipped over his girl so I couldn't quite get in there with him, but I'll keep trying.

Your mother died; my aunt died. His mother and the mother of his child should die. They took her from us. All that money and power and they don't get to get away with it. I know they had her killed. When I found out there was a living breathing Avery boy child, I knew we had to do this. How could he grow up with everything and they not even acknowledge you? You should have a piece of their empire.

"I know but I forgive." Preston said

" He isn't bad, Catherine isn't bad. I grew up in a good family. Catherine even silently helped me through life."

"Your unbelievable. I'm going through with the plan. He needs to hurt like you did, like I did. She was the closest thing to a mother figure I had. If you don't help me, I'll go through with it alone and tip off the cops myself. No one knows me. I have no motive. YOU the forgotten Avery do. " she walked away

Maggie came from around the corner.

"Ready to go? The office closes at 6 and I want the paperwork in.

Preston paused. "Yeah. I am."


	17. Whose blood is that ?

Preston and Maggie were on the way to the dance studio.

"So how is it going?" Maggie asked

"You know I told my biological birth dad he was my dad a couple years back." Maggie explained

"Really? "Preston asked

"Yes, it was one of the scariest moments of my life." She said

"Wow. Yeah I had a lot of emotions." He said

"I mean I knew I loved the parents who raised me, but they just didn't get me you know?" Maggie went on

"Yeah I totally understand it's like we were different people. "Preston added

"Right! "Maggie agreed

"You're apart of medically royalty. Your life should all make sense now. Did it help to find out what you found out? She asked

"Yeah. I'm good with it just trying to find my place." Preston responded

"It'll take some time but baby steps you know?"

"Thank you Maggie." Preston said

Preston and Maggie finished the forms and Maggie brought Preston back to his car.

Preston got into his car when he was startled.

"Kate you cannot scare people like that!"

"We are doing it tonight. Did you get the phone?" She said pulling out a gun

Maggie is going to Catherine's ?

"Yes"

"He handed her Maggie's cell phone."

"I'm telling you, asking you, begging you not to do this. Change your mind?"

She exited the car

Maggie arrived to Catherine's to pick up Harriet but didn't have her cell.

"Shoot I probably left it at the hospital "she thought to herself."

She knocked and Catherine answered.

"Hey baby. Harriet is almost ready to go come inside."

Maggie walked inside.

Minutes later Jackson pulled up.

He banged on the door.

"Mom! Mom!"

Catherine opened the door with Maggie standing behind her with a sleeping Harriet.

"Boy if you don't stop banging on this door! You aren't the police. Get inside."

"Maggie, you two are ok!" Jackson said frantically

"Yes Jackson. Why wouldn't we be? "Maggie asked

"I got a 911 text saying Harriet was hurt over here. From your phone. He explained

"Jackson, I don't even know where my phone is. You sound crazy. What is going on?" Maggie said

"I'll tell you what's going on. "a voice said from the shadows.

"Get inside! NOW"

"Kate?" Jackson said

"Kate?!" Maggie questioned

"Kate from that trip?!" Catherine said.

When they all got inside, they were instructed to take a seat.

Jackson stood up.

"I don't know what this is about, but these are the three most important people in my life. Leave them alone. You're mad at me not them."

"Incorrect. I'm mad at you all.

Catherine - you let your husband rape my aunt.

"Your aunt?!" Jackson said

"Shut up! "she said looking at Jackson

"You let him rape her and then kill her all because she didn't abort her child!"

You two were friends! You cared more about being an Avery than a human life. What kind of friend were you? You robbed me from knowing the only family I had for years in Preston.

"and then YOU — Jackson you grew up with everything. Never taking responsibilities for any of your actions. Your grandad was a piece of SHIT. He protected your dad, he protected you. Did anyone think maybe my aunt meant something to us?! I grew up with a drug addict mom and she was the closest thing I had to a mom and your family took her from me. "

"Then there's little miss Maggie"

"Jackson did you think we met by chance. Preston was looking for his family and I was looking for him too. When we found each other he was hurt? We came up with this plan. I researched you. Studied your family and all the people in your lives. I knew it would take a while, but I knew we could get. I was so close to breaking up your perfect little relationship. Maggie you threw a wrench in the plan because he really loves you. I thought for sure the texting would ruin you, I could sleep with him and that would be it. But you stuck around. He wouldn't even sex me in the middle of nowhere knowing you would never find out. So on to phase two —taking his mother's life. She said pointing at Catherine. And his baby's mother's life pointing at Maggie who was shielding Harriet, Leaving him with no one. Just like it left us.

"Kate let's talk about this." Jackson said

"No need to talk. Did your father talk to my aunt when she got pregnant? Or offer her something other than death?

"You and Preston want to ruin me and my family because you think we ruined yours?"

"Well it was us but now it's just me. You see he gets that bitchassness trait you also possess from your father I suppose. He said something about cancelling the plan because he met you and your precious smile and charm won him over. But I want justice. For my family."

Maggie was in tears covering Harriet like a human body shield. Harriet hadn't even awoken with all the commotion.

"If anybody is getting shot it's me. You kill me, not them."

"That's sweet. She said. How about you just go first. That will work. If you AND Catherine are dead Preston inherits it all." She said holding the gun towards Jackson's heart. Your dad will be my next stop.

"No- enough. "a voice said

"Stop Kate. Don't do this." Preston said entering the home.

"I'm doing this Preston."

"No!" Catherine screamed

Preston ran to Jackson as a single gunshot went off.

Both men fell to the ground but only one was left unconscious.


	18. Brotherly Love

Maggie let out a scream that would send a chill down your spine. She cradled Harriet. She closed her eyes.

She could not breathe.

A neighbor must have heard the gunshot because before Maggie opened her eyes again the police were there.

She could hear the sound of the ambulance sirens in the distance. She heard the paramedics bust through the door. She could hear Catherine crying.

Richard rushed in.

"What happened?! What happened?" He kept saying.

Harriet was screaming bloody murder but Maggie never lost her grip.

The police were taking kate again when Maggie opened her eyes. There was blood everywhere.

She stood up never letting harriet go she was afraid to look.

Jackson was knelling over a limp Preston.

"Stay with me. Stay with me bud. We have to know each other. This isn't the end for you. You hear me ?!"

Preston was unconscious. Jackson was drenched in his blood. He was holding pressure.

Maggie took let out a breath she had been holding for what seemed like minutes.

Richard reached for Harriet ."Go , help him." He said.

The ambulance arrived to grey Sloan and Jackson and Maggie rolled Preston out.

"Maggie ! Jackson! What happened." Meredith said in shock.

"Long story, we ve got to get him upstairs. GSW to to upper chest. Pulse is thready."

Owen came out blocking Maggie and Jackson — "we ve got it from here . " he said

"Owen you cannot do this I am the chief of cardiothoracic surgery he had a BULLET graze his heart. I have to. " she said crying.

Riggs came out " Maggie I got him. You and Jackson have to go to the waiting area."

Jackson pulled Maggie away as she collapsed into his arms balling .

"It's ok, it's ok , you're ok. We all are ok."

Catherine and Richard pulled up with Harriet .

"What the hell happened ?" Richard said

Maggie grabbed Harriet rocking her for comfort.

"He was trying to kill you all? " Richard said

"I don't think so . I think that was his plan with her when he was mad but I think being here meeting us he wanted to just have a family. Blood. He wasn't going to hurt us. Jackson said

"Jackson you are so stupid! " Maggie said enraged.

"You stood in front of a bullet ! What would I have told Harriet?! So damn stupid "she said crying uncontrollably. "STUPID HEROICS!"

Jackson grabbed her . " I will always protect you. I would have taken a round of bullets for you three. "

"I -i- " Maggie was gasping for air as she fell into Jackson's embrace.

He kissed the top of her head.

Catherine Richard Maggie took Harriet and sat in the waiting room. Jackson changed into a pair of scrubs .

Meredith came into the attending lounge

" Jackson. You did everything in your power to protect my sister and I'm forever grateful for that. I already lost one sister . "

" If anything had happened to my mom Maggie or Harriet I wouldn't know what to do with myself ."

Jackson had held it together for them but he broke down in tears.

"It's ok , it's ok. "Meredith said rubbing his back

"Jackson you can't put yourself in that kind of danger even if for noble reasons. "

" I know . It's just she was right." If I would have never exchanged numbers with Kate we wouldn't be here."

"She was right but guys are stupid . You don't think things are a big deal when they are and we get that. The important thing is that you all are safe. Preston made it out of surgery and he's still your brother. When it came to it he tried to save you. Kate made it a point to stalk you and attempt to ruin your life. You couldn't have seen this coming."

Meredith hugged Jackson.

Jackson walked into the waiting room with Meredith .

Meredith began speaking

" He's gonna make it. I'm sorry this happened but he actually stood in front of a bullet for all of you. Like it or not Jackson is his only blood relative and somewhere deep inside he didn't want to hurt any of you. He may have wanted to before but he didn't at the end."

"Can I see him." Jackson asked

"Sure." Meredith said

Jackson walked into the ICU.

Preston was awake but groggy.

"I didn't want you to—

"I know ." Jackson said cutting him off.

"You got robbed of your mother and you were angry. You may have wanted to hurt the family back then but I know that's not the case now."

Preston shed tears

" I'm so sorry. Kate talked me into it. She said that I would feel better if I got revenge but I don't . I just feel dumb and empty because I helped her. "

"I'm transferring to another residency program. "

"You don't have to . You are always going to be my little brother. You saved my life. Doesn't matter what happened at the start you tried to help at the end . "

Preston put his head down.

"Can you just tell everyone I'm so sorry."

"How about you tell us yourself."Catherine said walking in with Maggie.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Hush child, you were hurting. Much like the way Robert hurt me all these years. You're not excused for your actions but you are family. "

" I'll come see you tomorrow . We re gonna get home. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you ." Preston said

"Get better ok? We ve got dancing to so." Maggie said

Jackson and Maggie arrived to their apartment.

Maggie went to immediately put Harriet to bed.

Jackson was waiting in their bedroom when she walked in.

Maggie let out a waterfall of tears.

Jackson walked towards her.

" I was so scared Jackson."

"I know baby. " he said pulling her into him

"You're safe , you're ok. "

" Maggie do you wanna talk."

" No. I wanna stand here just like this." She said .

"Maggie I love you so much. You were right. If I would have not spoken to her she would have never been able to put anyone I loved in danger . I'm so sorry. This is my fault. "

Maggie stepped back and looked jackson in his eyes.

"I didn't want to be right . You couldn't have known this would happen or that some random woman you met while camping would ever try and hurt the people you love. But you have to be careful Jackson. You are an Avery. Your grandfather had enemies and so did your father apparently. You've got to promise me that you won't put yourself in danger that way ever again. You scared me to death. I thought when that gunshot went off I had lost you. If that happened I would lose a piece of me. " she said with tears in her eyes.

You can't do that! She yelled.

"To me or our unborn child."

"What?" He said

"We re having a baby. I'm pregnant with your —

Jackson grabbed her tight.

"You're having my baby!?

Why didn't you say anything ? He asked

How late are you? Did you take a test ?"

"I only took a couple tests . I'm just a couple months late . " she said as if the tests were wrong

Jackson smiled " Baby.."

"There was so much going on the past couple of months and I thought maybe I was just stressed from wedding prep and everything. I mean there's still bloodwork to be done. "Maggie rambled on.

"Ok babe tomorrow we will make sure ." He said knowing his fiancé needed science at all times .


	19. After the storm

The Fox foundation sent out a press release which spun the narrative.

They made Preston a hero. The talk around the hospital was that Preston saved not only one of the owners of the hospital but board members, one chief, and a child. The only ones who knew the crazy actual story were the sisters. They saw Kate as the crazy one and gave Preston the benefit of the doubt.

Preston made a speedy recovery and decided to stay in the program. He was in the spotlight. A place he had never been before and it was a positive vibe. He was the freshest new face of Grey Sloan and had the surgery skills to match his undeniably gorgeous Avery face.

Kate was in jail awaiting trial on 4 counts of attempted murder, possession of a deadly weapon , stalking, trespassing, breaking and entering and slew of other charges .

Maggie was pregnant. REALLY pregnant.

"Do you have any pickles?" Maggie said at the counter in the cafe.

"A pickle is what got you into this predicament" Amelia said laughing

"Shut it Amelia ! " Maggie said frustrated

"Here you go. " Jackson said passing Maggie a jar a pickles.

"I LOVE you. " she said smiling.

"Dude how did you know she would want pickles. It's not always the same craving." Alex asked

"I keep a whole stash of shit doesn't matter what she says, I've got it. Took a chance today thinking it might be pickles "Jackson chuckled .

"Wait until jo gets pregnant. You will understand. You have to be on call at all times its like being a surgeon x100 . And if she doesn't get what she wants ? The tears come, and the emotions. It's crazy dude." Jackson explained

"Good luck. I'm sending Jo to you when I knock her up." Karev said

They all took a seat at the table when Preston walked up and took an apple off Jackson's plate.

"Really pres? I was eating that!" He said

"I needed something quick!" Preston said

"There's a slew of food in here, it is a cafeteria." Jackson said

" Well I have no time to wait. Your abdominoplasty is in like 30 minutes and hunt has me in trauma training for another 15 minutes."

"Welcome to internship?"jackson said

"Don't forget dinner at my moms on Sunday."

"Got it -got it" he said running off

"How's it feel to have a brother Avery?" Alex asked

"Weird, but cool you know we are like so much a like it's crazy." Jackson said taking the jar from Maggie who was obviously struggling to open it .

They finished their meals and were walking back to the pit when Maggie grabbed Jackson's hand and stopped.

"Jackson I wanna talk."

" Ok babe . Now? " Jackson replied

"Yes now."She said

"I'm fat."

Jackson placed his hand around her waist "Babe you are hardly showing and you're almost there." Jackson said

"By the wedding I'll be about to pop. Let's just elope. I'm not even a flashy person anyway." Maggie explained

"Maggie you know I'd marry you in OR 2 if u wanted, but my mom was really excited about having a wedding. She didn't get to attend the first one and she really loves you. She wants to go all out. "

"Ok, how about this. We elope. I become an Avery. And after little Jax is born we have the wedding. I'm so sure I'll have a great snap back. " Maggie said

Jackson smiled and pulled her closer. "First of all I don't care how it's done as long as we do it officially. Secondly, Jax? How do you even figure it's a boy?

Carina passed by casually eavesdropping "Oh it's a boy ... look how she carries the weight. She's glowing! It's a boy. I'm guessing that is ..girls are divas they suck the life out of their mommies . Your baby is having your beautiful baby boy." .

"Whatever baby Avery is it is wearing me out!' Maggie said rubbing her belly

"Let's talk about it tonight?" Jackson said kissing her cheek.

Maggie was soaking in the tub when Jackson came in.

"Babe, you need anything? The game is about to come on and I wanted to know if I needed to run out and get you anything before it starts. I ordered pizza, are you still feeling pepperoni?"

" I'm not really hungry, but yeah the baby is ok with pepperonis for now. I don't need anything but thank you. Jackson you know you don't have to wait on my hand and foot right? I'm capable of doing things." she proceeded

" I know babe" he said sitting on the side of the tub

" I've never had a child with someone I was actually in love with . I'm trying to have the whole experience. I want to make sure you don't want for anything and you are comfortable.

" You're sweet, but too much. Go watch the game! Maggie encouraged

Jackson bent over to kiss her, "OK love you."

"Love you too Avery ." Maggie said playfully.

The game was over and Jackson came upstairs to find a sleeping Maggie laid across their bed. She did even make it under the covers. Jackson picked her up and replaced her onto the bed after moving to covers to lay them over her. Maggie squirmed a little before saying "Jackson, I was gonna come downstairs but got so sleepy. "

"Its ok , are you hungry?" He asked

"No just really tired."

"Ok I'm going to shower then get in bed with you ok?'

"O….k" she said falling back asleep.

Jackson took a shower before getting into bed with his fiancé.

…... 

The next morning Maggie was up bright and early. She nudged Jackson.

"Jackson lets talk" she said

"Now babe?"

" YES!" maggied replied

"Did you think about getting eloped? It would mean a lot to me to have a complete family before we have our baby.

I want my baby to have your last name, I want to have your last name. I don't think I need a huge ceremony.

"So you want to get married like today basically.' Jackson said sitting up

"Between now and a couple of days? Just the legal part. We can do a ceremony after I have the baby. " Maggie said

" I'm down as long as you are still trying to be my wife , but I'm gonna let you break the news to my mom. He said laughing

"She's gonna agree I'm pregnant you all do whatever I want, she smirked

…...

Later at the hospital Catherine was reviewing paperwork when Maggie walked in.

"How is my daughter in law and my grand baby?!" she said reaching for Maggies belly

"Fine, just huge, hungry, and tired all the time ."

Catherine smiled getting up to touch Maggie's almost non existent belly .

"You're glowing, I am SO excited for the wedding, I'm glad you're here I actually had to go over a few things with you regarding the foundation .

"About that" Maggie said. "I . We want to elope."

"Must be the pregnancy hormones. Maggie you won't look big in your dress you're tiny baby . Is that what you are worried about ?"

"No . I just want my baby to have his or her fathers name. I want my baby's fathers name. That's not crazy right? "

Maggie felt Catherine was going to reject the idea so she started tearing up.

"Maggie , no ,dont get all worked up . We ll legally marry you two then wait till the baby is born to have a ceremony however big or small I just want pictures and memories of my son happy in love and marrying the woman of his dreams . Is that fair ?"

"Thank you." Maggie said sniffling and wiping her crocodile tears .

"What did you want to discuss with me about the foundation Catherine? Is it a prenup? I already told him I would sign wherever we talked about it. I actually brought it up. "

"Oh Chile please. You LOVE that hard headed son of mine I never even thought twice about a prenup for you. It's just about your rights to the foundation should something happen to Jackson. Paperwork. And your unborn child's rights and trust. It's pretty standard. Jackson said you like to think things out. Just throwing it out there, because it's all the important things that you will be thrown into as you become an Avery. You and your little prince or princess will have nothing to worry about ever.

Maggie was still stuck on the prenup

"So no prenup? Just everything that me or my child inherits? She asked

"That's all." catherine said

"Ok let's meet with Jackson sometime this week and discuss it all ?"

"No problem . I'll get my people on so we can legally marry you two this week. I'll let you know. "

"Thank you" Maggie turned to leave

"Oh and Maggie, I'll let you run that tears game on me while you're pregnant but that's it."

Maggie laughed and left

Maggie ran into Carina in the hall

"Bella you look beautiful, pregnancy looks good on you, you have an ultrasound today. You sure you don't wanna know the sex?"

"We wanna be surprised." Maggie replied

"No problem Bella, see you in a bit? Page me when you are ready."

Maggie paged Jackson to OB

"Ultrasound?" He said walking up

"Yep."

Jackson placed his hand on her belly.

"How are both my babies doing?"

"Your baby is sucking the life outta me . Momma is tired. And I can't even eat cheese, CHEESE Jackson. The baby is playing games with me!"

Jackson smiled "it's ok baby "

"You're right I'll just grab a glass of wine to calm down. Oh that's right no wine either ." She said frowning as she buried her face into Jackson's chest

"You men just sex us up then go about your business. This is a second full time job." Maggie said

"Are we ready beautiful people?" Carina said walking Maggie over to the table

"Ok mommy, you know the drill . Carina said placing the device on her belly

"**i suoi due!" Carina said with excitement **

**ci sono due bambini maschi**

"My Italian is a little rusty but did you just say it's two ?!" Maggie asked

"No! I've had how many ultrasounds and double checks another one didn't just pop up ! "Maggie said

"Bambinos mommy!" Carina confirmed

TWO BOYS?! Jackson said jumping up

"Oh sorry. Maybe I don't know the sex ?"Carina said forgetting they didn't want to know trying to conceal her slip up.

"No wonder I am on E! " Maggie said

"Are they both healthy?" Jackson asked

"Very. Wanna take a look daddy?"

Jackson looked at the screen since the sex secret was out.

"I have to go. Mommy I will see you soon ok?"

"Thanks Carina." Maggie said

Jackson picked Maggie off the bed and spun her around

"Twins!" He said

"Maybe we should get a second opinion?" She said excited but anxious

"Baby, I'm a doctor I saw them both ."

"Ok fine, I'm having twins . Omg Jackson I need two of everything!"

"Babe I got you. I'll by three of everything if you want don't worry. You just take it easy ok?

"I'm a chief, but I'll try. Got surgery. Love you see you tonight."

Maggie walked off and ran into Meredith.

"Twoooo nephews?!" She said smiling

"How does word travel so fast around here?" Maggie said

"Maggie I'm part owner in this hospital. Plus people tell me things. " she smiled

"Jackson?" she asked

"Jackson. " meredith confirmed

"He is so happy, thrilled actually."

"Meredith I'm so draineddddd!"

"Well go on leave ."

"Did you?"

"Maggie my last pregnancy I ran away. That was leave enough."

They both chuckled.

"Really quick though Mere. I think we're just gonna get married legally then plan a ceremony after the baby, I mean babies are born. Can you marry us?"

"You sure? I would be happy to. But we def need at least the reception when u can drink again."

"Well duh! Maggie assured

"Sometime this week?"

"Tomorrow?" meredith asked

"Perfect, let Amelia know. Nothing major just gonna do it ." "Tomorrow!"Maggie said walking off.


	20. Double Trouble

Chapter20

Maggie had a long surgery and was excited to simply sit down.

"Hello sister" Amelia said.

"So, we are going to shot gun this thing huh? She said laughing.

"yeah. we ll do a big frilly wedding after the twins are born."

"TWINS?! Auntie Amelia is gonna have double the fun? No one told me!" She said grabbing Maggie and pulling her in for a hug

"I figured you knew. As soon as we found out Mere came congratulating me and I hadn't even walked four steps."

"Nope, so I will be there tomorrow." Amelia

"Thanks."

Jackson had left early because the daycare called letting him know Harriet had gotten sick.

He had just laid her down when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey. We still on for the game?" Preston said walking in before getting an answer

"Wow, I guess this is what Meredith goes through with Maggie."

"More like Amelia, I'm way more live than your baby momma. I'm more like Amelia for sure."

Jackson shook his head.

"Congrats by the way I hear it's twins." Preston added

"Thank you. We are still on for the game. I might have to go back in fourth though Harriet is sick."

"Bro, that's what Maggie's good at."

"Wow you've got so much to learn from me. Glad you didn't die." Jackson said

Preston laughed

"Maggie is great at it. She's a natural mother but she is also very pregnant, and I have to help her out. You got to take care of your woman Preston. You can't rely on those good genes. "he smirked

"Also you know Maggie isn't Harriet's mother?"

"Ok like real talk. How the hell did you pull Maggie. She got with you and you have a daughter? None of the females in my med school would mess with a dude with a child and Maggie is like a dream girl. Have you read her research? I came at her STRONG and she acted like I was a scrub. "

Jackson laughed

"I chased the hell out of Maggie, I wanted her bad. I was almost about to give up when I decided I just needed to lay my cards on the table. April and I had been divorced for a minute and Maggie just kind of snuck up on me. She's brilliant and kind. She's not superficial but she is beautiful. The kind that doesn't even realize it until someone brings it up. She's like a breath of fresh air. I guess I don't know how to answer your question bc I wasn't trying to pull her I legit saw her as my future wife. But it doesn't hurt I have this face. Jackson smiled

"Wowwwwwwwwwww pussy whipped much? "Jackson threw a pillow at Preston

"I'm sorry again like I said in the past I didn't know she was your girl, or I wouldn't have even gone there."

"That's behind us now." Jackson said turning on the tv

"Seriously though, how did you forgive so quick?

"Thought about your mom and the relationship you never got to have. My mom gets on my nerves, but I love her, couldn't imagine my life without her. You never got that. Kind of like Maggie never got to know her mom. Sure, she had a mom but never got to know Here biological mom. And you saved my life. You barely knew me, and you did that. What were you even thinking?"

"I don't know when everything started, I was mad. Mad at the Avery's, mad at you, mad at everyone. But I realized after meeting you that you didn't do anything to me, hell you might have even wanted to know me. You seemed so cool, and I've never had a brother. At that point it was all about the possibilities to have a relationship with the Avery portion of my family, genuinely. I got in front of you because I really didn't think Kate's unstable ass was going to shoot. Then I thought to myself well shit there's a room full of doctors I have some sort of chance. I couldn't let her hurt you guys you're my family. "

Jackson smiled. "You're crazy. You're clearly an Avery. I told Maggie when we first met you were like looking in the mirror. Then when I peeped your surgical skills I felt this odd connection like damn how do I know this kid. Then you hit on Maggie, def a page out of my book. The swag, the cockiness. Jackson continued

The two brothers were watching the game when Maggie came in.

"Hey Babe. "she said kissing Jackson's head

"Hi Maggie "Preston said coming from the kitchen with two beers

"Hi Preston." She said

"I'll leave you two to it I'm going upstairs. Jackson how is Harriet?"

"Good babe just checked her ." Jackson replied

"Ok I'll check her again before I go to sleep." Maggie said before going upstairs

Jackson and Preston got wasted in the penthouse and talked all night before Preston left to get some rest for the next day.

The next morning Maggie woke up to an empty bed.

She went into the bathroom where Jackson was standing in a sharp navy-blue suit with a navy and powder blue tie

"Morning beautiful "Jackson said when he saw her standing by the door .

"How do you even do that?"

"What? "

"Stay up partying like a frat boy then look like a whole snack before the sun is even out?"

"Practice babe he said walking over kissing her cheek ."

"Meeting with the lawyers today and legally getting married Jackson said with excitement "

"Thing 1 and thing 2 will not let me be great ...I guess I'll get ready . "Maggie said

Jackson smiled

At the hospital Jackson had his first surgery in the morning with Meredith. He asked his intern to prep and postpone until Mere could be witness to marry them legally. Jackson figured it would only take a couple minutes. Jackson paged Meredith to the conference room where he met with his mom who was already sitting with the team of family lawyers. Maggie had to go to the bathroom as her bladder was in ruins due to the twins and was the last to enter the room.

When Maggie walked in Amelia and Meredith were present with Catherine, Jackson, and the lawyers.

"Let's get started." One of the lawyers started.

"Do we need lawyers to sign a marriage certificate I thought we just needed witnesses that's why my sisters are here?" Maggie asked

"Maggie when we spoke last I told you I wanted to discuss your duties and position within the foundation . You told me we could discuss with Jackson . I figured now would be the perfect time to let you know everything , I don't know another time soon our schedules will all align ."Catherine said

"Ok I guess. "

"Margaret my name is Matthew I am the point person for all legal matters concerning the Avery-Fox family . I have worked with the family since before Jackson was born . I am the family lawyer and I will now be your lawyer . If and when you need me that is . "

Maggie started nervously picking at her nails .

Jackson aware of every subtle thing his woman did placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently

"Here is my card with my personal cell . He said sliding his card toward her "we will save all signatures for the end ." He said

"Hi Margaret , my name is Calvin . I am the money guy . I handle all accounting for the family . I now will be your accountant if and when you need me . He slid his card towards her . "I am also available to speak to you regarding the trust for the twins ."

"Trust ?" Maggie said.

"Yes Maggie, all children are set into the trust , Harriet has one , Jackson had one . It ensures...

I know what a trust is — Maggie interrupted

"And it's Maggie — Maggie — not Margaret . I'm sorry I need some air Maggie said pushing back in her chair standing up and walking out rubbing her belly.

"Maggie .."Jackson said

"Give her a second Jackson. Catherine said

"It's a lot . "

"Can you guys give me and my mom a minute? Jackson said as everyone moved to exit the room ,

"It's ok baby. It's overwhelming ." Catherine explained

"You Know I've never been to one of these, hell i let you do everything business

"I know baby but you are getting older , I'm getting older, and you and your family will soon be at the forefront of the foundation. "

" I get it mom you know you have to ease into things with Maggie ." Jackson said

Meredith and Amelia followed Maggie outside .

"You ok?"

"My god no way she is ok , were you just in that mtg ? " Amelia continued

"Both of you shut it"! Maggie shouted

"I am fine I just - it was a lot of people and a lot of info. I just needed a minute.

Am I doing the right thing?" She asked

"Marrying Jackson!?" Meredith responded

"Of course Maggie but if you want to run my cars right over there ."

Maggie laughed

"Amelia do you remember when we ran at your wedding ?!" Maggie continued laughing

"OMG it was such a mess : rain, 7-11, those itchy dresses . "Maggie couldn't stop laughing

"Omg hahaha I just laughed so hard I peed my pants ! "

"Little sister I don't think that's pee ..."Amelia said in a serious tone

"Definitely not pee ..." Meredith confirmed


	21. In a New York Minute

"Can we get a wheelchair?! Meredith called out

"And someone page girl Deluca!" Amelia said

Carina came rushing into the pit

A frantic Maggie was breathing heavy

"No, no, it's NOT time! They have to cook more right?! She said looking at both her sisters then carina

"I'm going to do an exam , ok Bella? Let me just- Bambino 1 is ready to see the world . Let's get her to OB!"

Carina why is there so much blood ? Amelia said in a low tone

"Page Jackson carina said in a calm voice, probably just placenta priva . "

Meredith , Amelia , and Carina rushed Maggie upstairs after placing Maggie on a gurney.

"Wait I'm going to surgery?! What is happening."

"Bambino two is trying to beat one to the punch he's in a little distress. It'll be safer this way. " carina replied

"Noooo I don't wanna be cut ! "

"Relax Maggie we re all here ." Meredith said

Amelia paged Jackson and he was down in surgical scrubs in no time . By the time maggie was in the O2 Jackson was walking up to her .

Cathrine and the lawyers watched above from the observation room.

"Hey babe. I'm here." Jackson said calmly

"You're here ?! You put me in the mess!" Maggie screamed

Jackson chuckled .

"I hate you so muchhhhh!" She said with a mixture of tears and sarcasm.

"Ok, mommy are you ready to see your sons?" Carina said

Before Maggie could answer she heard a cry

"Baby Avery number 1 " she said with excitement giving the scissors to Jackson to cut

Alex wrapped the boy and placed him on Maggie's chest.

"OMG he's beautiful." Maggie said looking at his light Carmel skin and beautiful blue eyes

Jackson looked on with Amelia and Meredith

"Uh oh" carina said not knowing when she had placed her foot in her mouth

"Uh oh?! Why uh oh?! Why isn't my second child crying? " Maggie said frantically.

"Alex?! Carina?!"Maggie called out

Another boy was taken out but he was silent. Alex rushed him over to the incubator and attempted to clear his airway. Working fast but trying not to let maggie hear what was going on .

Jackson stayed with Maggie rubbing the side of her face

"Babe focus on me , focus on him . It's fine you have the top surgeons in the world all in this room. Everything is fine."

Maggie started to cry holding on to her son. " Jackson it has to be ok. I cant . Please make sure."

The second baby boy let out a loud cry. Alex walked over .

"See mom, all good. " Alex confirmed

She let out a deep sigh.

"You did great Bella ." Carina said

"Alex replaced baby one with baby two , giving one son to Jackson.

"YES! Amelia said smiling. Auntie Amelia is in LOVE with these handsome toffee colored baby boys ."

Maggie and Jackson laughed.

Maggie was sent to a room in OB .

She had the most visitors of any OB patient.

The whole hospital treated her twins birth as royalty. The twins were heirs to the the Avery-Fox Legacy. Harriet was too but the twins were awed more .

Maggie was sleeping while Jackson sat in the chair with one twin in his arms. The other twin was napping next to his mom in a small baby crib. Bill Pierce entered the room. Jackson quickly got up and brought twin 1 to him him to view after shaking his hand.

"Beautiful." Bill said taking the small boy into his arms.

Jackson picked up twin2 and cradled him.

Catherine entered with Harriet .

"Ohhh my sweet grand babies! " she said with the brightest light in her eyes .

"Mom no lawyers or paperwork. Not in this moment." Jackson said

"Oh Chile relax. I'm not-"

"It's ok. I need to sign . " a groggy Maggie interrupted .Daddy?! Maggie said with excitement."

"Hi babygirl I'm here. I'm so proud of you. You're brilliant , beautiful, and are now a mommy." He continued

"I need to sign " Maggie insisted

"Sign what Jackson said ." Forgetting what they were doing before the babies came

"The marriage certificate. The twins beat me to it but I can't name them without being married to their father. It's important."

"Babe are you sure ? "Jackson asked

"Positive. It's perfect . Everyone is here . She smiled

Jackson waved in an onlooking Meredith, Amelia, and team of lawyers .

One of the lawyers handed Meredith the marriage certificate

"Do you two want to say something ?"

"I want to."Jackson said

" Jackson walked over to Maggie who was now sitting up. Her makeup was still flawless even after childbirth. Her hair perfectly cooled curls accenting her caramel skin. He still had one of the twins in his arms.

"Maggie , i didn't know what love was before I met you. I thought I had love , I thought I was in love, I thought I knew how to love. I didn't . With you I have everything I'll ever need and I'm so thankful. My heart is full just looking into your eyes. I have ,am in ,an now know how to love and it's all because of you. I'm not the greatest with words . I'm unsure when it comes to emotions but one thing I am sure of is my love for you. I will love you forever . I wanna grow old with you and weigh and measure till we re old and gray rocking side by side on our front porch .

Maggie was in tears . "Yep, I love him too "she said all choked up wiping tears."

"Yep that'll do it ." Amelia said wiping tears from her face.

Meredith handed Maggie the paper. She signed . Jackson signed. It was official.

Marg-

"Maggie" one of the legal team started . " will you be going by Dr Maggie Avery or Dr Maggie Pierce -Avery?"

Jackson shot him a look.

" No it's ok Jackson. She said

"Avery." She smiled

Bill smiled and shook his head at her

Carina came into the crowded room.

"Ok mommy and daddy." Carina said

"It's time for the names"

Jackson went and sat at the edge of the bed as Catherine brought him one of his sons . Carina placed the other son in Maggie's hands .

Jackson and Maggie looked at each other

"We haven't really had time to discuss it because we thought we had time ." Maggie said

"My oldest son will be , Bryce William Avery. Bryce was my grandfathers middle name and I always loved it so much . Maggie said smiling at her dad which her first born bare his name as his middle name.

"And for the second baby boy ?" carina said

Braxton, Braxton Samuel Avery.

"Baby Braxton and Baby Bryce." Maggie said smiling at Jackson

I love it! She said filing out the birth certificate .

"Perfect."Jackson said kissing both boys tearing up.

He placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead.

"Babe you didn't have to..."

"I know Jackson, but I wanted to. " Maggie said

Jackson loved Maggie so much and had everything he ever wanted. A beautiful brilliant wife, two healthy boys and a daughter and felt complete.

Catherine interjected

" And WHEN will we have real the ceremony, i want to party celebrate and do all the traditional things mothers get to do with and for their sons and future daughter in laws?"

Jackson answered " whenever Maggie is up for it

" We 'll talk about it later ." Maggie said handing her son to Amelia as she dozed off to sleep.


	22. Home

Jackson spared no expense at making his penthouse kid central. He had twins and a babygirl that he was absolutely obsessed with. He already had a princess room for Harriet . Maggie didn't want the twins out of her sight . Their cribs were in her and Jackson's room. One of the spare bedrooms was a nursery . The nursery was state of the art. The modern chic design was classy and homey. There were two rocking chairs for both parents and the design looked identical to the latest parenting magazine . Then there was the playroom that Harriet shared with her little brothers . All the latest toys to promote learning and development were available. The whole house was child proofed . And there was a closet dedicated to child items and wardrobe. The twins like most wore matching outfits on most days.

Jackson hired a nanny even though Maggie was against it at first. When she needed a nap or wanted to work on her research she actually found comfort that her children were taken care of .

Jackson hired a chef . He knew that Maggie would not want to cook as much and he would still be working to provide for the family while Maggie was on leave.

Jackson took care of everything Maggie could even think of and she was so thankful.

Maggie was playing with the twins showing them kids anatomy cartoons when Jackson came in.

"Good afternoon Mr Avery. " the chef said

"Drew how are you? " Jackson asked

"Well sir, dinner will be ready in a half hour . Would you like some wine?" He replied

" Maybe in a second ,how is my wife doing?" Jackson said smiling at Maggie then kissing her on the cheek

"Well, we missed you. Isn't that right Brax? " Maggie said looking at her son

"Daddy missed you and mommy , where is your brother ?" Jackson said speaking to them as adults given Maggie had recently read a study saying that speaking to children in normal voices promotes development .

"He is asleep. He was really fussy today. I just put him down. Brax has so much energy !"

Jackson picked up his son who locked eyes with his father smiling. "Damn I've got strong genes. "

Maggie stood up laughing, right, right like he looks nothing like me?

"He has my eyes , BUT he's beautiful just like his mother no doubt about it . " Jackson said complimenting his wife

"Yea yeah , nice save ." Maggie said giggling "I love this."

Jackson was swaying back and fourth with Braxton " What now?"

"This , all of this . My husband , my babies , my family . Wow. I never thought I would end up with you. " Maggie explained

"Compliment or jab?" Jackson said chuckling

"Oh god! No, I meant like when I met you I insulted you. I wasn't into you. Like it came out of no where. And then everything happened so fast I just fell for you , and now I'm standing here married , with kids and everything. Life comes at you fast." She replied

"Dinner is ready ." The chef called out.

"Jackson you know I can cook there is literally nothing wrong with my hands . I'm a surgeon my hands are the best part."

"I beg to differ —- tonight I'll have the best part." Jackson said smirking while pulling Maggie in closer

"Jackson 6 weeks." Maggie said pushing Jackson away

"I know babe but..." Jackson pleaded

"Let's eat" Maggie changed the subject

"Yes , just let me eat..." Jackson said seductively looking into Maggies eyes

"Shhhh the children!" Maggie replied

Jackson laughed knowing how embarrassed his wife was when he talked like that.

Jackson took Braxton to the room with his brother and placed him down. He came back to the dining room and set down across from his wife.

" Your mom and April have been so great to keep Harriet for additional days . I'm really trying to get used to three babies . They are such a big help. Maggie stated

"My mom loves the extra time and April has Harriet and ruby so they know how hectic it can get . " Jackson explained -

"I know it's just good to have help even though I didn't want to accept it at first. Like babe you got the boys a nanny I'm so spoiled."Maggie said " Am I a bad mother because I have help , like tons of help? Like I'm getting sleep and not tired and just enjoying my boys."

"No babe you are the BEST mother. That's why I got you help so you could enjoy the twins ." Jackson replied

"I love you. "

" I love you too. "

Jackson and Maggie enjoyed their meal before heading to the boys room.

They were sound asleep.

Maggie placed her hand on the crib as she peered over. Jackson came behind her and placed his hands on her waist and his head on her shoulder .

"It's like my heart split into two little minis and I get to be with them all the time. I can't even describe the feeling when I look at them. This is what it felt like when you first saw Harriet?"

"Yep. It's a different kind of love. I love these little boys so much , and it's so special because I made them with you."

Jackson and Maggie headed to sleep.

A couple months later

Maggie was excited. It was her first day back to work after taking leave.

Maggie had called Meredith as she was getting ready and had her on speaker phone.

"It's like riding a bike , youre a brilliant surgeon. You're a grey. You've got this"

"Aw is auntie Mere a big softy now?"

"You birthed my first nephews of course I'm still dark and twisty but you are a mom and I'm so happy for you. I'll see you at work."

Maggie was getting ready when Jackson walked in.

"Are you ready babe ?"

"So ready. I love the boys but I'm itching for a surgery! Are you sure we can leave them. Like the both of us. Maybe I should stay one more day. Bryce is about to say momma . "

Jackson laughed

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked

"dejavu , April did the same thing. Didn't wanna leave Harriet . She just about burst into tears when she left her at daycare . Jackson said playing with Maggies curls

"It's hard Jackson, they are my little heartbeats " Maggie explained

"Babe , lets go. They are fine. There's a baby cam and we will be home early ."

"Ok" Maggie said kissing both boys

Maggie and Jackson headed to Grey Sloan

"Good to see you doctor Pierce"Parker said

"Glad glad to be back" she replied with a smile "and its actually Avery now, what have we got ?"

Parker presented on a 52 y/o make complaining of chest pain. Maggie quickly ruled out the need for surgery and told Parker to monitor

Maggie was walking down the hall when she pulled out her cell. Jackson was coming from the other direction

"Baby, they are fine." he said

"Jackson you have experience with parenting I don't. I'm worried, nervous, anxious."

Jackson placed his hand on Maggie's shoulder

"Babe, trust me they are fine. Can you not worry and trust me ? Please?" Jackson asked

Maggie looked at him . "Ok" but I'm calling around lunch . Meet me in the on call room we are FaceTiming. "

Jackson smirked. " Ok babe, if you want."

Not even a split second later Maggie heard ooouuiii and awwwwwss coming from the nurses station of the hospital where there was a huge crowd. Maggie walked up to see what was so intriguing

In the middle of the crowd was the nanny holding Braxton while Amelia and Meredith drooled over Bryce.

"What! What is going on!? Jackson!" she said nervously

"I thought you would want proof your sons are fine. Told the nanny to stop them by on the way to the park. " Jackson said placing a hand on maggies waist

Maggie teared up and stood next to Amelia reaching for Bryce.

"Your husband is a keeper , he honestly thinks of everything " Amelia said handing her Bryce .

Maggie gave him a dozen kisses as Catherine and bailey walked up

"This is a hospital people ! " Catherine said before noticing what all the fuss was about

"Ohhh my babies ! " she said with excitement .

" People. People! Let's get back to work. " Bailey said before making it into the middle of the crowd.

"You just wanna clear everyone out so you can see the boys up close" Meredith said

"Grey, mind your business ." Bailey said touching Bryce's cheeks

"Jackson they are so beautiful "Catherine said

"I know ma " he replied

The nanny took the twins both to leave for the park after Jackson and Maggie gave them kisses .

"How did you know?" Maggie asked

"I told you dejavu . I know you Maggie Avery . Everything about you. "

Maggie smiled " I needed that , I needed them."

Jackson pulled her in " I needed you." Maggie smiled


	23. Viva Las Vegas

Maggie was sleeping comfortably with a crossword puzzle near her face. Her glasses were still on and she was sprawled across the couch.

Jackson walked up and touched her face every so slightly before moving the puzzle and covering her with a blanket.

Her eyes fluttered open

"Hey you." She said

"Hey baby" Jackson responded

"What time is it I didn't mean to sleep that long . Where are the twins?"

"It's 6, they are playing with the nanny before dinner . "

Maggie sat up

"Babe can we talk?" Jackson said in a serious tone

"Of course hubby ." Maggie said smiling

"About that, we need to do our ceremony or party or whatever . "

"Mom asking?" Maggie asked

Jackson laughed

"Yeah , but seriously maybe just like a reception type of party . " Jackson explained

"Nope lets do the whole thing. I never got to say vows or do a girls trip."Maggie continued

"You sure ?"

"Positive." She said placing a kiss on his lips

"Date?" He asked

"How about NYE ?" Maggie asked

"Perfect" Jackson said

A couple weeks later

"Maggie come downstairs we are here ."Meredith said thru the phone

"Coming!" Maggie replied

"Be careful babe. You're kind of a light weight." Jackson said

"Hey what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"Maggie said

"And I'll be sure to stay off IG when we touch down in Miami." Jackson replied with a smirk

Maggie squinted her eyes.

"Ok, I love you . See u in a couple days! Maggie said and kissed Jackson bye.

Meredith , Amelia, Jo, and Maggie went to the executive airport for their flight on the Fox Plane to Las Vegas .

" Being rich def has its perks" Amelia said

"Amelia I'm not rich. " Maggie said

"Your bathroom is bigger than the car I lived in most of my life." Jo added "def rich"

They all laughed. They all boarded the plane and were given glasses of champagne.

"So are we pretending you and Jackson aren't already married ?" Meredith asked

"Basically. Before I got pregnant we were planning the wedding , I didn't wanna do it pregnant but then the twins came early. I def only wanna do this once so I wanted to experience all the usual wedding stuff. Plus Catherine wanted to be a part of it all since you know the first time." Maggie explained

" Yeah I was there when Jackson stood up at April and Matthews wedding" Jo said

"Maggie really doesn't wanna hear this story again guys. " Meredith said

"Thank you, now drink up ." Maggie said

"So am I like a bridesmaid?" Jo asked

"Wilson I couldn't tell you at the time but you impressed me when I first got here . You brought the thunder and didn't back down. You wouldn't get off my service and I was tough on you. Alex is like meres brother therefore like my brother so you're kinda like family . But to answer your question yes, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Just when you remembered my name " jo said smiling " it changes "

They all laughed .

It was a relatively short comfy flight. They drank , had light finger foods, and gossiped.

When they landed there was a limo waiting.

"Mrs Avery?" A polite man said

"Yes" Maggie answered

"Your husband set up for us to accommodate you this weekend . You will never be without transportation or have to worry about getting around the city ." He offered Maggie blushed

"So is Preston similar or?" Amelia said chuckling

They loaded into the limo

"Where are we staying? I've never been to Vegas believe it or not" Jo said

" The Venetian I think?" Maggie replied

"How do you not know?" Meredith said

"Jackson planned mine and I planned his we thought it would be fun. Plus I can assure there won't be any strippers " Maggie said laughing

"Good thinking" Amelia agreed

The ladies checked into their hotel. They had a 4 bedroom penthouse overlooking all of Vegas .

"Def rich" Amelia chuckled .

Maggie shook her head

There was a knock on the door.

"Mrs Margaret Avery ?" a polite gentleman said

"Yes, Maggie is fine." she answered

"My name is Willis I will be your private concierge . On the kitchen island there are packets with itineraries for you and your guests . All tickets, wrist bands, and information can be found in there. I will be available for anything you may need. The bar is stocked ." He said standing like a statue and looking forward professionally.

" Thanks " Maggie said

Jackson knew her so well she thought opening the packet

Inside the packet there were tickets to cirque de soleil , Kevin Hart's showcase, and Britney Spears.

"I LOVE Britney!"Jo squeaked with excitement .

Maggie continued reviewing the itinerary .

It included hour by hour schedules for them all covering the entire time they would be there .

There were plans for meals , reservations when needed . VIP service at clubs , and cabana rentals for pool parties . Jackson had thought of everything to make sure he wife had a complete redo for the bachelorette party she missed.

"I'm not very good at planning normal things . So I'm glad Jackson made my MOH duties easy " Meredith chuckled.

" I did however buy bachelorette goodies ! " Amelia said

She pulled out a duffle with sashes , a Tierra, and other bachelorette favors .

Maggie text Jackson

M: " Made it safely to the hotel- you are the best ever! Seriously. Love you!

J: " heart emoji , I love you more . Guys are all here getting ready to head to the exec airport. Will text you went we land . Have a good time baby."

The first night the ladies took it easy and had a nice dinner and headed to see circ.

The next morning Maggie woke up first and smelled something delicious.

She got up and walked towards the living area. Willis was standing there .

"How did you sleep ma'am?"

"So I'm def getting that bed in my next home I felt like I was sleeping in clouds ." Maggie said refreshed as she stretched her arms

"Very good ma'am , breakfast is on the patio. It's a lovely day and I thought you may want to enjoy out there ." He replied

" Good idea."

Amelia and Jo walked in

"That bed though!" Amelia said

"I feel like maybe my bed at home is made of rocks after sleeping on that bed " Jo added

"Yum breakfast outside " Meredith said walking in with wet hair

"How long have you even been up?" Maggie asked Meredith

"Long enough- sleep pattern is off " she answered

The ladies enjoyed breakfast and headed to the first spot on their itinerary . A pool party at Tao Beach .

"Ladies!" Right this way a man said with perfectly laid hair

He escorted them to their cabana

"Maggie?" A voice said

All the ladies looked over to see a very handsome caramel toned shirtless man with 3 other equally handsome friends .

"Dean?!" Maggie said

"Dean? Like almost married Dean? Like not sleeping in the same bed as him Dean? "Amelia leaned over asking Meredith

Meredith swatted at Amelia "sh! I wanna see how this plays out ." Meredith said

Dean walked over .

"How are you!?" He said reaching to hug her .

Maggie awkwardly didn't hug back

"Grood I mean good no great." She replied

"You look amazing. I love you hair like that."

"Uh these are my sisters Amelia and Meredith and my friend Jo. They are all surgeons with me at Grey Sloan"

" Wow didn't know you had sisters? Nice to meet you gorgeous ladies . These are my homeboys my friend Noah here is getting married . "

Amelia not thinking asked " would you guys like to join us?" He asked

"Sure." Noah said

Maggie was getting uncomfortable but allowed it .

Dean ordered a round of shots for everyone but Amelia who declined and turned to Maggie.

"So what brings you guys here " Dean asked

"It's my bachelorette." Maggie said

"Oh word? Nice! To Maggie and Noah" Dean said raising a shot glass

They all took the shots .

It seemed like hours had passed but it was still early in the day.

The shots keep being taken and the music was blaring . The pool party was an absolute vibe.

Maggie had left her phone on the chair and went to the restroom with Meredith.

Her phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hi Maggie's phone . " an unfamiliar male voice said .

"This is Maggie's husband .. who is this?"

"Dean, she went to the bathroom with Mere "

"Mere? Is this a joke. Dean like dean who ..."

"Yeah that's me." The phone cut off . Maggie had forgotten to charge it and it was now dead .

A very wasted Maggie came back and searched for her phone . "Has anyone seen my phone? "

" Yea! It's on the seat . It rang and I answered thought it would be funny. " Dean said

Maggie scowled at him— "why the hell would it be funny! The whole world knows we almost were married !" she said

" well that's our que " Amelia said grabbing Maggie by the arm

"Great now it's dead . Do u know who it was?" she asked

"Dunno some guy claiming to be your husband ." Dean replied

"What?! " Maggie said frantically

"But you're not married yet so " Dean said

"I— nevermind! Bye Dean!" Maggie said exiting the cabana

Let's go get changed and charge our phones Maggie ." Amelia said

"Jackson is going to be so mad!" Maggie said worried

" You're already married to Jackson , he's not going anywhere ." Meredith said

"I mean her ex did answer her phone .." Amelia said not helping.

When the ladies got to the hotel they all were exhausted from sun and alcohol. They passed out .

Maggie woke up on the bathroom floor with a throbbing headache . Amelia was sitting at the edge of her bed and she could see her peeping in.

"Hello sleepy head." Amelia said

"What- ah - what time is it?" Maggie asked

Believe it or not it's only 2. " Amelia said

"Am?"

"PM" Amelia replied

" The day isn't even done yet?! Maggie said with a worried and confused look

"We were only at a mid morning pool party Maggie. "

" I had the strangest dream that Dean was in Vegas. " she let out a lifeless chuckle .

"Not a dream. He's here in Vegas we all hung out . Everyone is down for the count still. I do have to tell you though. Jackson called . Dean answer—

WTH kind of DD are you! Maggie interrupted

"A responsible one! I didn't let u pass out at his hotel room..." Amelia said

"Jackson is going to kill me give me my phone. " Maggie said as she reached out to Amelia

Maggie grabbed it and placed it on the charger

Minutes when by before the phone turned on

14 missed calls and 5 messages from Jackson

J: "Maggie call me back."

"Maggie are you ok?"

"Maggie."

"Hello?"

"What is going on everyone's phone is going to vmail"

Maggie's heart sank as she dialed him back

She dialed him again but it went straight to vmail

Meredith and jo woke up and the ladies got ready for Britney . They were all in the bathroom getting ready when Maggie teared Up ."He's gonna divorce me ."

"I'm pretty sure that's not an option ." Meredith assured .

"Mere . Another man . A man I was almost married to answered my phone." Maggie explained

"And? Worse has happened and people were fine." Meredith replied

"I hope so. I've been married for like 2 seconds." Maggie said reaching for her makeup case

They finished getting ready and headed out on the town.

They ate dinner and went to Britneys show. They decided to take it easy . Maggie still heard nothing from Jackson.

"Stop looking at your phone he will get in contact . The guys are probably just distracting him. It is his redo bachelors remember. That man loves you Maggie. He's not threatened ." Meredith said

"I hope so."Maggie whispered

The ladies turned in early.


	24. Boys will be boys

At the penthouse Preston has just arrived .

"Bachelor tripppppp! Preston said with excitement, and I know you're going all out"

"I'm actually not quite sure of the plans . Maggie planned the trip." Jackson said letting him in

"Awwwww bro! Seriously. She's gonna have us like at Applebee's and in bed by 9 " Preston said turning his smile into a frown

"We planned each other's trips . We figured since we did this whole thing backward it would be fun to plan each other's trip. Trust me she won't let us down." Jackson assured

" I hope so ." Alex said

"Maggie's surprisingly wild." Deluca added

Jackson shot him a look.

"I mean from what Mere says " he said quickly

"Where is Ben? Or hunt?" alex asked

"Someone has to hold the hospital down , and Ben had medic one interviews this weekend ." Jackson explained

Jackson received a text from Maggie

M: " Made it safely to the hotel- you are the best ever! Seriously. Love you!

J: " heart emoji , I love you more . Guys are all here getting ready to head to the exec airport. Will text you went we land . Have a good time baby."

"Well vacations with the Avery's are always top notch ." Alex said grabbing a beer out of the fridge

"Guess I'll pop my Avery vacation cherry ." Preston added

Jackson laughed

"Dude you let the girls get the jet? Strike one." Preston said

"True , but Maggie got us a charted flight." Jackson said

"Nice start " Alex added

Jackson grabbed his duffle

"Let's go fellas" Jackson said

The guys arrived to the airport

" Does that plane say the golden state warriors?" Preston asked .

The guys got out of the car .

A tall familiar black male appeared from the jet

"Is that?" Jackson said

"Draymond green!" Preston said walking up the stairs and shaking his hand

"A really persuasive Maggie Avery may or may not have asked if I had any sports connects . Called my buddy who is one of the team docs. They had a game in Miami and I MIGHT have gotten us a ride with." Link explained

"Are you serious?!"jackson said

"All Maggie" Link replied

"Ok so maybe this trip will be lit " Preston said getting on the jet.

The guys all boarded and headed to Miami .

When they arrived all their mouths dropped . They were staying on star island at a mansion.

"Maggie is killin it'" Preston said

They walked in and all picked out their rooms.

When Jackson walked into the kitchen he saw a note that read :

"Hi baby , hope you flight was super fun. Thanks for letting me take the company jet. Hope you like the accommodations. I love you so much and thank you for letting us get a redo on all the wedding festivities . "

Enclosed were floor seat tickets for them all to attend the basketball game.

Jackson smiled . He really didn't see how any part of the trip could outdo a whole plane ride with NBA superstars.

The guys joined him and he held up the tickets.

"Floor seats to tonight game anyone?" Jackson asked

"Yessss" Alex said as they all high fived each other .

While it was early in Vegas it was later in Miami

The guys got settled and decided to grab dinner before heading to the game .

The guys enjoyed the game and got invited to an after party.

...The next morning Jackson smelled pancakes .

Link was downstairs .

"You can cook?" Jackson asked

"Yes it's usually for the ladies but we got to eat and I'm still slightly hung over ."Link replied

Preston and Alex walked down and grabbed a plate

"That game was dope and the after party. " Preston said

"Was that cardi B?" He asked .

"No you were drunk."

Jackson laughed

" I could get used to Miami and these females bro." Preston continued

" They keep wanting to comeback with us . And then somehow they found out we are surgeons and they just lost their panties ."

"Maggie would kill me if any female was in this house. It's my bachelor trip but I'm legally married to her . Besides I'm not doing anything with anyone . Not even getting too close in a picture "

They all laughed

Jackson and the guys headed to the pool.

Jackson decided to check in with Maggie

"Hi Maggie's phone . " an unfamiliar male voice said .

"This is Maggie's husband .. who is this?" Jackson said

"Dean, she went to the bathroom with Mere "

"Mere? Is this a joke. Dean like dean who ..."

"Yeah that's me." The phone cut off .

Jackson tightened his jaw

"What's wrong dude" Alex asked

"Dean just answered Maggie's phone." Jackson said

"Dean ? Who is dean?" Preston asked

" Dean is Maggie's Ex" Alex said

"Not just her ex , he's ex fiancé " Deluca added

"Bro I'm sure it was just a joke." Alex said

"The phone cut off. Like is she with him? He said he was with Mere "

" Alright Avery. Let's calm down. link said She will call you back she will explain."

"This is bullshit like what is he even doing there ." Jackson said angrily

"So you don't trust your wife ." Alex asked

"I trust her . I don't trust him. She's amazing and would never . He would try." Jackson added

"To the beach? " Preston asked

"To the beach! We can drive the boat over and scope out the scene . You ok though? Maggie ok? " Link asked

"She's great apparently so now we party." Jackson replied

The next morning ...

Jackson woke up with two girls . One to his right one to his left.

He freaked out and jumped out of bed .

The movement caused both girls to flutter their eyes open.

"Heyyyy there tiger."one of the girls said

"What happened yesterday?! I don't remember anything from getting to the beach till this am." Jackson asked

"We partied"one of them said reaching for Jackson to get back into bed .

"No I'm married !" Jackson said

Preston walked in

"Averyyyy you sure know how to party! " He said

He looked at his brother with a confused look.

" ladies I don't mean to be rude but you're gonna need to leave . Preston can u get link to set them up to get a ride home? "

Preston shook his head and showed the ladies out .

Jackson was stressed . He don't know whether to tell Maggie or to shut up. He knew Maggie wanted to know everything but was there anything to tell. Did he sleep with two girls bc he was drunk and irritated with Maggie? He couldn't have . He loved Maggie . He worshiped Maggie. How could these idiot friends of his let him do anything he would regret. He needed the truth before the shit hit the fan.

Preston walked back into the room.

"Bro before you freak out nothing happened . I stopped drinking because everyone was really drunk and I didn't want shit to go south. I watched I made sure. No worries. " Preston said

"Preston you let them sleep in the same bed as me . " Jackson said

"When we went to sleep they weren't in here. they must have just climbed in when they couldn't find a place to crash." Preston explained

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked

"I've heard you and Maggie before you be making these broads scream murder . Yeah I'm sure . You didn't do shit. So there's no need to tell Maggie. Nothing happened " Preston went on

Jackson was relieved but he knew he had to tell Maggie . He knew she would be mad because they already had discussions about boundaries and other women but she was his wife and they didn't keep secrets

Jackson took out his phone and dialed Maggie

"Babe hey."Jackson said in a somber tone

"Jackson - I'm so sorry I need to. "

"No let me go first. This is going to sound crazy but there was like a party or we hung out or something I don't know I got kind of wasted and when I woke up two girls ...

"TWO GIRLS!?"Maggie screamed

"No like nothing happened. "

"You are the WORST with boundaries . Then what is the rest of the story ?!" Maggie asked

"When I woke up they were in my bed."Jackson said unsure of the outcome of this conversation.

"You're my husband Jackson. My husband. How are you going to explain this to where it's ok?" Maggie asked

"I am your husband and we trust one another . That's how I'm going to explain it and youre goin to trust nothing happened but I want you to know everything. Always. Speaking of - wanna tell me why my WIFE was with her ex fiancé and he answered her phone?"

"Jackson don't change the subject . That was nothing - "

"Nothing Maggie? You hung out w your ex and got drunk"

"Ok yes but my sisters ..."

"And my brother made sure I was ..

"Jackson I'll talk to you later ."

"Whatever . " Jackson said


	25. What happens in Vegas

The next morning the phone rang. It was Jackson

"Babe hey."Jackson said in a somber tone

"Jackson - I'm so sorry I need to. " Maggie said

"No let me go first. This is going to sound crazy but there was like a party or we hung out or something I don't know I got kind of wasted and when I woke up two girls ...Jackson started

"TWO GIRLS!?"Maggie screamed

"No like nothing happened. " Jackson said

"You are the WORST with boundaries . Then what is the rest of the story ?!" Maggie asked

"When I woke up they were in my bed."Jackson said unsure of the outcome of this conversation.

"You're my husband Jackson. My husband. How are you going to explain this to where it's ok?" Maggie asked

"I am your husband and we trust one another . That's how I'm going to explain it and youre goin to trust nothing happened but I want you to know everything. Always. Speaking of - wanna tell me why my WIFE was with her ex fiancé and he answered her phone?"

"Jackson don't change the subject . That was nothing - "

"Nothing Maggie? You hung out w your ex and got drunk"

"Ok yes but my sisters ..."

"And my brother made sure I was ..

"Jackson I'll talk to you later ." Maggie said annoyed

"Whatever . " Jackson said hanging up .

Later in the day Maggie and the girls were getting ready to go to brunch.

"Maggie calm down. It's ok. Are you even supposed to be talking to him on your bachelorette party? "

"He's my husband Amelia " Maggie said

"Well call him and talk it out. You're not gonna have a good time without knowing things are ok."

There was a knock at the door.

Willis came to the restroom where the ladies were

"Mrs Avery, Jackson Avery and friends ." He said extending his arm

"So proper! Those arent friends those are surgeons posing as frat boys for the weekend and one I will claim as my boyfriend " Amelia said laughing and jumping on top of link.

"The guys are here !" Jo said running up to Alex .

" We just saw you all." Meredith said calmly walking up to Deluca .

"I call not fair — I have no girl here."Preston said sighing

Jackson walked up placing one hand on Maggie's side looking her directly in her eyes

"Guys can I have a minute with Maggie. "

Maggie remained silent with a scowl on her face.

"You flew across the county because we yelled at each other?"

"I flew across the country because I love you and youre mad at me . And like we have a jet." Jackson said smiling a little.

"Jackson stop looking at me like that" Maggie said

Jackson had started to play with her curls and was gazing into her eyes seductively

"Like what?" He said innocently

"We need to talk. "She said moving to the vanity chair in the bathroom .

Jackson sat on the edge of the tub across from the chair

"Baby. It's not at all what you think." Jackson started

"Then tell me what I think Jackson because it sure sounded awful ." Maggie replied

"Well I need Preston for my explanation because I honest to god was drunk but nothing happened . He apparently watched me . " Jackson explained

"Preston!"Maggie yelled from the bathroom.

Preston opened the door. The remaining guys and girls were shadowing behind him looking in the bathroom.

"Yeah maggie?" Preston said

"Now you get to explain why my husband had hoes in his bed?!" Maggie said

"Sis , it wasn't like that. We partied . Really hard like blackout hard . I may have slipped everyone some stuff just to lighten to mood. We met some girls . Everyone was spoken for . Except me so the guys let them hang with us. They came over and we hung out some more. I went to sleep and they were on the couch. I had stopped drinking so I could drive everyone home. I checked on all the guys. No one was in Jackson's bed. His room was right next to mine. I swear nothing happened. When I went to check on him in the morning they were there . I saw them out and they were drunk too . They just jumped in a bed and they thought he was me . Big misunderstanding. Im sorry. Jackson loves you. He would never . And like I was sober . You know how Jackson puts on no offense you scream like—-

"Ok! Ok!" Maggie interrupted

" I'm just saying if anything went down I would have heard . "Preston finished

"Thank you Preston. You can go now " Maggie said

Preston left before dapping Jackson up

Maggie shot him a look.

"See ... nothing happened just a bad look." Jackson said

Maggie rolled her eyes

"Now about Dean?"jackson said with a serious look

"It wasn't what you think." Maggie said

"Hmmm.." Jackson said with a smirk

"Babe - I believe you , I trust you" Jackson said pulling Maggie off the chair and pressing his body against hers

"I'm sorry I know how it looked." Maggie said

"I love you Maggie ." Jackson said

"I love you too — obviously you love me more since you hopped a jet cause I got loud with you . " Maggie chuckled .

They kissed

Jackson palmed Maggie's ass.

"Babe everyone is listening ..." Maggie said

"And?"He said seductively

Jackson kissed Maggie's shoulders then neck . Maggie let out a moan

"Jackson ..." Maggie said softly

Jackson hiked up Maggie's sundress .

"Babe you're not wearing panties ?!" He continued kissing he neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Maggie reached down Jackson's pants pulling out what she wanted . Jackson was hard as a rock. She guided him into her .

"Babe shh... everyone is right outside ."

Maggie has gasped for air .

Jackson rocked in and out deeper and harder with each stroke.

"Mmmhhmmm " Maggie said trying not to be too loud

"Ma-a-gie I — love you ." Jackson said as he climaxed .

He buried his face in Maggie's curls .

"What was that? She asked chuckling

"I love you bae " he said kissing her cheek exiting her and letting her slide down the wall to her feet .

They exited the bathroom

Amelia smirked .

"Don't say a word." Maggie said barking at Amelia

"We all good now?" Preston asked smiling

Jackson nodded

"Seee ... loud I would have heard ." Preston said as Maggie passed by him.

They all laughed

" so I guess this is now a baecation?" Meredith asked

"Last night here I guess it won't hurt to link up." Link said

" I'm calling an old gf if y'all bout to be booed up. "Preston said getting out his phone .

So it's the last night if I remember correctly Kevin hart? Jackson said putting his arm around Maggie as she interlocked her fingers with his

"Yep. But u boys don't have tickets. What are u willing to do for those tickets?" Amelia laughed

"We will get you guys tickets .. IF you put on a show for us ... " Maggie said playfully

"What kind of show ? " Karev asked

Meredith raised her brow

Deluca eyes widened .

"You guys better get it together use Willis to get whatever you need . We ll be back after brunch ." Jo said slapping karev on the ass and they all left laughing

The guys all started at each other.

"Thanks a lot Avery. " link said

"Well you heard em. Let's get started on the choreo ." Jackson said

The ladies went downstairs to the box office .

"We are gonna make them work for these tix " Maggie said

Maggie purchased each guy a ticket along with an extra in for Prestons friend and went with the girls to bottomless mimosas brunch at Yardbird .

"Jackson flew across the country to see about his baby momma " Amelia said in disbelief

"It's love — derek did that for me once . " Meredith added

"But like he was ok with the Dean thing ?" Jo asked

"Yeah bc Preston brought strippers over and ..Maggie said

"STRIPPERS!?" Yes apparently he was feeling a little lonely since all your men are spoken for. So we re even." Maggie said

"I can't even get Alex to get me the remote smh"jo offered

The ladies continued brunch , ordering mimosa after mimosa .

They returned to the suite . When they walked in there were chairs lined up facing the wrap around balcony.

"Please take a seat ladies " Willis said

The ladies giggled uncontrollably waiting for the show.

Genuine pony started to play through the speakers . The ladies eyes widened and then they appeared.

It was link Alex karev Deluca and Jackson oiled down with red boxer briefs .

They came out lined up and did a choreographed dance . At the final parts of the song each man gave their respective ladies a lap dance grinding back and fourth teasing each one .

When it was over they planted kisses on their men and took them in separate rooms.

Maggie placed the tickets on the counter before saying " you all def deserve these " laughing loudly.

"Is that right?" Jackson said coming behind her

"Jackson let's shower you are so oily " Maggie said

Jackson and Maggie had hot steamy shower sex before drying off and putting on robes .

Everyone was preoccupied with there beaus when Jackson laid on the bed pulling Maggie in.

"You know I love you right? " Jackson said

"Yes . I know Jackson Avery. "

Jackson smiled . "Let's check on the twins"

Maggie settled between Jackson's legs as he placed his face in her curls .

Maggie grabbed her phone and dialed Catherine

"Maggie! What is Jackson doing there ?! Chile you two can't be apart for long huh?" Catherine said

"Long story ma. Just checkin on the boys." Jackson said

"My babies are fine . I'll show you, I just laid them down for a nap.

Catherine went into the nursery and showed them two sleeping angels nestled in their matching cribs

Maggie's placed her hand on her heart . "My loves ."

"Give them both kisses for us . When is Harriet coming back from April's ? Shouldn't she already be there with you? Jackson asked

"April called and said she would be getting in later so she said she would drop her off in the morning"

"Is that ok ma? I can send the nanny to help and we will be there tomorrow ." Jackson said

"I raised you all alone boy I think I did just fine."

"There will be three of them though ma." Jackson reminded catherine who was now glaring through the phone

"I know I can count boy. Is that all?" She asked

"Yes ma I love you ." Jackson said

"We love you"Maggie added blowing her a kiss.

"See you two tomorrow , love you." Catherine said

Maggie leaned back into Jackson.

"Where is Preston?" she asked

"Booty call I think" Jackson said smirking

"He really is your brother isn't he?" Maggie asked

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I'm happily married with three beautiful healthy kids . Jackson said with a puzzled look.

" I mean before me , before us, before them. " Maggie said

" No I was always the relationship type . Didn't quite have lasting ones but I didn't hoe around even though I could have . "

"Is that right? " Maggie asked

"It is Maggie Avery. " Jackson said smiling .

Maggie turned around into Jackson and laid on his chest .

"Everyone sexed up?!" Amelia said coming into the room.

Maggie laughed " I guess?" She replied

"Good time to get ready!"

Maggie buried her face into Jackson's chest . "Uhhhhh ok."

Everyone got ready.

As the crew made their way downstairs they ran into a familiar group of men.

"Maggie! " one of the males said

"Dean?" Maggie said awkwardly

Jackson had his arm around her shoulders and never let lose .

" Where have you guys been? We could have linked up." He said

"Yah I don't think they wanted to link up." Jackson replied .

"Wait . Is this the guy you are marrying? Jackson Avery like the guy who's granddad assaulted all those women.

Jackson released his arm and stepped towards dean . Preston got in between the two men placing his hand on Jackson's chest.

"No let him try." Dean said

Link Alex and Deluca stepped forward as deans friends stepped up.

"You don't want them problems dude Preston said, I let him go and he trashes your face ."

"He trashes my face I own that little hospital and he's then gonna fix my face ." Dean said

"Now you see i'm feeling like I might wanna trash your face now?"Preston said

"And this is your deal because ?" Dean asked

"Because this is my brother and that is my sister ... so beef with either of them and all of our friends is beef with me. I don't own the hospital and I'm also not all that great with plastics , but I know a guy. Preston said sarcastically. "

"Whatever . Maggie it was nice to see you. " Dean said walking away

"Alright Preston!" Amelia said

"I knew plenty of guys like that all talk." Preston assured grabbing his exes hand and laughing

The crew headed into the comedy show.

"Babe sorry. " Jackson said

"You get so jealous . It's hot."Maggie said reaching over stroking down his leg . Whispering into his ear "really hot."

"I'm guessing your not mad? Jackson said kissing Maggie's shoulder .

" I'll show you when this show is over ." Maggie said grinning .


	26. Daddy Issues

The guys and girls shared the jet home. Everyone was exhausted

Jackson was checking out sports center on his laptop when Maggie came and sat next to him

" Hi beautiful . " Jackson said

"Hi babe. " Maggie said laying on his shoulder

Maggie started to doze off as Jackson put his arm around his wife pulling her into him.

The crew arrived to the airport and went their separate ways .

Jackson and Maggie headed straight to get their children.

They arrived to Catherine's .

They loaded the twins and Harriet into the car .

"I'm so tired babe ." Maggie said

"Got it covered. The nanny is going to meet us at home. You can sleep. "Jackson replied

Jackson got the family home and everyone seemed exhausted . He put on a game and let them all sleep. The house was freshly clean and the fridge was full. Jackson texted Preston to see if he wanted to come over and watch a game and have a beer . Preston responded he would be over soon.

Jackson heard a knock at the door.

He opened it but it wasn't who he expected . It was a familiar face but not one he was wanting to see.

"Hello jackson. "

"Robert ..." He said starring into his eyes .

"Can I come in?"he asked

Knowing Preston would be over in a second he let Robert in

"What are you doing here ? He said walking into the kitchen.

" I read in an article that you were doing well and had started a family. I wanted to see you and try to talk. I wanna know you I wanna know my grandkid. I'm sorry about Montana . You caught me off gaurd ."

"Off guard?! I'm your kid - I caught you off guard? Yeah I was caught off guard when my mom explained I probably wasn't going to see you again. Even when I prayed you would just show up— for ANYTHING — just once!" Jackson lowered his voice realizing he had a sleeping family inside .

" I'm not going to even go there with you but you should know you didn't just screw me you screwed your second son. " Jackson continued

"Second son?" Robert asked

"Being absent is one thing but lying is unnecessary .." Jackson said

"I'm not lying you're the only son I know of . "

"My moms best friend you remember her? Jackson asked before continuing

Yep you knocked her up. Grandpa got rid of her though , she killed herself . I met her child , your child. Preston. Funny story he actually lives in this building and was on his way over. I thought u were him. "

"Slow down you have a brother ? You gotta believe me I didnt know ."

" My wife and kids are sleeping. You need to leave ."Jackson said

"Jackson can we just talk. Here's my number ." He handed jackson a business card with his personal cell on it

"I'll be in town for a week. After that I'll know you didn't want to talk."

"Jackson walked towards the door opening it and letting Robert out.

He didn't know about Preston? Was this all a lie or was he telling the truth? Jackson didn't wanna deal with this at the moment so he sat on the couch and got lost in his thoughts .

Moments later there was another knock. This time it was Preston.

"Preston I have to tell you something." Jackson said with a serious tone

"What's up." Preston asked

"Robert just came here " Jackson explained

"What? Like Robert the guy who slept w my mom resulting in me?" He said

"Yeah" Jackson replied

"What did he want?" Preston asked walking over to the couch

"To talk." Jackson said as he sat next to preston

"About? "

"Knowing me . I may have mentioned you and he either was pretending or really had no clue about you ." Jackson added

"Wow seriously. It's no harm to me I never knew him but I mean if he never knew about me then?" Preston said not showing a bit of emotion

"But he knew about me and left me too. So I can't really trust much from him ." Jackson said lowering the volume of the tv

"True, you gonna tell Maggie?" Preston asked

"Of course im going to ask her her opinion. How do you feel?" Jackson asked

"Neutral . I turned out just fine I have mom and dad that care about me. " Preston said

"Well he gave me his number. So i guess i'll talk to Maggie and see what she thinks ." He said reaching for the remote

The two guys watched tv awhile before Preston went to his apt.

Maggie came down the stairs

"I feel like I slept all day." She said

"You basically did ." He chuckled .

"Jackson what's wrong you look like you ve seen a ghost ." She said

"Nothing. Babe . I'm ok." He said reaching out and pulling her on the couch.

He started kissing her . He kissed her lips , then her neck . He grabbed her breasts before flipping her underneath him.

Ja- jac- Jackson she said between kisses

Jackson slid his tongue into her mouth quieting her as he reached down the front of her shorts . He began massaging her clit.

Maggie moaned loudly.

"Babe what if the nanny, or —"

"I don't care ." Jackson whispered pulling down her shorts and panties just below her thighs . Maggie spread her legs.

"Do you want it?" He asked

"Mmmhhmmm yesssss"Maggie said barely able to let out words .

Jackson entered her and stroked hard enough for Maggie to let out a scream.

Jackson quickly buried her face in his neck and continued his rhythm.

Maggie bit down on his neck.

"You're so wet. " Jackson said continuing to stroke hard and fast.

"I'm about- to- ." Maggie said as she released .

Jackson released inside of her , sweat dripping down both of there bodies.

"That was — a different kind of sex ."

" What do you mean?" Jackson asked

"You're usually really gentle and slow but i liked the switch up it was hot"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rough. " Jackson said

"No it was good , really good. I like it when you're vocal. " Maggie said grabbing his face

"Robert came over." Jackson said sighing

"What?! Here?" She said pushing him up as she leaned up

" I guess I just was more frustrated than I thought and I was a little rough with you. "

Maggie laughed . "So maybe I should get you mad all the time?" Maggie said winking

Jackson smirked ."sorry?"

They both laughed .

" I love you so much. " Jackson said

" I know " Maggie said as they both redressed and sat on the couch.

"'Now tell me what he said "

"Just that he wanted to talk." Jackson said grabbing Maggies hand

"Robert was here? Like at our home?" Maggie asked

Jackson smiled because he y when Maggie called it their home .

"Yes . Right before Preston came over " Jackson explained

"Oh my god! Preston! What did he say?" Maggie asked with widened eyes

"He said he knew nothing about Preston. I don't know if he was lying or not but Preston said he wanted nothing to do with him because he already had a family."

"Wow. What if he is telling the truth? What if he really didn't know anything about preston? Richard didn't know about me ..." Maggie said

" I guess it's possible. Do you think I should talk to him?" Jackson asked

"Babe I can't tell you what to do, I support whatever decision you want to make here. I will say though are you wanting your children not to know their grandfather if he really is trying to know us all?" Maggie asked moving her hand up and down Jacksons back

"That's it babe I don't know if he's for real." He said

"Then I think you already know your answer ."

Jackson grabbed Maggie and pulled her into him.

"Enough emotions . Let's get shower and we can recreate what we just did down here . "

Maggie said winking.

Jackson smiled as they both got up and hurried upstairs.


	27. Last Chance

It was Sunday dinner at Catherine's and Jackson,Maggie, the twins, and Harriet along with their nanny Richard and Preston were all there.

"So New Year's Eve huh?"Catherine asked

"Yeah, we were thinking we could just do the ceremony here and a small reception after ?"Jackson asked

"Well of course whatever you two want, but why not sooner?"Catherine said

"Well with the twins we wanna focus on giving them the best first holiday season we can. I want to dress them as little pumpkins and take them trick or treating. I want to get a live tree, and let them take pictures with Santa. My parents always made sure every holiday season was special because they knew how much I loved it. I love fall and I love the holidays." Maggie beamed.

"Perfect! " Catherine said with excitement

"I mean we did this all so backwards but hey better late than never right? This is going to be epic!" Catherine said with a huge smile

"Mom not too many people, small and intimate ." Jackson said

"Yes , close family and friends . " Maggie added

"Whatever you two want, I'm just glad to be a part of it ." Catherine said grabbing Richards hand

Jackson smiled at Maggie

"I do want to ask you something , more like tell you something ."Jackson's said hesitantly

"I saw dad."

Catherine's smile went to a look of disbelief in seconds

" What? Where? When?!" Catherine said

"He came to our place." Jackson said

"What did he say?"Catherine asked

"Well he said he wanted to know me, he was sorry, and he wanted to know his grandkids ." Jackson explained

Catherine looked over at the twins and Harriet playing .

"And What did you say?" she asked

"I told him to leave ." Jackson replied

"I see" Catherine said sighing

" I don't know ma, just wanted you to know."

"And Preston ?" She said looking over at him

" I'm the new guy on the block. I know Jackson had very small interaction but I had less than that. Doesn't matter to me either way."

Preston said

"If I could, Richard began. Family is important . We ve all made mistakes but life is short."

"Let's eat before the food gets cold " Catherine said changing the subject

After dinner Jackson Met Catherine in the kitchen.

"I'm so proud of you baby." she said

"Ma.."

"I'm serious , you are all grown up. A husband, a father, a brilliant surgeon . I couldn't be more proud. "

"Thank you mama"

"You and Maggie are perfection. I have never seen you happier Jackson."

"I told you when we first got together I really liked her ma. But I love her . I'm in love with her . She is everything to me and I never even knew how much I needed her. The boys, Harriet, Maggie , it's all so perfect, and I'm so thankful.

" I know Jackson, that's why I don't know if it's best to open up Pandora's box with your dad. Last time it almost broke you." she added

" I don't know ma , I'm in a different head space now though. I'm more mature . I don't know maybe I should hear him out?"

"I support you, we all do whatever you decide."Catherine assured him as she reached for his shoulders

"I appreciate that ma. We re gonna head out though. I love you. " he said as he kissed Catherine's cheek .

Maggie and Jackson said goodbye to everyone and got into Jackson's SUV to head home.

" You ok babe?" Maggie asked

"Yeah just thinking about a lot. " he replied grabbing her hand and kissing it

When Jackson and Maggie got home the immediately began getting the kids ready for bed.

The twins were first up allowing Harriet a little more play time. Harriet was then read a story and tucked nearly into her Cinderella carriage bed .

"I can't believe I'm a mom."Maggie said walking into the bathroom where Jackson was finishing up brushing his teeth

"Why's that babe? You never imaged ever being a mom? You seem still so shocked. Jackson laughed Like you were pregnant, delivered them both, and they're here."

"Yeah it's just my life seemed to have moved so fast . School, med school, residency and specialty, chief of my dept, engaged, married, and kids like what's next?"

"You forgot ground breaking research" He smirked looking at her in the mirror as he began to do his skin care routine.

"Yeah — I'm a badass "

"'My Badass" Jackson said putting his arms around her waist

"Does it get better than this?" Maggie asked

"I'm sure I can try " Jackson said

"So what's your decision on Robert?"

" I think Richard helped me with that . You know what he said about family. I think I'll see what he has to say at least ."

"Ok sounds good. That's very mature and big of you given everything that's gone on with you two."

Jackson kissed her neck

"Yeah?"

"Jackson what's going on? Shouldn't you think I'm less hot as a mom. Like couples literally don't have sex after they've had children."

"I don't know who those couples are but def not us. I have the most gorgeous wife there is."

Maggie turned around to face him

"Aww Baby, but not tonight ok. I'm so tired . "

"Uh huh."

Jackson said pressing himself against her.

"You saying no?"Jackson said lifting her onto the bathroom counter kissing her neck

"I'm saying i'm about to pass out so can you just cuddle me until we fall asleep?"

"Of course babe, anything you want." Jackson said placing her back down.

They both got ready for bed .

**A couple days later **

Jackson was sitting waiting at a table. He thoughts were racing. He had spoken to Preston about the situation more in depth. He really calmed Jackson's anxiety levels. He told Jackson he supported him either way and if he wanted to meet him he would give him a shot. He let him know it's ok to be mad and to hurt but to also wonder about his father. Preston told Jackson if he learned anything from the debacle earlier in the year family while not Perfect were worth it . And that there are two sides to every story.

Jackson ordered a cup of coffee.

Moments later Robert walked in.

Robert had a flat affect and was obviously unsure of the first words but knew he would have to initiate the conversation.

"Jackson thank you for meeting me ." Robert said holding out his hand

Jackson held out his hand to shake his fathers . " Thank you for giving me time ." He replied

" I just want to get to know you. I know my mistakes and my missteps along the way and I'm sorry . I am truly sorry . I know those are just words but maybe it's the first step." He explained

"Why? Why didn't you reach out ? You had the upper hand YOU are an Avery. If you wanted you could have challenged my mom for full custody if you wanted."

"Your mom while we don't see eye to eye is the BEST mom I could have ever selected for you. She loves you more than life itself. I loved you , I love you but back then I was going through a lot . I was young and dumb and unable to take any responsibilities as a man. My father controlled me. And while it isn't an excuse I had serious issues with the Avery name and all that comes along with it . All I can say is that I am better now. I was better in Montana but I was a jerk when you and your wife came . I just ask for another chance that's all."

"A couple of years ago I probably wouldn't have given you a second thought. I was angry, I was hurt. But something amazing happened . Life happened . I met my wife . When I came to Montana that was my ex wife . My wife is like a light in a pitch black room. She is my everything. But the most wonderful part is I became a dad. And I didn't know what type of father I wanted to be I just knew I needed to be more than you were. With Harriet I got a glimpse of what it was like in a broken family, how you must of felt because at times I hated her mother — she was toxic to me. But I never would ever leave my babygirl. Then the twins came . I am so in love with their mom, my wife. With the twins the bar was raised . I was pushed to be an even better father but most importantly I found peace . I became more understanding and patient . I matured and had amazing growth. I realized life is short and precious and that forgiveness is key. So I guess what I'm saying is somewhere down the life I forgave you. Not for you , but for me. "Jackson said looking directly into his eyes

"Anyone would be proud to call you son Jackson, and while I know it won't happen overnight thank you for listening . Thank you for the conversation. I would really like to meet you brother too. And sometime when you're comfortable I'd like to meet my grandkids . "

"You're right , won't happen overnight. But I'm willing to try. " Jackson said

" The wedding is actually on nye , maybe you could come?"

"I thought you were already married?"

"Long story, we are, but we didn't have a ceremony before the twins were born they came a little early. But that day will be one of the most memorable days of my life so if you are serious about knowing me and my family you'll be there ." He said

"Wouldn't miss it . " Robert said

Both men excited the coffee shop

Jackson was driving home and dialed Maggie

"Hi babe, how'd it go?" Maggie said with crying in the background

"We can chat about it at home, what's wrong with Bryce?" Jackson Asked

"How do you know it's Bryce?" Maggie asked

"Because I'm their dad , and I know my sons ." Jackson said confidently

"Bryce is hungry and i'm legitimately dry ! Like aren't I supposed to make double ?"

Jackson laughed .

"Give it a second babe, and stop stressing, you're busy I'll be home soon." Jackson said

" Sorry Jax! Love you"

"Love you too Margaret . Chill. It'll be fine." Jackson said

Jackson was almost to the penthouse when Preston called

"What it do?!" Preston said enthusiastically

"You are such a weirdo. " Jackson said

"Whatever ladies love it. How did it go?"He asked

"It was straight he wants to meet you. If you want I can come with you but I'll give you his number. At this point I forgive but I haven't forgot . I invited him to the wedding if he shows he's serious if he doesn't he is who we thought he was."

"True. I can meet up with him but I would like the company. When you get home text me the number and I'll set something up."

"Sounds good. Can you watch the twins tomorrow night? I wanna take Maggie out. She's been super busy mom-ing "

"Don't you have a nanny? And a chef?!"

"And? It's better for my children to be around family get outta here"

"You know I got you bro. Babies love uncle preston."

"We ll see ... but thank you . I'll text you when I get home."

When Jackson got home Maggie had put the kids to bed and was waiting downstairs in the couch. When she heard the door open her head turned to the door . Maggie was holding a cup of tea and wearing a silk robe .

Jackson walked over to her and reached out for a hug.

Maggie embrace him

"Hey babe ."she said

"Wifey , how are you?"

"Good , kids are all asleep . Are you hungry ? You said you were just going to a coffee shop?"

"I actually don't have an appetite , we went to the coffee shop me and you always go to. " Jackson said

"Babe sit down." Maggie said pulling him into the couch

They sat there with no words . Jackson laid his head in his wife's chest . He felt at peace . He had said everything he needed to say to his father.


	28. Pumpkin Patch

"How are my little pumpkins doing?" Meredith said with a huge smile as she asked Maggie.

Maggie had her phone out and was showing everyone who would stop to look pictures of the twins in their matching pumpkin outfits . Maggie planned a photo shoot at a local pumpkin patch for their first official family photos.

Jackson walked up

"Babe you showing everyone?" He asked putting a hand on the small of her back

"Of course!" She said excitedly as she hugged Jackson from the side.

"Ok, is April meeting us or just dropping Harriet off, did she get her dress and boots?"

"Yeah about that." Jackson said pulling her into a corner

"April doesn't want Harriet in our family photo. I was gonna talk to you about it but didn't get around to it ."

"That's just ridiculous Jackson. Harriet is a big sister to the twins . She is OUR family."

"I'm calling her." Maggie said annoyed noticing Meredith overhearing and rolling her eyes

"Maybe this will be a good time to meet her and Matthew and kind of have a talk about schedules and holidays and everything? We can postpone our pic until, after I have TOLD April she will be in the photo. " Jackson explained

"Jackson we can all talk but Harriet is going to be in our family pic she is my step daughter and honestly I'm surprised you aren't more adamant about having her in the photo ."

"I am . I just know you and I know April and I'm trying to not go in full steam bc I know we can all talk it out like adults. " He replied

Maggie walked off

**_Later that day_**

Maggie called April and asked that they all meet. April agreed to meet them at Cheesecake Factory that night.

Maggie was getting ready when Jackson got out of the shower.

"Babe what are you thinking. You've barely said anything since we got home" He said

"I'm annoyed Jackson. Co parenting can't be easy but it doesn't have to be hard. Every step of the way when I'm involved April has an issue. I wanted to believe she wasn't still in love with you but I don't know. It's like she is using Harriet to get at me. Maybe I'm wrong"

"Well I don't know or care if she is still into me. I would hope not she is married. She hasn't done or said anything suspect since we got engaged. I just hope you both can come to an agreement because she is Harriet's mother and you are harriets bonus mom , my wife, and the mother of her brothers. "

"Well what do you want Jackson? What did you guys decide about holidays?" Maggie asked watching Jackson dry off.

"We kind of just went with the flow before me and you got together I will say I've been a lot more organized with you . He said letting out a chuckle. When we discussed it we were in a bad place but had come together to discuss that. We were literally at Joe's" He explained

"Well we should go in with an idea of what we want to accomplish." Maggie said walking over to Jackson and looking up at him

Jackson put his arms around Maggie's waist . He loved how his wife thought everything out.

"Babe seriously. What do we want to accomplish."Maggie said

"Ok so I def know how you love fall and the holidays but April is very into Christmas so I usually let her have her on Christmas Day. We do everything on Christmas Eve." Jackson answered

"Ok " Maggie said listening to the previous plans him and April had decided hoping they were sufficient

"How about this, we get Harriet for Halloween and thanksgiving and April for Christmas and the new year? "

"That works out perfectly. See. Easy." Jackson said

"Yeah that's the easy part . But what's really important is we ask why she feels uncomfortable with Harriet participating in our family activities like pictures. that may get a little uncomfortable .

" I'm sure she has a perfectly valid explaination." Jackson said

"Uh huh, sure " Maggie replied

Maggie finished getting ready and met jackson downstairs .

"Pres what are you doing? " she said

"Babysitting my nephews." He replied

"Ok. Well you're a doctor so you can't be that bad ." Maggie said

Preston laughed " Maggie relax I got it .

Maggie looked at Jackson .

"It's fine babe , the nanny is still here for a little, but I want the boys to be used to being around family. Let's go."

Maggie and Jackson arrived at Cheesecake Factory

They walked in and were seated . Soon after Matthew and April came up and sat down.

This was the first time Jackson or Maggie had seen Matthew since he left the hospital .

"Hi guys " Maggie said coldly.

jackson squeezed her hand

"Hello." April said

The Avery's and Taylor's involved themselves in small talk as they ordered appetizers and meals and enjoyed a couple of drinks

"Ok now for the huge elephant in the room " Jackson said

"Yes , what do we need to discuss Maggie?" April said looking her in the eyes

" A lot , but I'll go slow and pose one question at a time ." Jackson placed his hand on Maggie's back.

"What exactly is the arrangement with you and Jackson for holidays ? " She started

"Well before you — we decided that— April attempted to answer

Maggie cut her off . " You know what nothing really matters that happened before me ." She said smiling " me and Jackson thought having Harriet on Halloween and thanksgiving and you having her on Christmas and nye . " Jacksons eyes widened . Maggie was always calm, collected, and soft spoken. He loved when she got worked up. Truth is she would go to bat for anyone in her family. She would get this fire that was so incredibly hot to him. She would do just enough so the other party would know not to mess with her

"Sounds good to me." April said grabbing her water glass and rolling her eyes .

Maggie clinched her jaws.

"More importantly ,I wanted to ask why you felt Harriet was not allowed to be in our family picture ? She is part of our family. "Maggie stated

"Well you see Maggie, ever since the twins were born everyone seemed to forget that Jackson already had a child. A beautiful, brilliant child, and now you want to parade her on some family portrait like she is treated equally? You will not use my daughter for some pretend perfect family cover. You arent even her mom."

Jackson was stunned

"What are you even talking about April?" Jackson asked "The twins are new, they are newborns. Everyone loves a newborn. It will wear off . Harriet is gorgeous and brilliant and no one forgets she is my first born or that you are her mom. She is the princess of the family but your 're seriously mad because my twins are getting more attention? Wow, very mature of you."

"Mature? Please, I'm her mother and I want to make sure she isn't playing second fiddle because she popped out two ."April explained looking at Maggie.

"April — we have been in a good space, but you are so wrong on this. Harriet is as equally loved . Sorry you feel otherwise. Please stop making it difficult for me and Maggie. Maggie wants to do family things and that includes Harriet . So she will be in the picture regardless of what you think or feel, esp when what you think is ridiculous. "

"You're right. Let's not make this complicated " Matthew said as he reached for April's hand

April jerked her hand away

"Fine. Are we done here?" April asked

" Yes, I think we ve gotten the clarity needed ." Maggie said smugly

Jacksons car was brought up and they both got in

"Don't —" Jackson started

Maggie smirked " I'm always right."

Jackson grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yes babe you are. I guess I just don't think about these things "

"It's because I'm a female Jackson. I know how other females think. April will ALWAYS love you. She knows she has Harriet and so she uses it sometimes. You can tell their marriage is not going well. Did you see her pull her hand back?"

" I did, but I would never think April would be so petty. "

"You married her, divorced her, and knocked her up." Maggie said chuckling

Jackson laughed " Well yeah, but we have a schedule and we have what I went there for .

"You're welcome." Maggie said

Jackson and Maggie arrived at the penthouse and went to bed

_**The next morning**_ Maggie rescheduled the family portrait for the week they would have Harriet. She was going thru the closet when Jackson walked in.

"Hey babe what are you doing?"he said as he stood in the hallway of the master closet

"I'm trying to understand why you have so much black. " she said fiddling with hangers on Jackson's side of the closet.

" Because it's sleek and sliming? " he said smiling

"Jackson you have a six pack and are fit as hell. You don't need the help from black. Plus blue makes your eyes pop and you have like one blue tie and one blue shirt."

"What color do I need for pictures babe?" He asked

"I was thinking we could wear burnt orange ."

"Burnt orange?!" Jackson said scrunching his face

"YES ! it's fall. And our babies will be pumpkins and miss Harriet will be in a warm green tone dress . We are going to take the pictures at the pumpkin patch."

Jackson laughed . Whatever you want babe . If I don't already have it just take my credit card and buy whatever you need for these awesome pictures . Jackson said coming up behind Maggie the putting his arms around her waist.

" You hate pictures? With that face?"she asked

Jackson kissed her neck before saying," I love you, and our family. Whatever color you want me in I'll happily wear . I've never taken family pictures before. It's cute how excited you are."

"Wellp, I'm not turning down shopping so I'll take that credit card and get Harriet's outfit as well."Maggie said turning to face him

Maggie kissed Jackson on the lips . " I'll go after work so let's take separate cars. I'm sure Amelia will go with me ." She said

"Ok. Busy day?"

"Not really. I have a couple minor surgeries then I'm free. "

" Ok I'll see you at the hospital ."

Maggie finished her day early and went to look for Amelia

"Shepherd I need your help."she said

"Consult? Take a number, even if you are my sister I am in HIGH demand today. " she laughed

"No shopping." Maggie said throwing her arms in the air

"SHOPPING?! I LOVE shopping. When and where? Occasion?" Amelia asked

"Tonight, come with me, and for your nephews and niece . You know we are taking a family picture."

"How normal of you. I'm there . I'll page you when im done."

Maggie left the imaging room and ran into Meredith.

"So I was thinking." Meredith started

" I got the idea from my cute little pumpkins . I think I want fall shots of Bailey, zo zo, and Ellis . Where are you getting them done?"

" I know a guy. I can give you the contact number."

"Awesome "

" Wanna come tonight? We are getting outfits for the kids and I need to get me and Jackson something too. "

"I wish, I have a long surgery tonight. Plus an unstable patient that might not make it through the night."

"Ok. You want me to get them outfits?" Maggie asked as Meredith was walking away from her

"No we will all go this weekend bring my nephews ! Sorry gotta go!" Meredith said picking up her pace and speeding down the hallway

_It was later in the evening when Amelia paged ._

"Ready?"

"Yep"

Amelia and Maggie were leaving the hospital to head to the mall"

"The twins are getting so big! They really are adorable Maggie . Those piercing blue eyes!"

"You know I was hoping they would get Jackson's eyes! Sometimes they are green, then blue, just whoa. But dont ever tell him i said that.

"Total lady killer eyes. Panty dropping eyes " Amelia added

"Seriously Amelia? They are infants."

"I know but let's take a look at genetics shall we Dr. They will look like little model, star athlete, personable, great smiling, medical breakthrough, innovating gods. Let's not even get into their family history."

"They will be pretty bad ass."Maggie said now smirking and smiling at her sister as she drove

"Both of them are already trying to walk. They are killing the development stages . "

"How are you sister. How's being a mom and hows marriage are you and Jackson good?"

"Never better just the normal April issues"

"April? I thought she was cool for a while now?"Amelia asked turning to look at the side of Maggies face who was concentrating on the road

"Yea she kind of gave us a hard time about the family pic saying she didn't want Harriet in it because no one cares about her, but when it's convenient . "

"What? We love Harriet . She is a sassy thing like her grandmother and brilliant as well. We can't help it that you had to beat April in everything , even in childbirth. You had to pop out two!" Amelia said uncontrollably laughing.

"That's what's she said! I wasn't trying to win. I already had Jackson clearly. Like we were engaged . You know her and Matthew aren't doin well."

"You mean after her trying to kill him and all? I don't quite think I would sleep the same ever again. All the God in the world and prayers I would still sleep with one eye open."

"I don't know I guess she put on a front like they were fine but we saw them and right now they are not good."

"Well don't worry Jackson loves you. He is ecstatic to have those miniature baby boys that look just like him. No offense. And your whole life together. "

"Not worried just catching you up." Maggie said putting the car in park

They arrived to the mall and got items for the photos. They headed to merediths where Maggie would drop Amelia off.

"How are you and link?" Maggie asked Amelia taking a sip of her frap she got at the starbucks in the mall.

"Eh. I think he wants to be serious. I've been having fun but I think he may want to tie me down." Amelia answered playing with her green tea

"And you don't want that?"Maggie asked

"I do but I don't. Single life is fun."Amelia said smirking

"You aren't single when he's your boyfriend Amelia ."

"Touché "

Maggie pulled up to merediths house. To her surprise April's car was in the driveway.

Maggie and Amelia got out.

"Is that?"Amelia asked

"I think so "

Maggie and Amelia entered the house and were shocked to see Matthew and not April.

"Hi Matthew." Maggie said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Hey. "

Maggie come sit down Meredith said .

"What's going on?" She asked

"'Matthew was just talking to me about April."

"Ok? Why you?" Maggie said with confusion

"Well since Arizona left I am the only person that had a semi decent relationship with her. "

"And?"

"Matthew go ahead." Meredith said looking at Matthew who was sitting at her kitchen island

"I don't know what to do. We obviously are not working out. April is spinning out of control. She is drinking, partying, and neglecting Ruby and Harriet. "

" I see , and what is Meredith supposed to do about it ?" Maggie asked

" I was talking to Meredith, because I think Jackson and April are sleeping together . We haven't slept together in forever and I looked her GPS history and she has gone to Jackson's almost every other night this week. I didn't know how to come to you about it, so I came to Meredith.

Maggie bursted into laughter

"There is no possible way. My HUSBAND sleeps with me every night. Don't you think I would know if she was in our house?"

"I'm just telling you what I continued I told her the tires looked bad on her car so I needed to get them done. So she took my car tonight. I shared her location with myself and she is there right now."

"Maggie where is Jackson right now?" Amelia asked

" This morning he said he had a long surgery so we shouldn't come to work together he said he would be working late, but" Maggie stopped herself thinking for a split second that technically this theory could be possible. What if Jackson told her he was busy to have an affair. But that would not make sense she thoguht to herself. He loved and adored her and their family . He couldn't be having a sex with her and April!

"Let's go!" Amelia said grabbing Maggie's arm. Meredith came as well and Matthew followed.

When they arrived they saw Matthews car in the visitors parking lot.

Maggie was sweating and her heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

The group entered the high rise and got onto the elevator.

"Maggie opened the door and before she could yell her sisters started " JACKSON! JACKSON!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why is everyone screaming?!The boys are sleeping! shh!" Jackson said coming shirtless from the bedroom.

"Where is my wife?" Matthew said with a distasteful look

"Why would I know where YOUR wife is ? And why are all of you here looking at me crazy? Maggie? If you dont know where April is and you are here where is my daughter?"

"April isn't here?" Amelia said

"April doesn't live here , Maggie does, she's my wife not April . So again why is everyone so tense and can someone please tell me where Harriet is?"

"So Matthew thinks you two are sleeping together . There . I said it ." Meredith said very matter of factly

"Are you all kidding me ? Why the hell would I be sleeping around ? especially with April, no offense , but been there done that. I'm married and you two, my mom, Richard, AND Maggie's dad would kill me if I even thought about it . Which I never have and never would . I only want to be with Maggie . Mother of my children you know?

"Well GPS doesn't lie ya know " Amelia said

"Well I don't lie. And I take my marriage seriously. She's not here ." Jackson said

"Yep feeling idiotic." Amelia said

" Harriet is with Ruby at my parents house."Matthew said looking at Jackson

" Must be a very good explanation as to why she is here. Does anyone else she knows live in this building?" Meredith asked

"No I don't think so." Jackson said looking at Meredith

"Jackson, Maggie said, Your brother lives in the building."

Jackson's eyes widened . " Yeah I mean what are the odds? "

"Only one way to find out. " Amelia said with an inquisitive grin on her face

The group left the penthouse and walked down the hallway to Preston's apartment .

Through the door they could hear screams and moans which ceased when they knocked.

Jackson stood in front of the door as the others fell back around the corner .

There was a commotion and Preston opened the door shirtless

"Bro! What's up? Kind of in the middle of something , legs to be exact . He said winking

"Preston. Please tell me whatever you're doing in there isn't named April?"

"Yeah August or Angela, April whatever . Met her at a bar a few weeks back . Shes decent in bed, but hey I'm keeping my options open. Good enough for a booty call not wifey material or anything. He said laughing. Did you need —

Matthew came around the corner

"APRIL!?"

"Dude who are you?!"

"Her husband"

"Really Jackson?!"

Matthew pushed Preston making his way inside.

Preston stood at the door with Jackson who was later met by Amelia Maggie and Meredith who were a barrel of laughs.

They could hear April's high pitched voice along with Matthew as they argued.

"You know her husband? Is this like yall's version of cheaters?" Preston asked

"I used to be her husband" Jackson answered

"Oh shit that's your baby momma?!" Preston chuckled

"You are just killing it in Seattle huh ?" Jackson said laughing

"My fault I never knew what harriets mom looked like. I never saw a picture or anything . Please don't be mad at me. I was just trying to —

"We know what you were trying to do. " Meredith smirked.

"Yea.. so I'm offended she prob got involved cause I look like you?" Preston added

Jackson shrugged . " possibly? I'm just glad we proved it wasn't me. Meredith and Amelia came to my house on 10. But why is everyone shocked I wouldn't dare cheat on Maggie?"

April and Matthew breezed past them all still arguing

Amelia and Meredith left and Jackson and Maggie went back to their penthouse.

"Babe you don't trust me?" Jackson asked

"I do. I told them you sleep with me every night and i would have known if you were sneaking around. Which I knew you weren't ." She answered

"Crazy — Preston is hilarious ."

"With April though? " Maggie said sitting on Jackson's lap

"I don't know , but I'm glad my innocence was proven."

"Yeah Amelia literally has a gun." Maggie said laughing

"I want no one but you . Ever. You know that right? Good , bad, all of it . I want to do life with you. I love you."

"I love you too ."

"Did you get the outfits?"

"I did your cc is on the table ."

"Try then on tomorrow? It's been a long day and even longer night ."

"Sure ,lets go to bed."


	29. I'll be home for Christmas

Christmas at grey Sloan was always hectic. freak accidents and fires . Bailey was on high alert because Ben and his station 19 crew were the busiest and the most in danger during the holiday season.

It was the week of Christmas and Maggie had the house all decked out.

"A 10 foot trees babe?"

"It's the twins first Christmas!" she beamed with excitement

"Guess you're right. We should def go all out." He said handing her more ornaments .

"What time is dinner at your moms?"maggie asked

"5:30 we pushed it up earlier this year because of April. She is thinking about moving back closer to family. Her and Harriet are flying to her parents house right after ."

"What does that mean for your custody agreement? If she moves it will be harder to get her back and fourth. Would you guys do months at a time or?" maggie asked placing the box of ornaments on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about that . I know we have had an agreement , but I want stability for Harriet. I want her to stay in one place most of the time. "

"So only leave for summers? And holidays?"

"Yea . But I was wanting to ask that she primarily stay with us. I mean we're married, stable , have the means to provide because of the two incomes, we -

"Jackson are you asking me if I say it's ok for my step daughter to live here full time? Absolutely , no question. I love Harriet. "

"She loves you. But April might fight me for it. So i wanted to talk it over with you first because we are a team. "

Maggie chuckled " when has April not fought for something? Of course she will fight but she won't win. Maybe talk to her first before blind siding her with it . She can be reasonable at times"

Jackson kissed Maggie's cheek. "Thank you babe ."

"Of course, we are a family."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey pres" jackson said giving him a high five

"Preston did you bring over photo identification for your date for Christmas dinner?" Maggie said laughing

Preston shook his head "no maggie , she works at Seattle pres"

"Exactly— the medical field is small. I ever tell you about the time Callie Torres brought her gf to dinner at my sisters? Yeah- her gf killed Meredith's husband. Awkward much?"

Preston came over and scooped up Braxton.

Braxton is more like you Maggie."Preston started to change the subject

" you ever notice how when playing he scatters them all out and one by one examines them . He picks the one he wants then places the others in the bin with all the pieces in tact . Bryce on the other hand blindly selects from his bin. Like Jackson. He knows what he wants and goes after it . "

"Very observant like Jackson as well, but you're not getting off that easy. "

"Fine, her name is Michaela" she is an attorney for Seattle pres. Not even a doctor ."

"Good don't think I know her. " Maggie said

"Wonderful, will you guys be nice to her please You two are kind of intimidating. Preston said lowering his head

"How?!" Jackson asked

"Maggie you are a child prodigy, Jackson is like medical royalty . She might get spooked ."

"I'm just glad you aren't dating anymore of my exes. " He said chuckling

"Speaking of . Didn't you date Stephanie? She's hot. "

"How'd you know about Stephanie?"

"Well I was talking to karev who won't let me live down getting with April and he told me all the back story like your ass should have ." He said laughing.

"Stephanie and I don't have a child together, so maybe that would have been better ? My other ex from the hospital is dead so there's that. "

"Yeah little grey. You have a thing for the grey sisters huh? You and Meredith ever?"

"Hi . Wife. Right here ! Super uncomfortable." maggie said interrupting their convo

"My bad . " Preston said

"Ok so 5:30 don't be late." Jackson said letting Preston out.

" crazy right?" Jackson said

"What's that? maggie asked

"Us both gaining siblings. "

"Not gonna lie I enjoy having a little brother . It's weird though like looking back at me when I was a dumbass and thought I was a hotshot."

"Your brother is adorable and good for you." maggie said grabbing jacksons cheeks

Maggie and Jackson finished decorating the house and scented it to smell like peppermint. Maggie made egg nog and Jackson put on some Christmas movies as they played with the twins.

The twins had fallen asleep and Jackson and Maggie were laying on the couch.

"Babe what do you want for Christmas?"

Jackson asked

"Look at that my husband has not been paying attention. "

"I have, but I wanted to ask in case I would forget something ."

"Uh huh Avery. All I want for Christmas is you."

"Cheesy. I know it's true though"

"Honestly , we have healthy children, thriving careers, and everything we could ask for . We have each other. "

"You're right. " He agreed

"What do you want for christmas?" she asked

"I have it right here in my arms. " he said kissing her forehead

"Who's cheesy now?"

Jackson knew exactly what he wanted to get Maggie for Christmas and it was a living breathing person. Jackson would fly her father down for the Holiday festivities because he knew how much that meant to her. He hadnt seen the boys since they were born and he knew he always lived seeing Maggie.

Maggie on the other hand struggled on what to get Jackson. What would she someone she gave everything to? He already had her heart, and the twins. She would need to consult with her mother in law for the best gift to surprise him with.

Maggie and Jackson woke up early to head into work. The pit was on fire .

Maggie was being pulled left and right and Jackson never seemed to make it out of surgery. They were going full speed.

A man was at the nurses station asking for Dr Avery.

Maggie rushed up

"Someone asked for Dr Maggie Avery?" She asked

"This gentleman here." The nurse said looking at him

"This is not Dr Avery. The man said

"Hi sir , I am Dr Avery. But maybe you are looking for my husband Dr Jackson Avery ?

"I am. " he said with a look of confusion

Maggie gave a stern look to the nurse " next time please specify which Avery. "

"Yes ma'am" she responded as Maggie walked off

Jackson walked up not too much longer .

"Michael?"

"Jackson can we talk?"

"Sure , is everything ok?" He said leading him into a conf room

"No, it's not . Me and my wife flew down here to surprise April and you can imagine our surprise when we found out you two are divorced, she got remarried, and may be divorcing again .

"April didn't tell you we weren't together? It's been years ... "

" April has been pretending you were still together. Imagine her surprise when we showed up at her place and she had to tell us the truth. What happened between you two? You have a child. We don't believe in divorce." Michael continued

"Well a lot actually. And it's personal, we tried to work it out but we were just not right for each other ."

"You vowed to stick through good and bad how could you give up?" He asked wd

"We didn't , we just wanted to be happy and that meant us being apart."

"Well do you still love her?"

"I will always love your daughter , she made me a husband and a father . But unfortunately I am not in love with her. I am madly and unconditionally in love with

Maggie, my wife ."

"Well thank you for taking the time out to speak to me but I really think we should all talk, maybe during Christmas?"

"I honestly don't think there's anything to talk about ."

"We ll be in touch Jackson. " He said walking out of the room

Maggie passed Michael and entered the conference room

"What was that all about?" she asked

"April's dad. Apparently she didn't tell her folks were divorced. "

"Seriously? It's been forever . "

"Yeah, now I'm kinda shying away from bringing up the custody thing."

"I'm here for whatever decision you make. "

"I know thank you ."

Maggie left the room as Jackson sat down in the chair . He got out his phone and called April

"Hello."

"Not trying to fight , here me out." He started

"Ok"

"Why didn't you tell your family that we weren't together ? We haven't been forever ."

"Jackson i didn't want them judging me . They don't believe in divorce and they don't live here so I didn't see the harm. " April explained

"Your dad came here to see me. That's the harm. He asked me if I still loved you because we could work it out." Jackson said intensifying his voice

"Do you ?" she asked optimistically

"April. That's not fair. Of course I love you AS A FRIEND, as the mother of my child. I'm not in love with you. Let's be clear I am so in love with Maggie . I keep saying that over and over and you don't get it. My heart belongs to her completely. Your dad thinks we can talk it out."

"Yeah I know he wants us all to meet. Can you please just meet with us I will tell him everything. I know we aren't getting back together . As much as I wanted to before I know you don't. I'm unsure about Matthew and maybe I should just be alone for a little. I've got a lot to figure out and I'm sorry but just meet with us. She pleaded

"Fine. Come to Christmas dinner at my moms."

" ok" April said hanging up

Jackson paged Maggie

" Hey you paged? I have like 4 minutes before surgery ." Maggie said tying her scrub cap

" I invited April and her parents to christmas dinner." Jackson said reclutantly

Maggie clinched her jaws. " Ok Jackson, and everyone will talk it out then? Doesn't really seem appropriate to have those conversations over Christmas."

" I know but everyone will be available and its a hard conversation that has to be had."

" You're right, i support, not a fan, but I'm always on your team. I will play nice." Maggie said grabbing Jackson for a peck and hurrying out

Everyone had arrived to Catherines dressed in their most festive stylish holiday wear. Maggie had the twins in matching flannel shirts and the cutest black infant jeans. Their look was completed with tiny jordans that matched their dads . Maggie was wearing an off the shoulder black top and jeans with red lipstick to match her black jessica simpson mules. Harriet had on off the shoulder carters black top with jeans identical to Maggies with matching mules. Jackson of course loved the fact the family was wearing black. He went with a black v neck , black jeans and jordans to match his sons. He figured Maggie would want to take plenty of pictures of the twins first christmas at grandmas so he knew to match everyone.

When Catherine saw Jackson and his family she almost covered her mouth as tears filed her eyes. " Now this is what I envisioned when I dreamed about the family you would have. " she said reaching for one of the twins . Jackson handed her Bryce and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Hey ma, I invited."

"April and her family— Catherine said cutting him off

yes they are in the living room ." She said dropping her smile

" Ma, i have good reason."

"Better be, that dad of hers just asked me if I married rich." Catherine said

" Oh my word they are the most gorgeous little faces" She said tugging on Bryce's ear gently.

To Maggie's surprise a familiar face was siting in the foyer . Her dad

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" she asked reaching in for the hug

"Like I would miss the holidays with my only child and her beautiful babies ? No way" he said grabbing her for a hug

"Jackson you flew him out ?"she asked

"Of course baby. " he said kissing her forehead

Bill grabbed Braxton and kissed his little cheek.

Everyone gathered in the living room as the caterer was finishing up with dinner.

The nanny had taken the children

" So Jackson, thank you for inviting us ." Aprils mother said polietly .

Would you mind letting us know what has been going on with you two? We hadn't seen either of you since Harriet was born . April you have been avoiding coming to see us and every time we ask how you guys are doing you say fine.

Jackson grabbed Maggies hand knowing she was likely to chime in.

" Well you see , april and I divorced before Harriet was born. We decided we loved each other as friends and weren't quite compatible for marriage."

" Well you know we don't believe in divorce, April doesn't believe in divorce ." Her mother said looking her into her eyes which were now tearing up.

" She tried, she really did . We went to counseling, we got help. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. We weren't right for each other romantically." Jackson continued.

" So you divorced then Harriet was born?"

"Yes." April said . " And I was messed up, I had a rough patch and wasnt doing well. But then I rekindled things with Matthew"

" Matthew? I'm sorry the one you embarrassed at the alter in front of all of our family and friends? I'm surprised he wanted anything to do with you." Aprils father said

' Yep, but he did . And we remarried. We are married." She said looking at Matthew.

" And we are working on things." She continued

" Are you kidding us April? You have really lost your way."

"No disrespect Matthew but you aren't the one for our daughter. The one for our daughter shares a child with our daughter. So whatever you guys need to do or talk about or figure out needs to happen. This is just a mess."

Maggie went to open her mouth at the same time as Catherine.

"Well—Richard placed his hand in front of Catherine but Jackson let Maggie speak

"See the only problem with that is that me and Jackson are married. See those beautiful boys in the other room? They are our twins. Yep, TWINS, two of them . So theres not possibility that there will be any talks of rekindling with my husband. I can confidently speak for him in that he does not want your daughter. She is his past and will remain in his future only as the mother of his child and friend. They have a very good friendship that benefits their daughter and is very respectful to his marriage— with me. " Maggie said

"I think my wife put it perfectly. I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Kepner."

April got up and walked out of the room

There was a knock at the door and Catherine went to answer.

" Come on in here boy." She said looking at Preston and a petite African American woman with a bright smile and dimples.

" Hello, pleasure to meet you Mrs Avery." She said confidently

" Pleasure is all mine chile, Catherine will do. We are in the middle of tea hurry up so I can close this door." She said rushing them

Matthew followed April .

" April this is too much. You should have never gotten involved again with me if the end result was going to be the same. I need some space. He walked to the car getting in and driving off.

Jackson came up to April

" I told you this isn't the type of conversation you have at Christmas dinner. " He said

" I know , but tough doesn't mean impossible. " April said grabbing for Jacksons hand

Jackson grasped Aprils hands

" April , go home. Go back to your hometown and find that bright girl you once were. That God loving , optimistic girl that everyone fell in love with in Seattle after of course giving you a hard time. We aren't and will never be a thing but I can't get rid of you we have that beautiful little girl in there and that is special to me . You will always be special to me . But you got to know that things are different now. I'm married, with two additional boys and very in love. I'm happy and doing things for me and my family. Find your happiness. Your true happiness, and that might mean youre alone for awhile and thats ok too but i want you to find it. April had started crying and was breathing heavy . I think that for Harriet we should provide stability . I think that she shouldn't go back and fourth as much . I don't wanna fight you for our little girl but can't you agree on that?"

" Yes, I think she should have stability, and I should get my life together."

" What are you saying April?"

" You take Harriet during the majority of the time . I will have her summers and every other holiday ."

" You have a unit , you have support, you are in a good place. I'm not . And as much as I love my little lady bug I have to do whats best for her." You and Maggie will be good to her . I'm still her mother but she has a bonus with Maggie. I am so sorry for ever giving you guys a hard time . I'm sorry. April continued crying and placed her face in Jackson's chest. He embraced her for a hug .

Maggie and Preston looked on from the hallway

"Thank you April ." He said

"Now dry the tears, that was really brave of you to tell your parents everything. Lets eat and enjoy the holiday together ok?"

"Ok." She said wiping her tears .

Jackson and April returned to the rest of the guests. After dinner April and her family left after saying their goodbyes.

Jackson , Maggie , Preston, and Michaela were in the living room drinking wine.

"Why were you late you know mom hates that." Jackson said taking a sip of his wine.

"I was casually late . And you can blame Michaela she kept switching ourfits. "

"Wanted to make a good impression " she said under her breath smiling

"Well you're beautiful. And thank you for coming. Maggie said looking at Michaela "

"Jackson and Preston smirked at each other.

"Babe I'm gonna take Preston with me on a beer run ok?"jackson said getting up and motioning to Preston to come with

Michaela had a look of horror on her face as she placed her wine glass down and starred at Preston.

"Don't worry , we ll be right back." Preston said leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek. Michaela gave a forced smiled and turned to face Maggie.

"Wanna see the twins?"

" I would love to! I babysit my god son Nicholas all the time." She said

The ladies went to the play area and began to interact with the twins.

"My gosh they are gorgeous!" Michaela said

"Yeah I did ok. Jackson helped." They both laughed

Meanwhile in the car

"You are so pussy whipped! I thought it would be better when you finally got married and then you could stop being so over the top. Maggie is a simple girl. She lives for simplicity.

"Are you really trying to tell me about my wife? " Jackson said punching Preston in the side. "

"All I'm saying is you missed how many holidays with me? My gift better be equally dope."

"Shut it we are here ."

A nice man came from inside the sales room.

"Dr Avery, nice to see you again."

" You too, is it ready?"

"Of course ." Jackson and Preston got out of the car

In front of them sat a brand new 2019 white Mercedes G wagon with a a pretty red bow on the top.

" Please don't wreck my car." He said to Preston

"Bro you have two cars anyway!" Preston said getting into the vehicle

Preston followed Jackson back to the house and they both went inside. Inside there was laughter and happiness.

Jackson turned the corner to find everyone when he heard Maggie say "Someone wants to show you something!"

"What's that now?" Jackson said looking at his boys .

As he glanced over he saw Braxton taking two steps before fumbling to the ground.

"OMG! Brax walk to your daddy!" He encouraged as his small child used his tiny arms to pull him upright before taking four steps and collapsing in his dads arms .

"Maggie when did they start taking steps?!"

"Just now! And Richard got it all on video!" She said with a huge grin placing Bryce down who mimicked the same steps towards his dad

"Wow." They are geniuses like their mother.

"Ah hem!" Catherine said

"And their grandmother ... I'm just no one over her lending out sperms to make it happen." He said jokingly.

"Ok all, time for gifts."

"Your family doesn't do gifts on Christmas?"

Michaela asked

"Long story — the family I grew up around def did . But my family in seattle we are all surgeons so a little untraditional .

Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree exchanging and opening gifts. There was laughter and love to fill the building .

Jackson stood up in front of everyone.

"Ok, ok there is one more gift for the BEST mother of the MOST adorable twins ::cough:: that look just like me, and the most amazing wife a guy could ask for.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Yep Maggie Avery. Your last present is outside."

Maggie jumped up in excitement as her eyes widened. I HATE surprises so this better be good! She said opening the front door with the family close behind .

"Holy SHIT! Jackson?!"

"Think of it as your push/ wedding/ Christmas/ your amazing/ I love you gift. You are really everything to me and if I would buy you the world If I could . I figure this will do since you have the twins and Harriet all the time. It's legit a tank so safe and roomy."

"Jackson I can't. It's so expensive ."

"Chile if you don't take the keys I will." Catherine said hugging richard " he got a good deal does that make it better? She said chuckling.

Maggie took the keys from Jackson and went to check out her new ride .

She grabbed him and kissed him.

So I'm guessing you like it ?

"Love it . You're so over the top but I really love it . Car seats and coupes aren't the easiest. " she said

" I know , Merry Christmas Dr Avery." He said looking at his wife with heart eyes


	30. Happily Avery After

**For my true greys fans you will see some familiar lines :)**

**Enjoy**

**Keep the comments coming I love them all! Please be kind I just make this stuff up =) **

**** also thank you for my fellow FF writer for the idea for the wedding hashtag **

It was their big day and even though they said a small intimate affair Catherine made sure the guest list was a complete who's who's in the medical community. There was also the mayor, police chief, and attorney general to name a few . Most of the hospital staff from scrub nurses Maggie or Jackson had operated with and triage nurses who were truly the backbone of their work. Maggie and Jackson"s wedding colors were emerald green and gold. Maggie's bridesmaids were exactly who you'd guess: Meredith,Amelia,and Jo. Jackson went with Preston, Link, and Alex

Harriet was the flower girl and Leo the ring barer. Catherine's home was decked out with fresh floral arrangements. The kitchen had servers going in and out preparing a meal for after the ceremony to include appetizers for the happy hour. There was a bar outside where the tables would be set up for the reception lining all white dance floor with an Avery monogram in the center.

Maggie was getting ready upstairs with the girls when Catherine walked in.

"Maggie you are ... beautiful. She said as Maggie stood up showing off a beautiful mermaid style off the shoulder white dress.

She held hands with Catherine who was gazing at her with tears in her eyes.

"When a mother envisions someone for her son they only hope to have someone as perfect as you become their daughter in law. And while you already are my daughter in law thank you for this day. Thank you for loving Jackson. And thank you for dealing with me. I know I can be a bit much sometimes. "

Maggie was tryna not to cry as she listened to the sweet words from Catherine. She never saw this side of Catherine. Catherine was tough. She never showed emotion. She was always emotionless and stern. But today she was just the mother of the groom happy to be part of his special day.

Maggie kissed Catherine on the cheek.

"Are you ladies ready? She said looking around the room at them in their emerald one shoulder floor length gowns complete with up do's leaving curly tendrils out on either side of there faces. Their look was complete with gold dangle earring and strappy gold heels

The ladies exited the room as the wedding planner came in. "Ok they are going to line up. I will Let you know when it's time.

Maggie started to tear up.

"What's wrong baby?" Catherine asked as she grabbed her veil

"Nothing, I just thought- my mom." Maggie started getting choked up

"Baby she is always here with you. And she knew you two would end up together. Jackson told me what she asked him to do. She approved. I know I'm not your mother but I'm always here for you. "Catherine said comforting Maggie

Maggie shook her head as Catherine moved over to put the veil on .

Catherine placed the veil and kissed Maggie's cheek before covering Maggie's face.

"Ok. We're ready "the planner said.

Maggie headed towards the stairwell where she was to walk down to meet her father at the foot of the staircase.

The wedding planner handed Maggie her bouquet.

Jackson and the guys were held up in a spare bedroom downstairs. Alex lifted a shot glass. "To Avery! Marrying Maggie!" He said

"Some speech"Richard said walking over with a bottle of water

"To Jackson, may his marriage be blissful and , here." He said as they all raised their shot glasses and guzzled down the expensive brown liquor.

A well dressed familiar gentleman stood at the doorway onlooking.

"Robert?" jackson said walking over .

"Congratulations Jackson, i dont wanna bother you just wanted to say that. " Preston walked over. He studied his face, his physique, and demeanor.

"Robert this is -"

"Preston. I spoke with Catherine when i first arrived. Shes still stern as ever. I may not have known about you and there aren't enough sorrys in the world this isnt the place or time but i wanna know you as well." He reached his hand out

Preston extended his hand and nodded in agreement as Robert left to find his seat.

"Jackson can I have a minute." April said standing in the doorway.

"It's about time for us to go line up anyway." Link said exiting with the rest of the guys.

April walked over

"I wasn't expecting you to come. "Jackson said

"Our daughter in in the wedding Jackson." April said

"Right." he said adjusting his bow tie

"I'm happy for you Jackson. I really am. I know I was a little crazy before but I'm better. Me and Matthew are in counseling, me and God are better. Overall I am better."

"I'm glad April." Jackson said touching her shoulder and smiling

"That's all I wanted to say, that I'm happy for you and yeah..."

"Thanks." He said "I have to go. Thanks for making sure Harriet was ready." He added as he exited the room.

Jackson stood at the front of the room with the minister. His hands were interlaced in front of him. With so many guests only one stood out. His father. Robert Avery. He had arrived early and been seated in the front row. He was serious Jackson thought. He really wanted to be apart of his sons life, both of his sons lives . He knew how important the this day was to him. He may have missed birthdays and holidays but he was here now and Jackson wanted to put everything aside and forgive. One by one the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle meeting each groomen before splitting to either side.

The music changed and the guests stood up.

Jackson looked to the top of the staircase. His jaw dropped open. Maggie was like an angel. She looked as if she was floating down the staircase, she stopped and met her father Bill and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He locked eyes with her. She could see a lone tear drop from his eye as he hurried to wipe it never losing his smile. Jackson mouthed the words "I love you" and Maggie blushed.

Bill gave his daughter away only after shedding major tears and it was now time for the vows.

M: Jackson relationships were never my thing. I was a little unlucky at love one might say. I never let anyone into my world for the fear of being hurt. In you I give you all of me. Because with you I've experienced true and pure love. You provide me with a safety and security. You provide me with love. You provide me with certainty. You provide my heart a home. You see me. You love and cherish me. You are my everything. I love you.

J: Maggie , I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be in sickness and in health. I could say, til death do us part. But I won't. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful, I am sure. I am steady. And I know that You are a woman who deals with hearts each and every day. You take them apart and put them back together and hold them in your hands. You know hearts . So this I am sure, you are my partner, my lover, my very best friend, my heart. So know my heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this: I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands, I promise you me.

The two exchanged rings and finalized the ceremony

Catherine hired a live band to entertain the guests on the back lawn.

The band played jazz and covers all night long.

Guests drink, are cake , and took pictures with Jackson and Maggie. They all brought in the new year together.

The night was coming to an end as Jackson and Maggie were slow dancing In middle of the floor.

"You have fun?" Jackson asked

"Did you taste the cake? Like VERYYY good make sure your mom gets me the name of the baker she smiled but yes, it was actually very fun. I was kind of nervous about it all. Babe your vows... so sweet."

"I tried to find words that would do my love for you justice." He said kissing her on the lips

"I do have one more surprise for you." Jackson said pulling an envelope out of his pocket

"Jackson... what else could you possibly do for me." Maggie asked taking the envelope and opening it.

"Jackson! The cheese and wine festival in Italy!?"

"I know you were bummed being pregnant not being able to eat cheese. And Italy is beautiful so I figured ...

Maggie kissed him passionately

"Def going down tonight." Maggie said smirking.


	31. Get Out

"I need to go shopping!" Maggie yelled from the walk in closet .

Jackson lay across there bed on his side fully clothed with his sneakers hanging off the edge of the bed

"Babe doesn't matter what you wear I'm taking it off anyway." He said letting out a laugh.

Maggie peeped her head around the from the closet

"Really? Really Jackson?"

"Babe you want me to take you shopping? "

"I don't WANT you to do anything I can do it myself." Maggie said as she hurried out of the walk in

"You and your surprises! "she said breezing past him

Jackson smiled. He loved when Maggie got all worked up. He got up and followed her.

Maggie went downstairs and opened the fridge.

"Where is the creamer!? MARIA!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Where is the creamer?"

Jackson stepped in front of Maggie and placed his hands on both shoulders.

"Babe, breathe. I'll take you for coffee. I want coffee. Maria is going to get groceries today. We can go shopping and we leave for our trip tonight ,ok? Jackson said starring her in the eyes.

"Ok. " Maggie said.

Jackson and Maggie left and headed for the mall.

"You hate shopping." Maggie said

"But I love you. So I'm going." He said grabbing her hand

"Is it going to be like hot hot or just hot or cool there's water In Italy so breezy? I have no idea what I want to wear "

"Like i said before it doesn't matter what you wear babe. You will look perfect to me regardless . in the summer its always warm if that helps "

"Yeah,yeah, don't do that smile. Bryce does that smile when he's done something he knows he shouldn't he smiles just like that. Drives me nuts! " she said

"Ok babe you are really irritated. What's really going on? "

"I'm late jackson." She said looking down

"Ok so another baby? "Jackson said smiling.

"No , not ok. We have twins! And Harriet ! That would be four kids!

"Ok so you wanna get a house ?"

"Jackson I want to wait a little in between kids she explained

"Babe , it's fine. "

"'No you don't know how to keep it in your pants! " she said

"Can you blame me? You're hot Maggie."jackson said reaching for her as she moved away

"No excuse!" She said

"Why don't you just take a test? You are going to worry our whole trip if you don't ."

"Fine stop by the hospital."

Maggie and Jackson arrived to Grey Sloan and went to OB

Carina came into the exam room

"Hi Bella! What's going on? "

"Well— jackson started ."

"Say no more I'll get the blood work. carina said

She came back.

"I'm sorry , no buds in the oven."

"It's buns— " Jackson said

"Thank god!" Maggie said as Jackson looked over at her .

"You don't want my children?"

"Not like 10 at a time no Jackson. "

Jackson looked at Maggie

"That came out wrong. I want your children . Yes , but I have a career , I have twins, I'm a step mom. I'm spread thin. And while we have the means I don't know how I would fit another baby in."

"Ok so let's just not have sex ."Jackson said

"Did you hear anything I said ?" Maggie asked

"Loud and clear. " Jackson said walking toward the door

Maggie got up and walked towards him

"Jackson are you mad ?" She asked

"You know to be so brilliant you miss it sometimes."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me clueless?"

"Not what I said Maggie ."

"You didn't have to." Maggie pushed Jackson out of the way and opened the door. She walked to the car. She felt agitated and irritated . How could jackson not think she wanted his kids. She did. But did she have to have a basketball team? No ! That was fair wasn't it? Men never get it. She thought to herself .

Jackson got to the car and opened it .

"They remained silent the whole ride to the mall."

"Silent treatment really?" Maggie finally said

"I just don't know what you want me to say Maggie"jackson said

"That you understand . That you get it ."Maggie replied

"Get what?" Jackson started " You want me to stop having sex with you? Ok. Ill just get it elsewhere . " Jackson mumbled under his breath

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Maggie screamed

"Nothing"

"Somewhere else? Really?!"

"Take me home NOW I'm not going anywhere with you and you aren't staying anywhere near me ."

"I will take you home but you aren't kicking me out of OUR house. I will sleep on the couch if you are that mad."

"If im that mad? You just said you were going to cheat on me . So go wherever else you're gonna get sex and sleep there!" Maggie said shedding a tear.

"Maggie — you know I didn't mean it like that. " Jackson said

"You said what you said !" Maggie said " now stop talking to me. "

Jackson turned around and it felt like 2 hours in silence to get back home.

When they arrived Maggie went upstairs and grabbed Jackson's duffle.

"What are you doing babe?"

Maggie remained silent and packed his bag.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Get out" Maggie said .

"You don't mean that." Jackson said

Maggie had tears streaming down her face "GET THE HELL OUT JACKSON " she said

Jackson sighed , and took his bag.

"Maggie , please . "

She stared at him.

He figured she was pissed and needed a minute . He left the apartment and walked down the hall . He knocked on the door.

Preston opened the door

"She kicked you out?" Preston let out a loud laugh

"Can we not?" Jackson said

Preston moved to the side and let Jackson come inside .

Jackson had never been inside Preston's apartment but it looked similar to his before he got a wife and kids . It was a true bachelor pad . Preston had a fully stocked bar and tons of sports memorabilia.

" Hungry?" Preston asked

"Nah" Jackson said

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Preston asked

"We got into it because she said she didn't wanna have a ton of my kids and I might have said I just won't have sex with her anymore and just have it with someone else ."

"Wow. Bro. That was harsh. " Preston said

" I didn't even think about it . I was joking. I wasn't serious you know I could never cheat on Maggie. EVER"

"We all know that but you know how females are bro you say one thing and they second guess years of love . Now she's gonna be all insecure and like worry."

"What do you even know about it ?" Jackson asked

"I might not be married with kids but I do know females . They want it to be like they are the only ones in your life - the only ones that matter. And no homo guys like us are a complete catch. They know women want us ."

"Dude no one wants me . I have three kids and I'm married ."

"It's about getting shit you know you can't have. You also own a hospital, are rich, and look like a model. Women want you. You may not see it but they do."

"Never would I have imagined I would be in the brother I never knew I hads apartment bc my wife kicked me out getting relationship advice."

"Life comes at you quick" Preston said laughing

"Now you gonna have to beg like Keith sweat ." Preston said

"No maggie will talk herself through it she'll realize by tomorrow ."

Jackson was wrong and before he knew it he had stayed at Preston's for a week. Maggie essentially avoided him and only responded to him when he asked about their sons or Harriet .

Jackson was making his way to the daycare when he spotted April, she had obviously been crying.

"April what's?" He grabbed her and brought her to a side hallway

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing April you are obviously crying." He said

"It's just . I thought everything was good I thought everything was great things were getting better but now they're just blah!" She said

"What are you talking about April." He said placing his hand on her shoulder

"Me and Matthew are for sure divorcing. Counseling obviously doesn't work. Didn't work with you doesn't work with him. Maybe if you didn't have a whole set of twins we could rekindle things."

"Yeah That is never happening April. But I am here for you. Whatever you need . As long as you arent disrespectful to my family . Last time you tried to jump me in the closet . "

"I know Jackson. That was wrong of me . But how are things with you and Maggie. I'm tired of talking about me and Matthew —"

"We are good. Super busy with twins."

"Really? Cause you look tired . And aggravated — "

Jackson for a second was going to tell April what was going on but stopped himself. He remembered a conversation that he had had with his mom. She told him never let someone else be privy to your relationship.

"We are good. Harriet was a lot but twins is a lot of work."

April laughed " at least you two arent arguing every night like us right?"

Maggie came around the corner and April turned around . April smirked at her . Maggie rolled her eyes and kept walking.

Jackson jogged away from April to catch up with Maggie. Maggie was stopped at the elevator waiting for it to come.

"Hey" He said

"Hi Dr Avery." She replied.

" How are you Dr Avery. " He said

"Good. Did you need something." she asked never turning to look at him

The elevator doors opened to an empty elevator and they both got inside .

Jackson got behind Maggie who let out a deep sigh. Jackson reached for the stop button and pulled it .

"What are you doing?" Maggie said in a panic

"It's fine. We need to talk. You haven't spoken to me in week. I haven't gotten to sleep in my bed in a week. I haven't gotten to kiss my boys goodnight in a week ."

"And you know what I haven't been able to do?" Maggie said turning around to face Jackson

"SLEEP! I have been crying myself to sleep wondering how you could even say what you said."

"Maggie I—-

"Shut Up jackson. You have no damn excuse . How would you like it if I told you I was going to sleep with someone else?! I've had two babies! TWO! I'm exhausted. I take care of them and you and everything for us ! And you say some crap like that. " This was the maddest he had ever seen her. She wasn't even this mad when he told her April had jumped him in the closet .

"AND THEN you're over here giggling it up with your ex? Maybe you wanna sleep with her again? You don't think rumors start here ? Yeah — I know her and Matthew are just about over . Hell who cant see that. She even went on a jesus trip and still doesnt have it together .What do you want Jackson?"

Jackson got closer to Maggie's face.

"Maggie I'm sorry. I said something really stupid. Really really stupid. I didn't mean it . I would never . I only want you. I only want what we have . I am dying without you and the boys. I will do anything to prove to you how much I love you and our family. I am so sorry. Please forgive me ." Jackson said with puppy dog eyes basically begging.

"Ok. Come over and tuck harriet and the boys in tonight since you miss them. Jackson smiled .Baby I miss you. And us."

"I'm not forgiving you yet." Maggie said still annoyed reaching behind her to restart the elevator .


	32. Sorry, I ain't Sorry!

" You're such a brat ! " Amelia said stealing the coffee from Maggie's hand .

"Shut up! He really hurt my feelings." she replied

"And his feelings? It's not just you anymore runner, it's a whole family, it's children. You do know that right?"

"Jackson told me what you did . You know you were dead wrong." Meredith interjected

"I was really hurt . And you guys are supposed to be on my side."

"Jackson ADORES you. Derek died. Yes I'm using that card. Every time I have to . Fix it and make it better. You kicked him out for a week?!"Meredith said

"Why do I even bother with you two. You guys are team Jackson now?"Maggie scrunched her face

"We are team Harriet and team twins." My niece and nephews deserve both parents at home that love them."Meredith said

"You skipped a trip to Italy because of a couple words he said in the moment. Honestly Maggie. I would have came for you too."

Maggie sighed and text Jackson.

M: Can you meet me in the on call room?

J:" Are you ok?"

M: "Yes, sorry I'm ok the kids are ok. "

J:"Give me a minute ."

M"ok"

Jackson had just finished a surgery with Karev. He knew Maggie said she didn't forgive him but that wasn't going to be the end of it. He called his mom.

"Hello son."

"Ma hey. Can you watch the kids tonight? " he asked

" Of course , you wanna tell me why you haven't been sleeping at your house the last couple of nights?"

"Ma how do you even know ?"Jackson asked

"Boy I know everything. I told you not to mess things up with Maggie. I know you were kicked out . But what did you do?"

"Ma nothing we argued but then I might have said it's fine cause I'll just sleep with another woman."

"You are your damn fathers child. Are you serious? You're lucky Maggie didn't slap you. I will get my babies —FIX IT. "

"Ok ma."

Jackson came into the on call room surprised Maggie wanted to speak.

"Maggie. I love you. I would never cheat on you. I have no desire to be with anyone else. I know how great of a wife and mother you are and I appreciate you so much. I'm sorry I took you not wanting to have more kids right now as you not wanting to have any more of my kids. I took it the wrong way. I overreacted. And I said something I shouldn't have to be a dick."

" I was just hurt and upset you said it. I couldn't run because I live with you so I made you go away and I can't handle things like that."

"But do you want kids right now? More right now?" she asked

"No, I don't but I wouldn't mind . Every day I look at the twins I see them as symbols of our love for each other. We made them because we are so in love and that feeling is the best feeling in the world. I don't have that with April. I LOVE Harriet but it's different when you spend your life with someone you love and have your legacy live on with tiny humans that share the best parts of you and the best parts of them. I see how much you do around here. I know you are focused on your career and want to thrive in all aspects of your life and it was selfish of me to wonder or assume you weren't down for more children right away. "

"Thank you. I do want all the little Avery babies I can pop out, but i just want you to see we have time for it all. I'm sorry I kicked you out."

"You should have. I would have flipped if you would have said that to me. I get really jealous because I don't even deserve you."

"Jackson I know you wouldn't cheat on me. There are beautiful women every day that throw themselves at you. I just feel lately like im not hot."

" I don't even notice other women because I have you. You are the sexiest woman I have ever been with . "He said placing his face into her neck."

"Maggie you have all the power — I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"No Jackson, I was childish and I'm sorry as well. I love you too. " She said

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was wrong."Maggie stated

I was wrong and totally out of line. I started honestly believing that it may happen and got scared and then I don't know- I'm sorry. I've always wondered why you even wanted me and its all kind of been like a dream" Maggie started to sob

"Hey , hey, it's ok."

"No it's not . I'm a horrible wife." she continued

Jackson started to chuckle. "Wasn't your finest moment, but luckily enough I know you love me and were just upset."

Jackson pulled Maggie in for a hug.

She continued to sob

Jackson inched Maggie off of him before saying

"Maggie— this all being said . I do love you. But this won't happen again. It's our home, it's our children. We are married this isn't new ... you know me I know you. We talk. We figure shit out . We don't just kick one another out. I'll sleep on the couch all day if it really that gets serious . But never again will I be away from my children . Jackson said sternly lifting her chin to look her in the eyes " I've never given you a reason to not trust me or to think you weren't the only woman I think about. I do know first hand two people can co parent and not be married. Is that what you want Maggie?"

"Jackson. I want to be married to you. I want to share our lives together . This won't happen again. I promise .Will you please come back home?"

"Well... i have really been enjoying spending time with my brother .. he started

Maggie gave a confused look.

"I will. I love you." He said kissing her on the cheeks.

"I love you too." Maggie said wiping her tears

"I gotta go though to finish up some paperwork I'll see you at home. "

Jackson left

Maggie heading home.

Jackson got to their building and went to Preston's .

"You should have held out and said you'll come home when you're ready." Preston said

"This is not some girl I'm dating. It's my wife pres." Jackson replied

"Yeah I know, but even wives like bad boys." He said laughing

"Pretty sure that's not a thing." Jackson said grabbing his things before leaving

"Thank you little bro ."

"Anytime , I always got you." Preston said

Jackson opened the door and was surprised to find a dimly lit penthouse with the aroma of a freshly prepared homemade meal .

Jackson continued inside finding Maggie setting the table .

"The kids at Catherine's she caught me at daycare and told me you already asked if she could watch them ..."

He placed his bag down walking towards Maggie . He placed his hands around her waist .

"I missed you."

He went in for a kiss before pressing his nose against hers

"I know its just dinner and alone time but I'm so sorry. Again. Forgive me."

"I'll forgive you, but dinner is not what I'm interested in right now."

Jackson leaned in kissing her passionately as she returned the intensity.

They made love all night long.

In the morning Maggie woke up extra early to make breakfast in bed

for Jackson

Jackson came walking down the steps when he noticed Maggie wasn't asleep next to him.

He came behind her and put his hands around her waist and kissing her on the shoulder.

"Breakfast?" He said

"Trying to make up for being a horrible wife. I'm a great mother and the best surgeon but the wife department is a struggle for me . Be patient with me I'm learning.

Jackson laughed . " I mean you've never been married before so theres a learning curve.

" Well what do you want out of a wife? I don't think i've ever asked you that."

Jackson smirked " Wow."

"Wow what?"

" I don't think I was asked the first time around. Honestly if I had been…"

" You and April would still be together?" Maggie interjected

Jackson hesitated

" Its ok. WE are married. We re being honest no matter what right?" Maggie said flipping the pancakes

'I don't know honestly. Its all what ifs. If we are talking about this I have to tell you there were a LOT of issues. But yea. Maybe a lot could have been solved if we communicated better ? I don't know. I just appreciate your effort. Thats all i really want. Is for you to be completely in. I want my wife to be my partner, my best friend. And you are . I genuinely love just looking at you. You're imperfectly perfect for me.

Jackson got some juice from the fridge and sat at the island.

" What do you want from a husband?" He asked

"Never really thought about it. But i do think you are doing an excellent job. Just keep doing you ." Maggie said laughing

" But seriously i feel terrible, and am sorry."

"No more apologizing , its behind us. " Jackson said grabbing plates.

They enjoyed breakfast before heading to the hospital.

At the hospital Catherine was reviewing potential candidates for the new intern class when Maggie walked in.

" Well well well if it isn't by beautiful daughter in law, the boys are so smart, and getting so big! Miss Harriet was such a help to grandma last night . I did spoil them all a little but i LOVE being a grandma."

" Thats awesome Catherine but I wanted to ask you a favor." Maggie said pulling up a chair

" Anything my love."

" Jacksons birthday is coming up and.."

" What were you thinking?"

" Surprise party? Your house, since you—

" PERFECT I will start contacting my people today!"

"Catherine I can.."

"Nonsense !"

"It has to be MY surprise. I am doing this for Jackson just need to borrow your house."

" Well if you insist I will give you my contacts and whatever other help you need I'll be here for you."

" Thank you so much! " Just don't say anything ! Maggie said hugging Catherine before leaving

Maggie had a relatively light day before heading home for the evening . She was waiting for Jackson when Amelia came in .

" Late night sex? You look exhausted. How is my brother in law? Don't answer that he's probably exhausted as well, but you owe him! I saw my nephews today and they are THE cutest babies ever, THANK YOU for having two." She said laughing .

" Yeah yeah yeah, your welcome. Amelia I need to tell you something but you need to keep quiet."

" OMG YOURE PREGNANT AGAIN!?'

" NO! I'm throwing Jackson a surprise party. So hush and don't say a word . I may need you and Mere to help though. I've never thrown a party."

" OF COURSE!"

"Ready to go babe?" Jackson said walking in pulling his scrub top over her head to proceed to get dressed.

" Shepard whats got you so excited."

" You re bare chest." She said jokingly

" I got thrown up on in the pit I gotta take a shower really quick, but i smell so bad."

"Just excited about the playdate Maggie has set up with Leo , Bailey, and the twins . Its like a boys thing." She said standing behind Jackson widening her eyes as to prove she could keep a secret.

Maggie smiled. " See you tomorrow morning Amelia." Maggie said as Amelia exited.

" Sorry I'll shower quick then we can get the kids and leave."  
" No rush, I didn't have a crazy day." Maggie said

When Jackson finished showering they both left after picking up the kids from the daycare.

When they got home all the children were knocked out.

I'm going to do some research I'm not too sleepy, but you should get rest.

" Ok, don't stay up too late babe you have a huge surgery tomorrow afternoon and you are doing the play date with the boys tomorrow morning?

" What?"

" Amelia, the boys , you, Bailey ..Leo?"

"Oh yes! What would I do without you?"

" No idea." Jackson smirked , See you in a little." He said kissing her cheek and heading upstairs

Maggie needed to start party planning. Jacksons birthday was not far away but it was important that she go all out for him. He always went to extra mile to make her feel special and she wanted to make sure he felt the same vibe from her. She was always extraordinary at anything she had every done and being a wife had to be no different. With the twins and Harriet they loved her regardless of her inexperience at motherhood, but with her marriage she wanted it to last and never hit a dull moment.

She started texting Catherine while emailing vendors.

The next day Jackson woke up to a passed out Maggie on the couch.

"Babe … BABE.." He said

"YEAH! OMG what time is it?"

" Only 8" Jackson responded .

" I got the boys ready because I didn't know what time you guys were leaving."

" You're amazing . Thank you. Around 9 we will leave I'm going to go get ready. Can you take Harriet ?"

" Of course. I'm working with Warren today and I need to go in early to go over labs."

" Perfect. I'll see you later." Maggie said getting up and kissing jackson before heading upstairs to leave to meet Amelia.

When Maggie arrived with the boys at Merediths she walked right in.

" Oh we were really doing a play date? Amelia said holding Leo in her arms."

" Uh YEA how else were you going to help me plan?"

" Right. We need reinforcements!"

" Who?"

Amelia got out her phone .

" Yes, this is Dr Shephard . Can you please page Dr Kelly for me."

"Wait Amelia we can't tell everyone!"

Moments later Amelias phone rang

" Pres, can you come to Merediths?" She asked

she hung up the phone

" He will be here. He can watch the kids we can plan , its perfect!" she said

"See i'm a genius !"

" Preston is an intern! We can't deprive him of his education

"Preston is family and yes, he is also an intern and this is SCUT . He will be fine . Just one day." She said smiling

A little while later Preston came over and was on baby duty. Amelia and Maggie hung out in the kitchen planning an epic surprise party for Jackson. They had most of the details ironed out when they realized it was late afternoon and Maggie had a surgery scheduled.

**Not many people were a fan of Jackson being kicked out for so long I see. Thank you for all your support ! Please keep reading and be sure to check-out my one shot along with keeping an eye out for my new story Pandoras Box coming soon! **

**love!**


	33. Valentines Day

**Short Chapter - Working hard on Pandoras Box but this chapter needed to be done. EnjoY! **

**Share your thoughts -keep all negative energy somewhere else . You guys are great! Thanks for all your support! COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **

"Delivery for Dr Shepard" a male voice said handing amelia a card and dozen roses.

"Amelia you and Link still going strong? I thought for sure you would run him off by now." Meredith said laughing

"That's your thing. I just go with the flow."

Amelia lifted the card that read :

_"Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Not sure if we re a thing_

_But I'm so into you"_

She chuckled before showing her sisters the card .

"Yeah so what do you have planned for tonight baby momma?" She asked looking at Maggie

"I don't know it's so different when you have kids. It's like you don't do anything . Maggie explained, Jackson has some serious competition to be my valentine . There are two of the cutest boys that are giving him a run for his money."

"Have you and Jackson let the romance fizzle?" Meredith asked

"No , I mean I have a nanny and a chef there's plenty of time but I don't know it's different . I don't feel hot anymore ..."

"You are hot. Jackson is all over you and always has been . He sexed you so hard you popped out twins for him. And with that body I couldn't even tell . Trust me you are hot. "

Maggie laughed . "Well my husband is hot . Like hot hot . I just don't feel I'm hot anymore."

"You're both hot Maggie" Meredith said

Jackson was doing a surgery with Karev

"So what do u and Jo have planned?"he asked

"I don't know some old married couple things probably. Karev said laughing

"Is that a thing?" Jackson asked

"Dude when's the last time you had marathon sex?"

Jackson paused and squinted

"Exactly it's a thing " Alex said

Jackson thought for a second and Alex was right. Were him and Maggie in the stage of marriage where they were comfortable?

It had only been awhile since the twins were born and they had recently just tied the knot officially with a ceremony

Jackson and Maggie were having sex often but he wanted to make sure his woman knew how much he loved and appreciated her. He wanted to make her feel extra special even though valentines day was not her thing.

Jackson and Alex left Schmidt to close

Jackson and Alex were scrubbing out .

"I think I'm gonna go big this vday." Jackson explained

"Bigger than the ring on her finger , twins , and a penthouse ? Or maybe bigger than the G wagon? Good luck !"Alex said laughing.

Jackson left surgery and started making phone calls

He had just hung up when he ran into Maggie .

"Babe you done with your surgery? He asked

"I'm ready to go home and see our babies, Richard are Catherine are having date night and Preston has a huge transplant case so they were with the nanny for too long today. April has Harriet, so im just missing them all." Maggie said

"My mom actually has the boys. But we can go home. You'll need to get ready I'm taking you out for Valentine's Day.

"Omg its valentines day? Catherine took the boys? Jackson do I have to babe, I'm all nasty , and I'm tired." Maggie said pouting

"Yes my mom knows unlike my wife its our first valentines day as a married couple. Trust me babe ?" He asked with a smirk on his face grabbing her shoulders

"Ok fine." She said

Jackson and Maggie got ready at the penthouse .

Maggie ended up in a black low back cut dress with sleeves and heels . Her hair was down and she had silver accessories

Jackson went with button down look

When they were in the car Maggie thought the scenery looked familiar . It was Merediths block.

Jackson pulled up to an empty lot across from Merediths house . He put the car in park

"Is Meredith going on a double date with us?" She asked looking out the window

"No. I wanted to show you something get out" He said opening the door and walking to the passenger side

"Ok- awkward " Maggie said opening her door getting out and standing on her feet

"It's a lot Jackson. Am I missing something?"She asked with a confused look

"It's your lot, it's our lot. I bought it ." He said

"You what?!" Maggie asked

"I bought it . I have a builder coming in to see us tomorrow. You can design it how you want ." He continued

"Design what Jackson?" Maggie asked peering into the empty lot

"Our house . I bought this land so our house can be here ." He said trying to read Maggies face knowing they were too involved for her to run this point. She was his wife after all.

"I figured we re both head of our departments and we ve put down roots really . We re married , we have twins , and your sisters are really important to you and me now so I thought it would be good to have family around. If you hate it I can just ?" He started

Maggie stopped him mid sentence and placed a kiss on his lips

"So you're happy?" He asked

"You've done nothing but make me happy Jackson. I know I probably am not the easiest person to do life with but I am so happy. This is greatest valentines day I can't believe you pulled a Derek Shepard."

Maggie heard commotion across the street and peered over with teary eyes . She could see Meredith and Amelia looking over with huge smiles .

They walked over

"You guys were in on this ? "Maggie asked crossing the street with Jackson

As they got closer Maggie could see Deluca and link in the background .

"Maggie of course we were in on it . Jackson has always been like a little brother to me now he actually is family . He runs things by me." Meredith said smiling

Link had his arm around Amelia who was smiling as well

"Now can we do dinner ?" He asked

"Yes please!" Maggie said

Link, Deluca, Meredith, Amelia, Jackson, and Maggie went to dinner at a nearby Italian restaurant and had a wonderful time .

The crew went to leave and Meredith grabbed Maggie for a tight hug

"You only get three great loves I used to think . Cadaver, Dean, and for you Jacksons obviously the big one . Cherish every moment . " she smiled and pulled back

"Give that man sex, LOTS of dirty hot sex. Amelia whispered kissing Maggie on the cheek with a hug to say goodbye

Maggie laughed and got into Jackson's car as it was pulled up.

On the way home Jackson held Maggie's hand .

"I know you probably wanna talk about the house and everything." He started

Maggie smiled

"I used to run because I wasn't sure . While I may never be able to make rash decisions I know I'm safe with you . You would take a bullet for me . You always are thinking about me and what you can do to make me happy . I am so happy I can't even describe it . Yes, I'll need to talk over details with you but that's only about design. I want this , I want you, I want all of it. I hope you never had any doubt about , thank you Jackson .

They had arrived in the parking garage and Jackson turned off the car and looked at Maggie . He sat back in his seat and let out a sigh

"You know I love you so much Maggie ? It was never like this the first time I fell for someone . I thought April was it for me . Truly . But being with you is like the best thing that has ever happened to me . Thank you. Thank you for being you . Thank you for being my wife . Thank you for being a great mom to our twins and bonus mom to Harriet . I love you and will spend forever making you happy.

Maggie climbed over the center console and straddle Jackson.

You know what will make me happy right now ? She said stroking his length.

"I think I have an idea."He said leaning into her lips

Jackson and Maggie barely made it through the door before they started ripping each other's clothes off . They only made it to the kitchen. Jackson bent Maggie over the table . Maggie's hands were pressed on the table. Jackson hiked her dress up with one hand undoing his pants with the other . Jackson pulled her upright and placed his fingers inside her while entering her from behind . Maggie moaned . "Jaaa"—Jackson stroked harder and deeper never letting up . They both climaxed and collapsed on the table .

"Damn"Jackson said breathing heavily turning Maggie around to face him and placing a kiss on her lips .

"We haven't done that in forever " Maggie continued

Maggie couldnt believe Jackson had actually bought her land to design a house on . He deserved the world in her eyes. She couldnt wait to surprise him for his birthday. Although not exactly as extravagant as his surprises it was a big deal because he loved birthdays.


	34. Heartbreak Hotel

The Avery's dream home was almost complete. Maggie and Jackson were working every day and finding a nice work life balance to make sure they never came up short spending time with Harriet or the twins. Harriet was starting kindergarten this year and the twins were spending a longer day at daycare now that they were a little older. Love had rocked grey Sloan because things were getting serious with link and Amelia , Deluca and Meredith, and Preston and Michaela were still an item.

"What are you going to do with our place now?" Maggie asked Jackson as she was searching for a blouse to wear to work

"I think honestly I'm going to let Preston live here. He doesn't own his unit so that'll be helpful while he is in residency . We are all broke in residency . Jackson laughed as Maggie shot him a look

"We all? Yeah not exactly Jackson AVERY you were and will prob never be broke. "

"You know what I meant. I like being an older brother isn't that what you do?"

"Yes, very sweet. How are him and Michaela? She has been a constant for the past couple of months . She was his wedding date , she was around for the holidays . She's over often . Maybe they will move in together ?"

"That's stuff guys don't talk about Maggie but I think they are good" he said rolling over in the bed .

"Why are you up so early babe?"

"Presentation on my rechargeable Hearts to the idiots on the board . " she said smirking

"Hey- there is one board member you would prob like ."

"Oh yeah Meredith is on the Board!" She said laughing

Jackson got up only wearing boxer briefs and pressed against Maggie from the back as she was dressing.

"Very funny. You know you have a stake in the hospital babe ... " Jackson said

"What?" She asked

"We re married . Like legit married on paper ceremony everything. You are my wife and my family owns the hospital and I have a seat on the board as well as shares . Did you look at the packet the attorney prepared for you?"

"Definitely not . But ok. Well you just vote for our family. I am not interested. "

"I know . But know you have pull." He said kissing her neck

"Yeah yeah. Can you get the kids ready this am? I laid all their clothes out . I will braid harriets hair before I leave ."

"Babe they have a nanny."

"They also have a father who loves to spend time with them . And it'll make you appreciate what I do for your little minis everyday even more. I sent the nanny home for the day, we both deserve the time off" She said smiling and kissing him on his cheek.

Maggie left leaving Jackson with three children.

Maggie got to the hospital to prepare her presentation for the board. She wanted to make sure that she would be able to market the rechargeable hearts while maintaining her chief position at Greg sloan .

"Hi baby!" Catherine said walking up with a younger gentleman.

"Maggie, nice to see you again."

"Catherine does the attorney need to be here?"

"Well of course baby, I know that you wanted to talk about maintaining research and your chief position. We want to get everything in writing and so yes . He's your attorney so he needs to be here .

"Isn't this a conflict of interest ? "

"Of course not , Jackson is on the board and practices medicine and is a chief , I practice , Richard is my husband. Don't worry baby!"

Maggie entered the meeting and everything went well. The board was impressed with her research as well as fully agreeable to let her have full flexibility of her schedule when it came time to market and speak about her rechargeable hearts.

Maggie was feeling accomplished when she ran into Preston. She thought to herself how happy he would be when he found out he was being gifted the penthouse.

"Mags , how are you?"

"Good, what's wrong you look anxious."

"I am . I want to ask Michaela to move in with me but I'm scared. "

"Why?!"

"It's a big dead . Like what if she says no. That means we have to break up right? It's embarrassing."

"Let me tell you about when your brother asked me to move in. " I avoided him and told him I had to ask my sisters . I made up every excuse in the book. I am a runner and I know that I get squeamish when things get serious and thankfully jackson knows that about me. I guess that was a horrible story but I say that to say this don't be afraid. You know michaela and prob sense her answer or how she will react be patient with her and respect her if she needs to think about it . She's a lawyer she probably will want to review her options and all the scenarios. Do you see yourself with her long term?

"Don't tell anyone I'm being mushy right now ok?"

Maggie looked at him nodding her head

"I love her . She's like you , perfect , at least to me. I don't think I'm a player no more .

Maggie laughed

"No, like ok, she stays over sometimes right. And the guys will be like come out. I honestly enjoy staying in with her. Yea she gets on my nerves with her little quirks and what not but like the quality time is A1."

"Awwwwwwww "

"Shhh... I told you to keep this on the low."

"Well you obviously have strong feelings if you're throwing out the L word. Go for it . Tell me how it plays out ok?

"I will." Thanks Maggie

"Anytime." She said walking off

Jackson got to the hospital pretty late. He was walking in with Harriet in one had and a double stroller with both boys. He didn't know how Maggie or the manny did it. He was used to Harriet and her routine but throw in twin boys and there was chaos. Jackson looked visibly flustered.

Jackson met up with Maggie after dropping the twins and Harriet off at daycare.

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are as a mother?"

"Hard work huh?" She smiled coming over to kiss him

"Yes , very. Braxton peed on me before I could get his diaper back on when changing him. Bryce was crying. Harriet got jelly on her shirt. Then I couldn't find the baby wipes.

Maggie laughed. " aw babe, you just need more practice then huh?"

"I guess so. But you are supermom. How the hell do you do it?"

"I don't know just kind of comes natural."

"You never stop amazing me Dr Maggie Avery."he said kissing her

"Get a room you two." Amelia said passing by

"I will see you later."

"K"

Later that evening Maggie went to pick up Harriet and the twins

"Mama missed you!" She said picking up each twin and placing them into their stroller. Miss Harriet ! How is my favorite girl?

"Good !" She said with excitement reaching for Maggie.

Maggie picked her up.

"Wea is daddy?"

"Daddy will be here soon to help me . I couldn't wait to see you."

Harriet curled up in Maggie's arms as Jackson walked in. Seeing Jackson excited Harriet . She popped up from Maggie's shoulder and said with excitement " dadddy!"

Jackson reached for her and kissed her cheek.

"There's my baby!" Jackson said .

"You ready babe? Want me to push them? They are getting super heavy.

"Nope I got it ."

Jackson helped Maggie load the kids into her suv and they all headed home.

When they all got home and settled Maggie's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maggie?"

"Yes who is this?"

"It's michaela ."

"Oh hi, how did you— how are you?"

"I was hoping we could talk?"

"Is everything ok? I'm not the best at advice if that's what kind of talk you mean."

"It is, but please If you don't mind."

"Sure , coffee shop in a couple minutes?"

"I'll be there."

Maggie got to the coffee shop and was surprised to see michaela was already there.

"Hi michaela what's going on?" Maggie asked wasting no time

"Well you see I'm nosey by nature and I overheard Preston talking to A woman named April.

"April, Like Jackson's ex wife harriets mother April?"

"Maybe?"

"She's pregnant."

"What?!"

"By WHO?" Maggie asked

"Not sure but maybe by Preston. The way he was talking it sounded like everyone was unsure and I don't know what to do about the information. I love him. I'm in love with him, but I'm mad, upset, worried, anxious, and everything else about this information I can't clearly speak to him about because I wasn't supposed to know about in the first place."

Maggie was stunned. She had spoken to Preston recently and all he had said was that he was in love with michaela. Could it be his baby? His fling with April . Preston planned on asking Michaela to move in with him. She couldn't reveal his motives or his feelings. That wasn't her place. But what she could do was be supportive and try to calm michaela down.

"Ok. You're in luck. I happen to overreact to things sometimes too. Are we sure he said April and we sure she said pregnant?"

"I am an expert at listening. I listen to clients I listen to judges . I listen to the opposing counsel to find ways to trip them up. I'm sure, I am positive. What do I do?"

"You're not going to like this answer but you are going to have to be patient and let him come to you. You are going to have to trust your relationship. He cares for you deeply. He will be open and honest with you. But you cannot tell him you knew . You have to make it seem like he told you."

"Ok, thank you Maggie. I will keep you posted."

"Anytime. I've got to run though. Got to put the twins in bed ."

"Of course , see you later."michaela said

Maggie got up from her seat and exited the coffee shop.

When Maggie got home Jackson was pacing .

"Maggie."

"Jackson." She said lovingly.

"April is missing."

"What?! No that can't be right." Maggie said completely flabbergasted.

"She was supposed to show up to work this morning and never showed."

"And matthew? Ruby?"

"They are fine . Matthew called the police."

"Are you ok? Is there anything we can do right now?" Maggie asked

"No, just wait ."

Jackson said continuing to pace.

"Jackson we need to talk." Maggie said starring at his gorgeous blue eyes.

Before she could open her mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Hey we need to talk." Preston said walking in without waiting on an invite.

"Alone?"

"Anything you say to me she is going to know. Go ahead."

"April is pregnant."

"Seriously Preston? Really? No protection. You slept with her and used no protection . How old are you? She is missing. Do you know that?"

"No. I didn't know that. She called me the other day and told me that she was pregnant. I asked her if it was mine. She said she didnt know and that Matthew was going to kill her if she told him. I told her to chill and take a test to first see if she was actually pregnant. I told her I would do a test once the baby was born and I would keep it a secret. I don't wanna be her baby's father . I love michaela . I slept with her before me and michaela were a thing. I didn't know she was your baby momma . I didn't know she was married."

"You are batting 1000 Preston. We need to find her first."

"How do you suppose we do that?

"Wait — you two aren't going on a expedition to find April. She is a grown woman and he police will do their job. I'm sure she is just somewhere with a dead phone and not actually in danger .

"Maggie I know you two don't always seem eye to eye but we can't just wait. We can maybe go by some places she frequents or something we can't just sit around ."

Jackson and Preston went to canvass the area to no avail before coming back to the house.

Days went by and there was no word from April. There was now a reward for any information on her disappearance. Jackson was becoming more worried with each day and Maggie realized her fate may not be promising.

It was a scorching hot summer day when Jackson got a phone call while in the pit.

He scurried to a nearby conf room to take the private call.

"Any word on April?" Amelia asked walking up to Maggie

Maggie grabbed her hand and brough her into the on call room

" What the heck! Crazy!" Amelia said

" I have to tell you this and you can't tell anyone! Not even Link after sex during pillow talk!" Maggie said

"Ok that was once — and I won't tell." Amelia swore

" Once, but it was about my birthmark on my ass Amelia! "

" Yea, but its so cute ! You gonna tell me or not?"

"April was pregnant ."

" Wait what?!"

" Yes she is pregnant. And it might be Prestons"

" HOLY SHIT! This hospital is like ground zero for drama!"

"Yes and I'm dying with the info so I had to spill plus Jackson is acting really weird. But i get it she is Harriets mom."

" This is crazy. If the baby is Prestons she would have had a baby by brothers. Trashy much?"

" Ok Amelia, thanks i'll keep you posted."

Maggie exited with Amelia behind her she ran into Jackson who had puffy eyes

" Jackson whats wrong?!" Maggie said

Jackson had his hands on his head and was breathing rapidly.

He could barely muster two words when he said "They found a body."

" Jackson come and sit down, what body, who's body, whats going on?"

He let out a sigh, " A woman fitting Aprils description was found today . Matthew is going to ID the body. He is going to call me back."

"Jackson i'm sure it isn't April."

As much as she wanted to believe those words she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Jackson and Maggie waited to hear back from Matthew and called Preston to the on call room.

" Hello?" Jackson said with a shaky voice

A single tear fell from his eye


	35. Who are you?

"It wasn't April. I finally got ahold of April, Matthew said " She is merged on this call."

"I'm fine." April said annoyingly

"April what the hell!?" Jackson said screaming into the phone. You had everyone thinking you were dead!

"Why would I be dead? I just needed a few days to clear my head."

"Don't do that again without letting someone know. "Jackson said shedding tears .

"Jackson I'm fine!"

"We thought you were dead!" He repeated

"I heard you. I didn't have service where I was! I'm sorry. Me and Matthew are separated so I wasn't expecting pillow talk with him nightly. I knew Harriet was safe with you guys and ruby was supposed to be at her grandmothers."

"I'll be back in town soon I'm at a diner now on the outskirts of the city."

" Great I will see you when you pick up Harriet." Jackson said relieved as he hung up the phone.

"SEE! Maggie said, so happy she was right but about this pregnancy..."

"April is grown. She will always have a special place in my heart bc of the beautiful angel we share but it isn't my place to comment on that..."

"Ok well I need to tell you something. "

Jackson looked Maggie in her big brown eyes

"Preston told me he is in love with Michaela and is going to ask her to move in... Michaela came to me and said she overheard Preston is in a weird baby daddy limbo! I do NOT want your brother screwed bc your baby momma is a hot mess. Respectfully of course. Michaela and Preston are really good together ..."

"I see... like I told you before us guys don't really do feelings like that that's why he told you and not me. I will talk to him and indirectly tell him to be open and honest with her."

"Thankkkk you" she said will a large grin

"Have you told him you were giving him our place?"

"Not yet I will have that discussion to include everything in one talk I guess."

"Perfect! Glad April is ok. Told you she was fine! Got to go!"

Maggie hurried off upstairs to the cardio floor

Later in the evening Jackson meet with the builder for the final touches. He called Preston to meet him at the bar downstairs in their building.

"What up?"

"Nothing ... just you know the usual."

"I hope you gathered this much from me in the little time we've known about each other ... I get straight to the point no chaser."

"Jackson I'm sorry I didn't know about April ..."

"Oh yea no don't care about that — it would be really weird if you were the father but —

"I'm not, she called me this morning. Which is a huge relief because Michaela would have dumped my ass quick."

"Right, Michaela ... you love her?"

"I do bro ..."

"You told her about April?"

"No..."

"See you have to be open and honest with her . Don't keep things from her . You never want your girl to find out something from someone other than you regarding you. She seems like a solid one ... she'll have your back. "You're right. I jus got worried . I've never had any female like her before, I know Maggie told you what we talked about."

Jacked smirked. "She told me she thought you really liked Michaela and it was getting serious. Didn't tell me y'all talked ."

"I was thinking about asking her to move in ..." Preston said hesitantly

"That's a good look if things are progressing ." Jackson answered

"I wanted to also let you know I'm giving you my penthouse."

"WORD?!"

" I mean I'm moving my family into our new house here soon so I figured you could have the penthouse. It's perfect for you and Michaela .

"Hell yeah it is."

"Preston it's been super dope having you around. You're a great uncle to my babies and my wife is very fond of you."

"I know we didn't have the smoothest time at first but I'm grateful you welcomed me into your world . I love you bro , no homo."

Jackson chuckled. Moving time frame is next month ...one stipulation . You have to talk to Michaela and tell her everything ..."

"I will. Thank you."

Of course , I'll see you at work tomorrow . "

Preston went to the local flower shop and picked up roses before going to Michaelas

He rang the doorbell

Michaela opened the door in her pjs

"Hey beautiful." Preston said nervously

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Came to surprise you." Preston said as he walked in "these are for you, can we talk?"

"Wow, guys never say that..."

Michaela put the flowers in water before joining Preston on the couch .

"So first I wanna apologize for not keeping it 100."

"What do you mean."

"Before we even got together I slept with someone, turns out it was Jackson's baby momma. She called me talking about she was pregnant , it's not by me though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner just didn't want to mess things up between us.

Michaela remained silent

"Michaela, I love you."

Michaelas mouth dropped as her eyes softened "Preston.."

"And I want you to move in with me. I want to take the next step ."

"I love you too Preston , of course I want to move in with you!" she said grabbing him for a hug

"Da daaaaaa " did you hear that?!

"Months in your belly sucking the life out of you and your son had the audacity to say daddy first ?" Meredith said

"Mmmmiiimmmm aaaa" Braxton sounded

"Say momma!" Maggie pleaded

"Daaaa!" Braxton mouthed clapping his hands

Meredith was at Maggie's helping her pack, organize and attend to the twins .

"Are you excited?" Meredith asked

" Yeah, I am excited we will have a lot more room. Maggie replied ,AND the best part is I'm going to be closer to you guys."

"Maggie you're literally moving from down the street you weren't that far to begin with. " Meredith chuckled

"Mere please don't steal my vibe " Maggie said laughing

"Can I see the floor plan again? "Meredith asked rummaging through papers on the kitchen island

"Wow this looks huge. " Meredith said looking at Maggie .

"It's barely bigger than your place now . But yeah we have three kids remember?"

"Ladies" Jackson said walking in and directly over to Maggie placing a kiss on the top of her head

"Jackson you must be practicing with the boys , they are trying to say da da no matter how much we practice mama" Maggie frowned

" Maggie we haven't had a girls night in forever . Do you maybe want to get with Amelia and have a girls night?

"I'm on call." Jackson responded

"Can Catherine watch the kids?" Meredith asked

"She'd love that, you ladies have fun." Jackson said

Later that night Maggie, Meredith and Amelia went out.

Jackson asked Maggie to call him if they needed a ride.

The next day there was a multiple car pile up on the road.

Maggie was on her way to pick up the kids when the phone rang.

"Baby have you seen my tie?"

"Jackson it's on the night stand I left it for you this morning."

"Thank you! Are you almost to moms?

" I am, did you want me to bring you coffee or anything?"

"No baby, love you I'll see you at work."

"Love you too."

Maggie hung up as she pulled into Catherine's.

"Hi my gorgeous daughter in law."

"Good morning Catherine. How are my babies?"

"Just fine. Brilliant, handsome, sweet. Grandmas babies " Catherine said letting Maggie in beaming with excitement.

Maggie gathered Harriet and the twins and loaded them into her SUV.

Maggie was on the way to work and was stopped at a red light.

Her phone buzzed to notify her of a page and fell to the side of her seat. She looked down after unbuckling her seat belt to reach for her phone. The light turned green and she took her foot off the pedal.

The next thing Maggie felt were glass shards across her face and a abrupt hit flipping the SUV to its side. She was unconscious.

"Have you seen my sister? I paged her like 4 hours ago. " Meredith said

"She picked up the kids then she was coming in. That was like hours ago now that I think of it I had a mtg that went long. Let me call her."

Jackson took out his phone and dialed Maggie's phone which kept ringing and ringing

"That's not like her. Let me go up to the OR board and see if she slipped into surgery ."

Jackson walked to the OR board and saw her name on a bypass that should have started a couple hours ago. He walked into the OR listed with a mask over his face

"Avery did you need something?" Teddy said

"Looking for cardio Dr Avery. She was supposed to be in this surgery."

"Yes, she was late this morning so Bailey called me in. The patient threw a clot so it became and emergency procedure."

"Ok." Jackson said exiting the OR

Jackson was starting to panic so he called his mom.

"Ma, did Maggie come to pick up our kids?"

"She did baby. Why what's wrong?"

"She never made it into work." He said hesitantly.

"Did you call her?"

"Multiple times. She didn't show up."

"Ok calm down baby."

"My wife and all of my children are essentially missing mom calm is not where I'm at right now."

"I'm coming. Don't panic." Catherine said

27 year old African American female. MVA. Vitals 156/82 , superficial lacs to upper and lower extremities. Responsive to tactile stimuli. Possible concussion.

"Ok we need to get her up to CT"

"What. Where am I" Maggie said floating into consciousness

"Ma'am, my name is Dr Williams. You are at Seattle Presbyterian hospital. Can you tell me your name?"

"Where are my kids?! Harriet?! My twins! I have children are they ok?! They are just babies!"

"Ma'am they are fine , they stayed in place in their car seats and they have no injuries. Can you tell me your name?"

"Avery. Maggie. Dr."

"Did she just say Avery? As in —" one of the residents repeated

"Maggie?!" A familiar voice said

"Michaela, I was just."

"She's seizing! Push 10 lorazepam. We need to get her to CT stat. "

"Do you know her?" Dr Williams asked

"She is my boyfriends sister in law . She is Dr Maggie Avery. Chief of Cardio at Grey Sloan. What happened?! Michaela said following them to the elevator.

"A car ran a light and t boned her and her small children."

"Omg are they ok?!" Michaela asked

"They were brought in just before her they are in peds but they are fine. She wasn't wearing her seat belt. She may have a bleed. Can you contact the family?"

"Of course."

Michael was shocked and scared Maggie was so welcoming to her when she was introduced to the family. She got her phone out to call Preston.

"Hey sexy. "

"Hey um. Is Jackson with you?" Michaela said with a shaky voice

"What's wrong? What happened?" Preston responded

"It's Maggie ."

Preston took off and headed to find Jackson.

He found Jackson in the board room pacing back and fourth .

"Jackson."

Jackson looked up with wide eyes knowing Preston knew something that he didn't want to say but needed to.

"It's Maggie. She was in an accident "

"Where is she?!"

"Seattle pres, Michaela is on the phone."

Jackson rushed over to him and yanked the cell phone from his hands and started to leave. Preston followed behind him

"Michaela I need you to tell me everything. I know you aren't a doctor and some stuff you may not get but this is important. Tell me her exact condition everything."

"Ok, she was in a car accident and they are taking her to CT right now. Dr Williams says there may be a brain bleed. That's all I know. All the kids are fine. She is being taken up now. "

"I am on the way with Amelia and Meredith. They are the best surgeons in the country. Don't you let them operate on her until we get there. You promise me ? "

"Promise."

Jackson paged Amelia and Meredith 911

"No time to explain come with me now it's an emergency." Jackson said

"Give me your keys. I'm driving. You explain and calm down. I will drive you guys there it's 8 minutes away."

Preston said grabbing the keys. They got into the car and Meredith and Amelia were both Afraid to ask what was going on.

"Jackson.. what is it ?"

"Maggie , He said holding back tears, she was in an accident. Michaela saw her and called Preston. "

Amelia's eyes got wide and Meredith didn't say a word. Meredith had a flashback to Derek's accident and how the drs weren't them. She wondered about timing and diagnosis and if it was too late. She wondered if they had proper training and knew she wasn't just some Jane doe but important to everyone in that car and more. If her niece and nephews were ok.

Preston drove almost 100mph as they pulled up to the ER . Everyone jumped out.

"Jackson Avery. My wife is here, Maggie Avery." He said to the nurse at the nurses station. "Where is your chief these two need surgical privileges. She is in surgery now? Where is she? My kids are also here. MVA —"

"Yes Mr Avery.

"DR." Jackson snapped back

"Dr Avery is getting prepped for surgery in OR 7 your kids are in peds and our chief is on the way down to meet you. It seems there is another Avery here already?"

Jackson looked up and it was his mother walking towards him.

"Mom why didn't you call when you knew ?!"

"I have been calling you! The medic took her id and saw Avery and showed it to the chief. He recognized the name because he knew me . He called me and let me know a family member may be here. I rushed over and I called you. Come let's check on the kids. They are fine but Harriet is a little shaken up. That tank she was driving saved their little lives. "

"Shepard , grey, please get privileges and see what is going on."

"Got it. " Meredith said

Amelia was frozen . She was breathing heavy

"Amelia let's go!"

"I can't - I ca- I she had he hands on her hips and was looking up trying to prevent the tears from falling"

"Dr Meredith grey, and Dr Amelia Shepard? I'm the chief Danny Perez . I'm good friends with Catherine you have privileges but I'm afraid it's emergent. Here are the scans and I'll show you to the OR .

"Amelia pull it together !" Meredith said grasping both her shoulders. You are the best neurosurgeon I've ever seen. Even better than Derek. You put your big girl panties on and you save our sister I'll be there the whole time. Our niece and nephews don't lose a mother today. I do NOT lose another sister , and Jackson will not lose his wife you hear me?!" Amelia nodded and they headed into surgery.

It had been two hours.

Amelia came out with Meredith. Catherine was with the children who had been in for observation.

"How is she . Where is the chart, what is going on." Jackson said tearful.

"She had a bleed. She coded. We brought her back, but she had increased inter-cranial pressure. I had to relieve the pressure. She is stable. They are transferring her to ICU now.

"Don't give me the family speech. It's me. Your brother in law."

"She's in a coma Jackson." Meredith said

"Her body was overcompensating."

Jackson fell to his knees and began to sob

Preston kneeled down with Jackson.

"Jackson. Amelia is the best neurosurgeon she could have had. It was a similar situation with Derek and they didn't have what we had in there. She had Amelia. She had me. "Everything is going to be fine." Meredith said

Amelia yanked off her scrub cap and walked away. She went into a nearby bathroom and screamed. She knocked over two trash bins .

"Jackson I'm going to take you to her."

Meredith Preston and Jackson went up to ICU

Maggie simply looked as if she was sleeping . He couldn't fight back the tears. He grabbed her hand and pulled a chair up next to her .

"Jackson we will leave you with her and go check on Harriet and the twins." Meredith said leaving the room with Preston.

Catherine was with the children when Meredith came up.

"How is she?"

"Coma" Meredith said bluntly

"Oh my lord." Catherine said .

Jackson had Maggie transferred to Grey Sloan and was hopeful she would recover.

She had been in a coma for two weeks.

Jackson had not left her side since. He was reading a chart sitting next to her and speaking to her as she could hear him. He grabbed her hand. Suddenly he felt a squeeze.

He looked up and she had opened her eyes .

Jackson's eyes got big ."Maggie ?!" He said throwing his chart to the ground

"Why are you yelling?" She said scrunching her face.

"Omg" He said letting out tears

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You were in an accident."

"Ok. But who are you? Why are you holding my hand?"

Jackson looked at her in disbelief. He hit the call light

"Maggie!" Amelia said walking in.

"Hi?"

"She doesn't remember." Jackson said broken heatedly

"Ok, can you tell me your name?"

"Maggie, you just said it."

"Last name ?"

"Pierce."

"Ok. Close. Maggie Avery. "

"Do you know who this is sitting next to you?"

"No. "

"Ok he is your husband Jackson. "

"Do you know my name?"

"No"

"Amelia. I'm your sister. "

Maggie shot her a confused look

"My brother was married to you sister. "

"My sister is white?"

"You were adop- .. nvm too much."

"Jackson can I see you for a second."

Jackson and Amelia went into the hallway

"Amelia. I'm so thankful you saved her but she doesn't remember any of us.

I'm hoping it's retrograde amnesia. That is reversible. It's very common and everything will be fine. " she said surely.

"What do I do? She doesn't even know me she thinks."

"Go in there and take it slow. Tell her about you her kids all of it. Be patient. She will remember I know she will. She has to. I've seen this before. Just have faith. "

Jackson went back in the room

"Hi.. I'm Jackson. Im your husband. "

" Ok I'm attracted to you so I can see that being a thing."

"Ok good. He said with a nervous smile Can I tell you a little about our life together and maybe you may remember?"

"Please. " she said pointing to a chair.

"So you are brilliant. You're smart , you're head of your department of Cardiothoracic surgery at grey Sloan.

"I remember medicine. I am good at medicine. I am great at medicine. I'm working on rechargeable hearts .

"Ok good. We've been together for a bit. We got married at my mothers house. We have twins"

"Omg I'm a mom?"

"I have pictures. He said getting his phone out. This one is Bryce . You say he's more like me and sporadic and spontaneous. And this handsome guy is Braxton.

Maggie started to cry.

"Hey hey.. what's wrong."

"I don't remember them. I don't remember us."

"It's ok. It's ok. " He said reluctantly touching her

"I think I need to rest. "

"Ok. Ill come back later ok? "

Ok.


End file.
